Force Bond 4: Jedi
by KittandChips
Summary: AU. Fourth in a series where Luke has been raised by Vader on Coruscant. Luke is caught between his loyalty and love for the man who raised him, and his desire not to become a Sith.
1. Capture

**Summary**: Fourth in a series where Luke has been raised by Vader on Coruscant. Luke is now on the run with Han and Chewie, while Vader struggles to cope with his son's independence. Luke is caught between his loyalty and love for the man who raised him, and his duties to his own principles.

**Author's Note**: This fic can be read as a sequel to Force Bond 3, or by itself as an AU where Luke has been raised by Vader, from age 12 on.

**Completed**: December 2002

**Modified**: 25 March 2008

* * *

**Prologue**

* * *

It was few minutes before midnight.

Framed by a circular window, the Emperor sat, a black shape hidden in shadows. Anyone who saw the figure would think an old man had died in his chair, leaving only a rotting corpse to the world.

At the far end of the room, two doors slid apart into the wall. Heavy footsteps echoed against the floor, the sound becoming steadily louder as the footsteps approached, until they were silenced by the visitor coming to a halt.

The only movement made by the Emperor was that of his lips. "So," he said, softly, "Lord Vader has returned."

There was no response. The Emperor rotated his chair to inspect his apprentice.

The man wasn't even looking at him.

He could remember the day when Vader regarded him as the star his world revolved around. The savior who had rescued him from his previous, futile existence and nourished his gift for the Force. The one who had crafted and molded him until he had reached his true potential.

Then the _boy_ had shown up.

Leaving without permission for an entire month was only the most recent insult.

"I knew you would," the Emperor stated. "Your spirit cannot live without me."

It was a cold hard fact, as true as any statement could be, but there was no reply, either in agreement or objection.

"So what conclusions did you reach?" the Emperor asked, curiously.

Finally, the Dark Lord spoke. "I failed you, my master. He should have been killed at the beginning."

The Emperor leaned forward, and spoke with disdain. "It took you a month to realize _that_?"

"Emotional attachment is a supreme weakness. The light will tempt the weak into the shackles of personal attachment, then, once ensnared, will leave the victim abandoned in grief and pain."

The Emperor was pleased. It seemed his servant's month of absence had not been in vain after all.

"What if the boy were to return?" the Emperor asked, testing him.

Now, he faltered. "He has returned?"

On the surface it was merely curious. But within his servant's armored shell, the Emperor could detect a small glimmer of hope. A small, but dangerous glimmer.

It was a threat to him.

It couldn't go on like this ... Vader's faltering dedication was causing a grave imbalance in the energy of the force. The Dark Side required - and demanded - complete and utter allegiance, not half-hearted lip service.

He turned away. "You have learned nothing!" he spat.

"I am truly sorry, my master."

"You have no son!"

"I have no son, my master."

"Your singular purpose in life is to do my bidding."

"Yes, my master."

The Emperor nodded. "Good. You will go to the Death Star. Observe Grand Moff Tarkin, and the infidels under him, and make sure they behave themselves. With such power at their fingertips, they may begin to harbor foolish ideas of mutiny."

"Yes, my master."

"Meanwhile, I will deal with the boy. I will extinguish his threat, one way or another, by the day the Death Star is unveiled to the galaxy."

"Yes, my master."

His servant bowed, then left the room to execute his commands.

The Emperor turned back to continue his contemplation of the stars. The boy would be removed. Then he would reclaim his servant's soul and the Dark Side would once again become complete.

That day couldn't come soon enough.

* * *

"Kid, you are a genius."

Luke grinned, shyly. It was rare to get any praise from Han.

Both of them were on their backs, staring up at a newly fixed cooling regulator. The Falcon had suffered random power surges for months now - it wasn't until Luke thought to check the cooling regulators that he found the source of the problem. The ship's computer indicated it would require a new set of cooling tubes, which might have cost them an entire month's earnings, if it wasn't for Luke's newly designed bypass modification. Even Luke had to admit it was one of his better ideas.

"I don't know where you learnt all these crazy skills, but you've sure done wonders for this bucket of bolts," Han said.

Luke shrugged, untangling a wire. "My father taught me, mostly."

"Yeah," Han said, pushing himself out of the access tube and standing up. "Your father. Uh huh."

Luke frowned to himself. "Why do you always use that tone when I mention my father? Don't you believe me?"

Han laughed. "Sure I believe you, kid. You had a great home with a loving father who taught you all these wonderful skills. That's why Chewie and I picked you up off Coruscant's streets."

"Han -" Luke started.

"Hey, don't worry, kiddo," Han said, offering him his hand to pull him out of the tube. "We don't care if you're crazy. As long as you keep this ship running like it is now."

Luke opened his mouth to protest, then gave up. Let Han think what he wanted. It was probably better that way, anyhow. Neither Han, nor Chewie, knew the truth about who his father was ... and that's how he wanted it to stay. He followed Han down the ship's corridor, towards the cockpit.

"So where are we heading now?" Luke asked.

"My good friend Lando wants us to deliver a barrel of Correllian ale to his new casino."

"Your good friend?" Luke said, with disbelief. "Last time you cheated him, and stole a hyperdrive motivator. You think he's forgotten that already?"

"What's cheatin' between friends?"

"Last time you said that, we ended up being detained," Luke said. "Remember?"

"Hey, we escaped didn't we? Oh, by the way, some encrypted message came through an hour ago. Could have been for you."

Luke stopped short. "What!? Message for me!! Why didn't you tell me!? Where is it?!"

Han turned back. "Gee, I'm really sorry, Luke. Maybe you should have mentioned you were expecting something important. Chewie thought it was junk mail and deleted it."

Luke couldn't believe what he was hearing. "WHAT!?"

Han laughed. "Gotcha, kid. It's in the main computer bank."

Luke pushed past Han and ran for his quarters. His fingers were shaking with anticipation as he sat down at his computer terminal, and he had to blink several times before he could focus on the display. Once he located the file, he quickly typed in his authorization code. After an agonizingly long wait, the text appeared on the screen. It was long. His eyes darted around the message, before he spotted the sender.

_Origin: Coruscant_

_Sender: Lev Dorany_

Luke couldn't help feel a slight disappointment that it wasn't his father, but he was excited nonetheless. Just to hear from anyone was reassurance that his entire life on Coruscant hadn't been merely a dream. He began to read the message.

_Dear Luke,_

_I hope you are well. I am sorry I haven't contacted you earlier, but this is the first safe opportunity I have had._

_Firstly, I better update you concerning the situation here. After your father discovered you had gone, he entered a deep depression and disappeared for a month. The Emperor covered up the entire thing, so I am one of the rare few who know the truth._

_Your father came back one night and went straight to the Emperor. After that, he was a changed man. I don't know what the Emperor said to him, or what went on between them, but something has definitely changed. I would have considered him a work-a-holic before, now he is work obsessed. And he has taken to killing people for the slightest error, much like he used to do before you showed up._

Luke looked away a moment, struggling with his own emotions. He could pick up on the veiled accusation behind Lev's words, and he couldn't blame him. But he didn't understand. He would never understand - no Force-blind person would. He turned back and continued reading.

_I am only telling you this because I believe you are now in great danger. The Emperor has sent Lord Vader to the Death Star and has taken over the job of finding you himself. Do not contact me unless it is urgent, as the Emperor's spies are resourceful and ever present._

_Luke, I don't know where you are ... or whom you are with, but I do know that no one has ever evaded the Emperor for long. I would recommend going to your father, but in his current state, I don't think you would find him very receptive._

_There is one small hope, however. The Death Star. If you lay low and stay out of trouble, the Emperor will likely forget about you once his precious Death Star is operational and unveiled to the galaxy. Knowing you, lying low is nearly an impossible task, but please, please try. _

_Will update you whenever I can._

Luke closed the message, and stared at the blank screen, contemplating what he'd just read. It all felt surreal, somehow. A mere eight weeks ago, he had been living the normal life of any teenager on Coruscant. Now it seemed his own father wanted nothing to do with him, and the Emperor of the galaxy wanted him dead.

All because of the curse the Force had inflicted on him.

He pushed his chair away roughly then stood up. From now on, as far as he was concerned, there was no such thing as the Force. He didn't want anything more to do with these strange powers ... what was the point of them, anyway? Without them, he and his father would still be together. Maybe if he pretended they didn't exist, they would go away. His father had always said that belief was a very large part of using the Force.

Now he would test that theory to its final conclusion.

* * *

**Part 1**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Capture**

* * *

Lord Darth Vader stepped onto the _Devastator's_ bridge, and every officer fell silent. He began to walk towards the captain, feeling the man's fear increase exponentially in proportion to Vader's distance from him.

"Report, Captain?" Vader demanded, immediately.

"Lord Vader, a ship has just entered the system. They have identified themselves as a consular ship on a diplomatic mission, and claim to be making repairs. Scans show there is an astromech unit attached to the ship's hull."

Vader stretched out with the Force, searching for deceit. His search was not in vain. _Rebel fools_.

"Order them to prepare for a boarding party -" he began.

"Captain!" A man yelled from his station. "The ship is receiving an illegal transmission from the base!"

"Hail them," the captain ordered, turning to the comm station. "Tell them to heave-to and prepare for inspection immediately."

The communications officer complied, and was answered with a static-ridden message. Vader listened to the nervous and strained voice.

"_Devastator, we are on a diplomatic mission and are not to be detained or diverted_!"

"They're powering their engines," the scan officer noted. "They're going to make a run for hyperspace!"

"Open fire!" the captain ordered.

As the Star Destroyer turned, its deadly forward batteries spat laser fire towards the smaller vessel. Vader watched the assault out the side window. The ship was already too far away; it was obvious to him, even without a computer. A flash of light marked their disappearance into hyperspace.

Half the bridge crew looked fearfully at Vader. You could have cut the tension with a lightsaber. However, Vader ignored the nervous crew and the waiting captain, and instead approached the comm officer.

"Lieutenant, check the communications logs on the high band frequency. You should have received an encoded transmission from that ship before it entered hyperspace."

The lieutenant hastily carried out his orders then audibly sighed with relief when he brought up the data.

"Here, sir."

"Decode it. Captain?" The man stepped forward. "Set your course for the co-ordinates encoded in that transmission."

"Yes, my lord."

* * *

Shortly afterwards, Vader strode through the corridors of the newly captured Tantive IV, somewhat satisfied. At least something in this galaxy appeared to be going right. After their mole on board had given them the co-ordinates, they had followed the ship through hyperspace. One brief fire-fight later, and the Alderaanian ship was locked safely in the star destroyer's boarding lock. An officer rushed out of a doorway, and then came forward to report.

"Lord Vader, we have located the stolen Death Star plans."

He held out the round data disc and Vader relieved him of it.

"Good work. Where did you find them?"

"The Rebel fools had hidden them in a droid, of all things. Crazy, to imagine a droid would be capable of subterfuge."

"Such desperate behavior is no surprise to me, Commander," Vader said. "Now where is the ambassador?"

Both he and the commander turned at the sound of clattering bootsteps, and a squadron of stormtroopers marched up to them. They parted to reveal Princess Leia, who was looking angrier than Vader had even seen her, and that was certainly saying something.

"Lord Vader, how dare you attack this diplomatic mission!"

"Do all your diplomatic missions involve acts of treason, your highness?" Vader asked, quietly.

"I don't know what you're talking about -" the princess started.

Vader held up the disk. "Your ill advised 'diplomatic mission' as you called it, was a dismal failure, your highness. This disc makes it perfectly legal for me to have you and all your crew and passengers publicly executed as Rebel traitors."

The princess glanced at the disk, only her eyes betraying her fear.

Vader stepped closer. "Or perhaps I could be persuaded to a more lenient course of action ... perhaps if I was provided with the location of the Rebel base."

"You have proof of nothing, Vader," she said, defiantly. "And kill me if you wish - you'll only stir up more Rebellion. I'd die a thousand times over if it meant bringing your Empire down."

"Rest assured, I have no desire to turn you into a martyr for the Rebel traitors. I only wish the location of the rebel base."

She glared at him, every line in her face stubbornly set. "I'll die first!"

Vader had seen that look before. On Padmé whenever she had insisted on endangering her life, and, in more recent times, on Luke, whenever he'd told his son to do just about anything. Funny, he'd never thought looks could be catching.

With a sudden realization of where his thoughts were straying, he raised a finger menacingly, signaling an end to the conversation.

"We will see, soon enough."

Vader turned away, leaving the threat of interrogation hanging heavy in the air.

* * *

Luke studied the holographic dejaick board, thinking about his options. Chewie was winning at the moment ... but all that could change if he made the right move. Artoo and Threepio stood nearby, offering unhelpful advice.

Chewie made a frustrated noise, obviously wanting Luke to hurry up.

"I know, I know, just give me a moment," Luke said.

"Master Luke, may I suggest -"

"Quiet Threepio," Luke said, frowning.

He raised his hand to move a piece, then glanced up as Han entered the room.

"Good news - we've got a new contract."

"With who?" Luke asked.

"Jabba the Hutt. We're heading for Tatooine as soon as we've finished refuelling."

"Tatooine?!" Luke said. "You're kidding! I used to live there!"

"_You_ used to live on that desert, kid?"

Luke nodded. "I haven't been there in years."

Chewie roared again.

"Okay, I'm moving, I'm moving, just give me a chance," Luke said.

Han came closer. He laughed when he saw Luke was losing miserably. "Give it up, kid. Chewie is going to win."

"Thanks for the encouragement," Luke said.

Artoo beeped.

"Artoo says you have our support, Master Luke."

"What the?" Han said, looking up. "Get those droids out of here, right now!"

Luke sighed. "Artoo, Threepio, why don't you go and wait in my cabin?"

The droids made a quick exit, obviously not wanting to provoke Han further.

"That reminds me," Han said. "There's a bodgenian who runs a spice mine around here ... I wonder what he'd pay for a couple of droids."

"They're my droids, Han."

"And this is my ship."

Chewie interrupted them, making one last moan for Luke to hurry up.

Luke quickly made a random move. Chewie studied the board, then roared again, angrily.

"Hey, don't blame me if it was good," Luke said. "It was a fluke!"

* * *

Seven hours of hyperspace later, the Millennium Falcon arrived at the sandy desert planet known as Tatooine. Luke pressed his face against the window, looking at his old home wistfully. He remembered the last time he had looked out at this particular view ...

He'd been just a kid. Still in shock over his aunt and uncle's deaths ... he hadn't spoken to anyone, not since that horrible night.

He'd spent less than an hour at the Mos Eisley orphanage, after being picked up by a stormtrooper desert patrol. When he and five other children had been escorted to a giant passenger freighter, he'd been overwhelmed with excitement. They were going into space! He'd dreamed about doing this, every night since he could remember.

His fantasies about travelling the stars hadn't quite coincided with the reality, however. It had been freezing cold ... that's what he could remember the most. Huddling up with the other orphans and shivering all the way through hyperspace.

But he did remember the view out the window. After the rough take off, he'd unbuckled his seat restraints for a moment, then walked over to the viewport. And there, he had seen his entire world spread out before him. A single planet, among billions. He'd never felt so small.

"Kid!"

Luke glanced away.

"Stop day-dreaming and come and help land this crate!"

Luke rubbed his head, then followed Han back to the cockpit.

* * *

They landed in Han's usual docking bay, at Mos Eisley spaceport. Luke sat on the side of the boarding ramp, and watched Han and Chewie negotiate a deal with the docking bay attendant. He took a breath, feeling the familiar sensation of the dry, sandy air, then rubbed some sand from Artoo's shiny dome. It was amazing how quickly things got dirty here.

"Come on, kid," Han called. "Time to go meet his slimyness."

"Do I have to come?"

"Do you want to learn the business or not, kid?"

"I was just thinking about the safety of the ship," Luke started.

"She'll be safe enough. Tell your droids to look after it ... even if they're good for nothing else, they're good for that. Come on, Chewie."

Luke stood up reluctantly, and followed Han and Chewie down Mos Eisley's crowded streets, until they came to the entrance of the nightclub. It was underneath a spare parts store, and on the outside it looked more like an old warehouse.

The inside was another story. Bands, dancing Twi'leks, bounty hunters ... Luke was overwhelmed by the color and noise. He gazed around slowly, his senses soaking in the room.

Han was discussing something with a male Twi'lek. When he had finished, he turned back to Luke and Chewie.

"You two stay here. His rottenness wants to speak with me alone."

Chewie roared his displeasure.

"I know, pal, but I've got a feeling this is a big one. Come for me if I'm not back in ten minutes. And look after the kid."

Luke frowned as Chewie put a protective paw on his shoulder. Han disappeared down a corridor, following the male twi'lek he'd been talking to earlier. Luke shrugged off Chewie's paw, and gazed around at the club's patrons. There was far more variety than he'd ever seen on Coruscant ... some of those things, he wouldn't know whether they were vegetable or mineral.

Two Rokdarians shifted apart slightly, and Luke's eye fell on a masked face sitting behind them. He knew that strange outfit from somewhere ...

A few seconds later, the man noticed Luke's staring and met his gaze.

Luke's memory stirred ... Boba Fett, the bounty hunter. He'd met him one day when he'd come to do a job for his father ... his father!

Luke quickly dodged behind Chewie, hoping Boba Fett hadn't recognized him. Chewie looked at him in surprise, then growled questioningly.

"It's nothing," Luke said. "Can we go outside for some fresh air?"

Chewie gripped him by the shoulder, and led him through the crowds. Luke was glad to get out ... but he couldn't shake the feeling that somebody's eyes were watching him.

Han came back right on the ten minute mark. He looked as happy as a potentially rich smuggler could look.

"I've been waiting for this," Han said, rubbing his hands together. "After that Tracko shipment, word got around about us. Now we've really hit it. All we have to do is deliver five crates of spice to Jabba's client on Hagin 6, and we've got ourselves twenty thousand big ones."

"Is that Imperial credits, or huttese?"

"It's whatever we want, kid. They deliver at dawn tomorrow, then we're outta here. You two get back to the ship and open something expensive!"

"You know, Han, there's an old farmer's saying around here," Luke said. "Don't eat your crop before it's harvested."

Chewie urfed with laughter.

"Spare us your farmboy sayings, kid. It's bad enough being on this rock without having to listen to -"

Han broke off, and whirled around in a fluid movement. His blaster was raised and in his hand, but Luke hadn't seen it get there. He sucked in a breath, nervously. "What is it, Han?"

Han looked left and right, before holstering his blaster. "Nothing. Just thought I saw someone for a moment there."

"Saw who?" Luke pressed.

"Doesn't matter. Whoever they were, they got the message. Come on, kid."

Luke wondered why he wasn't so sure.

* * *

Vader was watching the Death Star grow larger and larger in the Devastator's main bridge window. He'd seen it before, of course. The view actually bored him.

"Lord Vader. We have arrived at the Death Star."

_Really_, Vader thought. _I'd never have known_.

"A shuttle has been prepared for your departure."

Vader didn't reply. He didn't want to go to the Death Star, and he considered telling the captain as much. He wanted to be out hunting his son. The boy was his responsibility, not his master's.

This machine of mass destruction wasn't even worth his time.

"Sir?" the captain said, sounding nervous.

Vader turned, suddenly, causing the man to visibly flinch.

"Very well, Captain."

He left the bridge, and made his way down to the shuttle bay. When the elevator doors opened, the first thing he saw was Princess Leia, arguing with an officer and two stormtroopers.

She didn't stop, even as he came up behind her.

"I demand access to proper legal proceedings! You have no right to treat me in this manner! You just wait until the royal house of Alderaan hears about this ... I'll make sure to mention you personally!"

The officer glanced up at Vader's approach, and he actually looked relieved. It was one of the few times one of his officers had been relieved to see him.

"Lord Vader! This prisoner has been -"

"Prisoner! I am not your prisoner!"

"Escort her on board," Vader ordered. He then proceeded up the ramp ahead of them. At the top, he glanced back down in time to see the princess kick a stormtrooper in the groin. The officer stepped back in fear, mumbling something about ordering backup.

Vader let out a weary breath and made his way to the cockpit. He couldn't stand to watch any more ineptitude.

As he entered the room, one of the pilots stood to attention.

"Lord Vader, sir, the _Devastator_ just received an encoded transmission for you. They re-routed it here."

"Very well, I will take it in the passenger lounge. Take off as soon as they have the prisoner safely on board."

"Yes, sir."

Vader left the cockpit, feeling curious. The Emperor had no reason to contact him ... he'd made a full report less than an hour ago. Unless ... unless his master had captured Luke. His pace quickened, and he entered his personal security codes at the nearest available terminal.

The message surprised him. It wasn't from the Emperor at all; instead it was from one bounty hunter, Boba Fett. He had requested an audience at the earliest possible opportunity.

Feeling the shuttle's engines engage, he moved into the nearest holocam field, deciding now was as good a time as any. Probably far safer contacting the bounty hunter here than on the Death Star. Agents had reported the climate on the Death Star was a near epidemic of backstabbing and triple crossing.

After a few seconds wait, the bounty hunter answered his call. He was sitting in the cockpit of his ship.

"Fett."

"Lord Vader. I have just laid eyes on your son."

Vader almost stopped breathing. "Are you are sure it was him?" Vader demanded, not caring that he may sound desperate.

"Absolutely. He was in the company of two second-rate smugglers, one a Corellian by the name of Han Solo, and the other a wookiee."

A smuggler? His son was running around in the company of criminals?! He struggled to keep his emotions under control. He wasn't supposed to care what the boy was doing ... it was merely an emotional trap. Of course the boy would hurt him, he had known it from the day he had taken him in ...

"Did he look .." Vader hesitated.

He shouldn't care. He was merely setting himself up to be hurt again ... why this constant cycle of self-inflicted pain? But the desire for reassurance was too strong. He had to ask.

"Did he appear in good health?" Vader asked, eventually.

"As far as I could tell."

The hunter, for his part, was remarkably calm. He leaned his masked head closer to the holocam field. "Do you want me to bring him to you?"

Vader silently clenched his hands together, thoughts continuing to roll past in a whirl of confusion. If he had the bounty hunter bring Luke directly to him, he would expect the same payment, perhaps even more, than the Emperor was currently offering for his son. But if he didn't make the demand, Fett would capture Luke anyway and take him straight to the Emperor.

Vader didn't want that.

He needed to talk some sense into the boy before he faced the Emperor. If he didn't, that fateful meeting would either result in his son's immediate death, or a long, slow torturous process of mind games and manipulation, until the boy either went mad or gave in to the Dark Side.

No, he needed one last chance sit down with his son, and have a serious discussion.

"Very well, hunter. But do not harm him. If he is returned to me with so much as a hair missing, I will be most displeased."

"I understand completely, Lord Vader. I trust also, that you are offering a more generous amount than the Emperor?"

"If my condition is met, then I will make it very worth your while, bounty hunter."

"I will deliver him in three days."

* * *


	2. Hunted

* * *

**Chapter 2: Hunted**

* * *

Luke couldn't sleep on Tatooine. There were too many ghosts. Real or imagined; they were here. Han and Chewie had arrived back late, and presumably were fast asleep in their respective beds.

He didn't feel like talking to them, anyway. It was doubtful they would understand. He felt like some fresh air. It was probably dangerous to go outside, but Luke was past caring. He had an issue to settle, out in the desert, and it wasn't going to settle itself.

* * *

It was years since he had traveled long distances on Tatooine, so he wasn't particularly surprised when he found himself off course. The glowing constellations on the horizon were assurance that he was still moving in the right direction. There was nothing for it but to keep going, and hope he would spot a familiar landmark in the future.

Five minutes later, the engine choked and his landspeeder became a landcrawler.

"No!" Luke punched the controls in frustration. The only response by the vehicle was to glide to a complete halt. Obviously overheated, probably from a lack of coolant. He should have known not to trust the cheap place he'd hired it from.

There was nothing to do but sit it out.

It was a windless night, and his view out over the desert was completely still. As always, there was nothing interesting on Tatooine.

Luke was about to extend the seat back and take a nap, when he was struck by an odd sensation. There was something not right here. He glanced over his shoulder, but only saw the same empty desert which lay in front.

Maybe it was the Force, trying to show him something. No, Luke reminded himself, there was no such thing as the Force.

The feeling was becoming stronger, though. _Death, pain, grief_ ... Luke clamped his hands over his ears and hunkered down. _Hate, suffering ... _

"Just go away!" he yelled, "I don't want to feel you anymore!"

He climbed out of the speeder and stumbled forward. It was this place that was causing it! He needed to get away. There were bodies everywhere ... everywhere he stepped there was another headless body or armless body or ...

Someone had committed a mass slaughter in this place.

He blinked a few times then turned back to the speeder. His vision was less fuzzy now, and the bodies had turned back to old bones.

Being back on Tatooine ... it was making him crazy. Time to do what he came to do, then get back to the ship. He'd be far from here by tomorrow. At that point, the speeder's engine rumbling to life was the best sound he had ever heard.

* * *

The first home Luke had ever known appeared on the horizon as a dome sticking up over the dunes. He swung the speeder around intending to approach from the west.

It had occurred to him that someone else might be living there by now, but he didn't give the idea much credit. Who would want to live out here in the middle of nowhere? At a house where murder had taken place, no less.

His speculation was proven true when the speeder's scopes detected no security shields surrounding the old farm. He passed a few broken down and stripped vaporators. Leaving the speeder near the edge of the pit, he moved down the stairs, cautiously. No people living here - but that didn't rule out the possibility of tusken raiders hiding in the darkened rooms.

The buildings had decayed very little. It was hard to believe the place had been deserted for seven years. Luke didn't linger long in the rooms, as there wasn't anything interesting to see. Everything was exactly as it had been left. Dishes still waiting to be washed, clothes still in the closets ...even the sheets still on the unmade beds.

All the technology was gone, stripped from the walls by desert scavengers. The old garage where he had spent so much time in his childhood was completely gutted. Somehow, it didn't depress him as much as he thought it should. Maybe because it seemed too long ago to matter.

He took the back way up to the desert surface, following the old path that led up to the family grave plot. They were still there - except now there were five, instead of the three he'd always known. It disturbed him for a second until he realized the extra two would be his aunt and uncle. Obi-Wan must have given them a proper burial.

He walked forward slowly, until he stood in front of the headstones. His hand reached into the folds of his cloak pocket, and he pulled out the object he had come all this way to discard. His lightsaber. A gift from his father, given to him the night before he ran from Coruscant. Now he was going to bury it, and along with it, everything he did not want to be.

He tossed the saber to the desert surface, and then kneeled down beside it and piled sand over the top. He was careful to leave no evidence of anything valuable buried beneath. A lightsaber was dangerous enough in the right hands.

There. It was done now. Time to leave the past behind, and head back to his friends and his new home. He turned away, dusting off his hands and feeling significantly lighter.

Luke felt more relieved than he'd expected to feel, and even felt a smile creep onto his face. He had just said goodbye to the Force forever and now he was free. Just another regular person making their way in the universe. It felt good.

A sudden thud from behind caused him to halt and glance around curiously. A meter away, a small pink oval ball lay on the sand. Luke glanced upwards, confused. Unless there was an egg-laying creature flying overhead, Luke was at a loss to explain it.

He stepped forward, cautiously. It didn't look threatening, just small and pink. Maybe it was an old toy someone had left lying around. Although, he could have sworn it wasn't there a second ago. As he came within half a meter of it, he heard a loud metallic click. Suddenly getting a very bad feeling, Luke began to run. He accelerated faster and faster, and then leapt up onto a dune, using his momentum to roll over the other side. An ear-shattering bang sounded behind him.

Just above the tip of the dune, Luke could see the edge of a cloud of pink gas rising into the night sky. Whatever that was, it didn't look like laughing gas. He struggled to his feet and found himself face to helmet with Boba Fett.

"You!" Luke said.

The bounty hunter stuck out his right arm, and a whipcord shot forwards. Luke dropped to the sand, but the cord wrapped around his wrists. Fett pulled back and upwards, and Luke was dragged back to his feet. He pulled his hands apart, and the cord fell to the ground.

"Don't move!" Fett said, raising his blaster. The cord retracted back into its socket, causing Luke to stumble forward as it rushed past his feet. Now, there was less than a meter between his head and the business end of the blaster.

Luke studied the bounty hunter, breathing in and out quickly. "You wouldn't kill me," he said, finally.

"What makes you think that?"

"Just a hunch," Luke said, shrugging. He glanced over towards the place where he'd buried his lightsaber. Boy, had that been a stupid idea.

He jumped as Boba Fett fired the blaster, causing a shot to burn the sand less than a hand-span away from his foot. "My ship is over there," he said, gesturing with a gloved hand. "Move quickly!"

"Sure," Luke said, turning and walking where he had been shown. He heard the hunter follow behind.

"So did my father send you?" Luke said, closing his eyes and concentrating carefully. "Or are you chasing after the Emperor's bounty?"

Fett didn't reply.

With one final attempt to concentrate, Luke stretched out his hand towards the gravesite. The sand burst into the air, causing Fett to turn and fire at the movement. The second of distraction was all it took. Luke snatched the incoming saber straight out of the air and stretched out his other hand to release a burst of energy. The bounty hunter was pushed backwards, and Luke stepped forward, lightsaber blade extended.

"I guess the Emperor didn't tell you what you were getting yourself in for," Luke said, smirking at the downed hunter.

Fett glanced at the saber at his chest briefly, then his rocket pack ignited, sending him shooting into the air. Luke ran for his speeder, hoping it had enough fuel to make a very quick getaway.

He was still several meters away when Fett landed in front of him, right arm extended again. Luke was ready for it this time - he flipped backwards, then slashed the cord straight out of the air. He could feel the Force flowing through him, working with him ... giving him power. The bounty hunter had his blaster pointed at him, and Luke was almost wishing he would fire it, just to see if he could still deflect the bolts. Instead, the hunter began to talk.

"Your father is paying for this, not the Emperor. He wants you back."

"I'm not going," Luke said, not dropping his saber. He didn't trust this bounty hunter. He was likely going to try some new tactic now he knew what he was up against.

"Don't you want to be with your father?"

"Sure I do. But I don't want to be a Sith. Tell him that, would you? He doesn't seem to be getting my messages."

"Sons are supposed to be like their fathers. Why aren't you?"

He sounded genuinely curious. Luke felt a little uncomfortable. _Just a trick_, he reminded himself. He was trying to manipulate his emotions. "Let's just say I want to improve upon my father."

The hunter dropped his blaster. "I can understand that."

Luke felt it a second before it exploded. Another pink gas bomb. He flipped sideways then used the Force to enhance his speed. He felt the gas touch his right leg just before he began to outrun it. His leg felt cold, soon followed by numbness. That was a close one!

He could hear the sound of the bounty hunter in the air again, and looked up desperately. How many of those nerve bombs did he have? At least now he was sure he was trying to take him unharmed.

The roar of the jetpack became louder and louder, and Luke paused, trying to shield his eyes from the suns. He must be close.

Then he heard a familiar voice. "Luke!"

The wookiee roar that followed it sounded decidedly angry. He turned around to see the Falcon, blowing up a sandstorm as it hovered above a nearby dune. He sprinted for the boarding ramp, knowing that Fett couldn't be far behind.

He stretched out with his Force sense, and pinpointed the location of the hunter. Behind him and coming in from the left. He heard another nerve bomb land five meters in front, and he somersaulted over the top, gathering speed. He could no longer hear Han and Chewie's shouts; they had stretched into an incoherent drone. One final leap, and he landed at the top of the boarding ramp.

* * *

"I said dawn, didn't I?!"

"Sorry, Han."

Luke sat in the Falcon's main lounge while Chewie bandaged up a cut on his arm. Han was pacing up and down in front of the hologame board.

"What the hell did you think you were doing? Roaming around the desert, playing catch with a bounty hunter? You're even crazier than I thought!"

Chewie roared something, clearly agreeing with Han.

"I just wanted to see my old home," Luke explained.

"Well that's another one you owe me, junior."

"Han, remember that time I saved you from that crazed rodian who thought you were his cousin?"

Han chuckled. "Okay, kid, we're even. Just tell us next time before you decide to go on a local scenery tour."

Luke sighed. "Fine."

Chewbacca finished up bandaging his arm, and Luke rolled his sleeve back over his handiwork. "Thanks Chewie."

Chewie held up Luke's lightsaber, which he'd left on the floor. He roared at Luke, questioningly.

Han swivelled his chair around. "Jedi? Don't give the kid ideas!"

"It was a present from someone," Luke said, quickly taking it from Chewie. He stood up to leave.

"We could sell that for a good price, kid," Han said, "There's a big market for Jedi relics. I've heard lightsabers go for two hundred thousand in workable condition."

"Why is everything always about money to you?!" Luke snapped. He didn't bother to wait for an answer.

He walked back to his cabin and locked the door. His head hit his pillow shortly afterwards, and Luke gave into his exhaustion. So much for his attempt to bury his Force powers. If anything, they'd grown. He'd never achieved Force speed before. The month of training with his father had covered lightsaber skills, telekinesis and meditation. The mind-manipulation ability was something he'd developed on his own. Now it seemed he could add Force-speed to that list.

What more was to come? There could be any number of powers out there he didn't know about. The abilities he already had were fairly easy to hide, but what of the new ones to come? Chewie already suspected something ... how long before Han caught on?

Despite his fatigue, it was a long time before he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Vader stood silently, staring out the viewport in a quiet, deserted Death Star corridor.

He'd just finished having a conversation with Boba Fett.

The bounty hunter had failed to deliver, for the first time in the twenty odd years Vader had been utilising his services. He had finally met his match, it seemed, in his son. Vader would have been proud, if the crushing disappointment wasn't overshadowing all other thoughts.

He missed his son, with every last Force-sensitive cell in his weary, broken body.

There was no point pretending it wasn't so anymore. He stretched out, calling to him.

He often felt tiny wisps of emotion, in the gap in his mind where Luke's Force signature used to reside. He knew he was alive, at least. This time, he felt the sensation, which he had come to know meant Luke was sleeping. The boy was probably tired, after spending the night out in Tatooine's desert.

A sense of someone coming caused him to tear his gloved hand away from the window. He hadn't been aware he'd placed it there. Around the corner came Admiral Motti ... a scheming, traitorous excuse for a fleet admiral. Vader glared, hoping the man would be able to sense it, despite the mask.

"Lord Vader," he said, idly, taking a glance at the window as he walked past, "Wondering if your traitorous son is ever going to return, maybe?"

What little control he had over his temper disappeared in a violent flash of hatred. He raised his hand, lifting the man a meter into the air.

As he choked the life out of him, he repeatedly slammed his body into the wall, causing pops and cracks as his bones snapped. He continued long after all life had ceased. Once his anger was spent, he released his grip and the corpse slumped to the floor in a broken heap.

Only then did he realize the extent of what he had done. This was not some expendable lackey he'd just disposed off. Motti could not have risen so high in the ranks without being in the Emperor's favor. The man had not failed him ... he had not caused Imperial deaths. He had simply made one idle remark, and he had killed him.

No one must know.

* * *

Luke woke up, and found himself staring at the cold, grey deck plates of his cabin. He sat up, wondering how he'd ended up on the floor.

A sudden jolt flung him into the wall, waking him up completely.

He jumped to his feet, and ran for the cockpit.

"What's going on!?" he yelled, bursting through the door.

"Imperial thugs," Han said, shortly.

Luke looked at the scopes, and was shocked to see TIE Fighters swarming towards the ship.

"Where did they come from?"

"An Imperial blockade. They're inspecting every ship passing through here, looking for illegal cargo."

Chewie roared, angrily.

Another laser blast caused Luke to slump into the passenger seat.

"Why are they firing?"

"Because I'm not stopping kid. If they inspect us, we could be in big trouble."

The thought of ending up in an Imperial prison made Luke's stomach turn.

"We can't let them!"

"Don't you think I know that? Sit down and shut up."

Luke frowned, gripping the sides of his seat tensely. Soon, a warning light came on indicating one of their shields was failing.

"Han?!"

Chewie roared, his paw hovering over a red button.

"No, Chewie, not yet!!"

Chewie roared again, angrily.

"If we dump that cargo, we're dead!"

"If we don't, we're dead," Luke said, standing up to argue with Han. "Dump it, then destroy it. Then they'll inspect us, and find nothing."

"No one boards the Millennium Falcon!" Han insisted.

Abruptly, an ominous groaning noise filled the ship, and the Falcon slowed to a halt.

Han shrugged. "Or maybe they do. Sometimes."

* * *

It took a while for the boarding transport to dock with the Falcon, giving them plenty of time to destroy the evidence.

Luke had never heard Han swear so much.

Fearful of being recognized, Luke withdrew to the cockpit while the stormtroopers bashed and crashed their way through every millimetre of the Falcon.

Finding nothing, they gave them the go-ahead to make repairs and leave the system.

Han didn't say thank you.

Luke returned from the cockpit, surveying the shambles, which had previously been the main lounge.

"I'll get to work on the engine," Luke said, carefully.

"Take your time, kid, we've got no delivery to make now anyway."

"What are you doing?" Luke asked, curiously. Han was sitting at a station, keying in a message.

"Sending a note to his Huttliness."

"Be polite," Luke said, "Then he might take it well."

"When am I ever not polite, kid?!"

Chewie roared, saving Luke from answering.

* * *


	3. Alderaan

* * *

**Chapter 3: Alderaan**

* * *

"So let me get this straight," Luke said, "We're going to wait for the unsuspecting pleasure yacht to come out of hyperspace. Then we're going to take out their shields, board, and rob them."

"Exactly," Han said, throwing Luke a blaster, "Here. You'll need this."

"I'm not doing it," Luke said, placing the blaster on the deck.

"What!? Kid, we need you!"

"Smuggling is one thing. But this is outright stealing! I don't know how you managed to talk Chewie into this ..."

"Chewie does as I tell him," Han said, angrily, "And so should you, kid. Unless you want us to leave you at the next spaceport."

"That's better than stealing from innocent people," Luke mumbled.

"Innocent people? Kid, the kind of people who cruise around on those things won't even miss their credits. Instead of them buying yet another planet, some people who really need it - us - will be able to repay Jabba, and save ourselves from becoming a meal for his rancor."

"That's poor justification, Han, even for you," Luke said, rolling his eyes.

"Fine, kid, if you wanna go sign up for the moral goodness award, that's fine with me. But the rest of us are going to go do some work. If you're not going to participate, you'll get no share of the reward."

"Sure," Luke said, turning away.

"I dunno," Han said, shaking his head as he left the room, "Save me from idealists!"

Luke sighed, wondering why he didn't just go with them. He had been trying to do the right thing all his life ... and look where it had got him! He was a hunted criminal, and by refusing to be trained as a Sith, he had already disappointed his father far more than resorting to stealing ever would.

Luke considered that thought for a moment, imagining what his father would say if he knew what he was contemplating. He sighed, leaning back and running his fingers through his hair. What did it matter, anyway? He was far away from his father now.

A low rumbling in the floor caused Luke's thoughts to change direction. The ship's engines had started. Luke stood up, and wandered down to the cockpit, curious.

"Where are we going now?" Luke asked, as he entered through the door.

Han didn't respond. He was sitting in the pilot's seat, staring fixedly out at the stars. Chewie gave a short bark, followed by a growl. Threepio, who was sitting in the other passenger seat, spoke up.

"Chewbacca says that Captain Solo has changed his mind about boarding the yacht."

"I didn't change my mind," Han said, "Chewie lost his nerve after he heard you weren't coming. Thanks a lot kid. That's a few thousand credits down the drain, thanks to you and your naïve idealism. We'll never get Jabba off our backs now."

Han switched a few buttons, then stood up. "Keep her on autopilot, pal. I'm going to my cabin. I need a few glasses of corellian brandy."

He pushed past Luke on his way out, and Luke took the pilot's seat, miserably.

Chewie roared gently, and put a paw on Luke's shoulder.

"I'm going to leave," Luke said, eventually, "I've overstayed my welcome."

Chewie growled.

Threepio spoke up. "Chewbacca says if you want to leave, you'll have to get past him first. Which sounds inadvisable, Master Luke."

Luke smiled. "I'm not so sure, Threepio. I'd just have to say there was some bantha steak cooking in the galley, and then I'd ..."

Luke broke off suddenly, the smile fading from his face. Chewie glanced over at him, and make a questioning sound.

Luke couldn't hear him. He felt something. It was ... fear. But not his own. Why couldn't the Force just leave him alone, for once?!

"Leia?" Luke whispered.

He stretched out, trying to find out just what the Force was trying to show him ... a second later he wished he hadn't. Pain ...sharp, continuous pain ...

"No! Leia!! NO!!"

He opened his eyes, and realized he had fallen onto the floor. Threepio was yabbering in the background, and Chewie was hauling him to his feet.

"Chewie!" Luke said, "We've got to go to Alderaan. Now! A friend of mine is in trouble!"

Chewie sat Luke down in the pilot's chair then moved to reprogram the co-ordinates.

"I can't ask Han, not now," Luke continued, "He'll just yell at me. If you drop me off on Alderaan, maybe you can be gone before he even comes out of his cabin."

Chewie gave Luke a look that oozed concern. Luke didn't have the words needed to explain further, though.

* * *

"Governor Tarkin. An unexpected pleasure."

Tarkin bowed. "Thank you, my Emperor."

"How are things progressing on the Death Star?"

"We are nearly at full operational status, your highness. I anticipate our first demonstration in the near future. It is only a matter of when Lord Vader is able to extract the location of the rebel base from the Alderaanian princess."

"Lord Vader seems to be taking an unusually long period of time to execute such a simple task."

"Yes, your highness. I regret to inform you that Lord Vader has not been himself lately, if your highness will pardon the expression."

"How so?"

"He has appeared distracted, your highness, I believe he is thinking of his son. And there was an incident."

"An incident?"

"Admiral Motti has disappeared without trace. I believe Lord Vader has killed him and disposed of the body."

"It is most unlike Lord Vader to be secretive when it comes to his executions."

"Yes, your highness."

"This may have something to do with the recent sighting of his son. I have foreseen, Governor Tarkin, that young Skywalker will arrive at the Death Star in the near future. It is likely Lord Vader has seen the same."

"I am your servant to command, your highness."

"I will order Lord Vader to return to the fleet. When young Skywalker arrives, kill him immediately. It will be easier if Lord Vader is not present. Then, once he has accepted the loss, he will return to peak efficiency."

"How would you have the boy's execution carried out, your highness?"

"By whatever means does the job, Governor Tarkin. Capture his ship in a tractor beam then destroy it."

"With respect, highness, I believe killing him personally will ensure this task is completed."

"Use whatever methods necessary, Tarkin, but I want the boy dead!"

Tarkin nodded, understanding completely.

* * *

"There she is," Luke said, as they dropped out of hyperspace, "Alderaan." He and Chewie were silent as they gazed at the blue and green world. "Looks beautiful," Luke remarked.

Chewie turned to Luke, looking quizzical.

"Maybe we should try hailing," Luke said. "I've got the palace frequency listed in my personal computer. Try it, would you please?"

Chewie complied, then Luke opened his mouth to speak into the mic. But before he could get a word out, the hailing light flashed.

Luke switched on the comlink.

"Millennium Falcon, you are welcome on Alderaan. Follow our escort to the royal palace landing pad."

Two pure white escort ships emerged from the clouds, heading straight for the Falcon.

Even Threepio was impressed. "Oh my, what beautiful ships!"

Luke gripped the controls, guiding the ship around to follow them. It wasn't often he had the opportunity to fly the Falcon, and he intended to make the most of it.

They emerged through the clouds, and the soft green surface spread out below them, broken only by the occasional city. Luke couldn't help but smile. Leia was lucky to grow up here.

The moment was destroyed by the cockpit door sliding open.

"Where the hell are we?!"

"Alderaan, Han. A friend of mine is in trouble."

Luke didn't need to turn around to know Han was rolling his eyes.

"This _friend_ better not be another stupid droid."

"No. She's the princess of the royal house of Alderaan."

Han stepped closer, placing his hands on the top of the pilot and co-pilot's seats.

"Kid, if I could give you one piece of advice to live by, it's this. Never, ever get involved with a princess."

"She's in trouble. I'm going to offer my help to her father. You and Chewie don't have to stay, if you don't want to."

Chewie roared at Han.

"Keep your pelt on, Chewie, I wasn't going to say it."

"Say what?" Luke asked, glancing up.

"Never mind. But tell me something, kid. This princess now. Is she rich?"

Luke shrugged. "Probably."

"And if you help her, would there be some kind of reward in it?"

"Han ..."

"Never do something for nothing, kid. Besides, we could use the money. You owe me, junior, after talking Chewie here out of that boarding operation."

"I didn't talk Chewie out of anything," Luke started.

Chewie roared, indicating they were coming up on the landing pad.

Four guards were waiting to greet them.

Luke set the Falcon down gently. "Well, I'm going. Are you two leaving, or coming with me?"

Chewie stood up, clearly indicating he was coming.

Han sighed. "Why not? Got nowhere better to be."

"All right, but we'll be taken to see Leia's parents," Luke said, "Her mother is the queen of Alderaan, and her father is the viceroy. So just don't act how you usually act."

"What are you talking about, kid?"

"You know what I mean," Luke said, firmly.

* * *

Vader entered his private communications chamber, and dropped to a kneeling position. A few clicks, and then the room was filled with the image of the Emperor.

"My master."

"Lord Vader. Your particular talents are needed with the fleet. They are moving in two days to re-conquer the Nagreen territories."

Vader sensed something was amiss. "My master, the situation here is becoming increasingly dangerous as we move closer to operational status. I do not think it is safe for me to leave at this time."

His words hung in the air, as a dark, empty silence answered him.

When the Emperor spoke, it was cold and bitter. "Perhaps you are part of this perceived danger, Lord Vader. Why do you question my orders?"

Now he _knew_ something was amiss. But there was nothing he could do but obey.

"I will leave tonight to join the fleet, my master."

The Emperor cut the call.

* * *

Leia's father met them in the grand hall. Han and Chewie were gazing around in wonderment. Luke, of course, was used to being around royalty, but the Alderaanian palace was nothing like the Imperial palace. The Emperor's palace was dark, cold ... built to emphasize power and intimidation more than beauty. Alderaan was a place of beauty and peace, and it was reflected in its architecture.

Bail shook Luke's hand firmly. "It's a pleasure and a surprise to see you once again, young Luke."

Luke grinned shyly. "Sorry for dropping in on you like this." He gestured behind him. "These are my friends. Han Solo, and Chewbacca."

"Uh, hello," Han said, shaking Bail's hand.

Chewie roared, amiably enough.

"I was worried," Luke explained, "I felt something had -"

Bail raised a hand. "We will discuss it after dinner. Right now you need rest ... and food."

Two white protocol droids stepped forward.

"D-J2 and Em-Zero-Y will escort you to your rooms," he said, gesturing at the droids, "We will speak again at dinner."

Luke nodded. He was glad Bail seemed to know why he was here. It meant he was a little less crazy than Han believed, for what that was worth.

* * *

They were given the full hospitality of the royal court of Alderaan. Luxury guest quarters, full droid room service ... even Han could find nothing to complain about.

"I don't know, kid," Han said, sitting on one of the beds, "I don't feel like we're dressed properly."

"It doesn't matter," Luke said, "It's not a big royal feast, just an informal dinner." Luke glanced back at Han. "You don't have to feel uncomfortable."

"I'm not."

"Then why are you fidgeting? I can't believe you can face down Jabba the Hutt without blinking, yet get nervous about a dinner with royals."

Chewie gave a few short barks, which sounded like a laugh.

"See, Chewie's not scared."

Han stood up, brushing himself off. "Yesterday we were smuggling spice. Now we're dining with royals. Why didn't you tell me you knew these people, kid? We could have hit them up earlier."

"Like you say, you never know where life is going to take you," Luke said, starting towards the door. "And Han? We're not hitting them up for anything! I'm here to find out what happened to my friend."

"Sure, kid, sure," Han said, following behind.

* * *

When they entered the dining hall, they found Bail waiting for them just inside the door.

"I've got a surprise for you, Luke," he said, smiling. He gestured behind him where a boy was already seated at the table.

Luke's face lit up. "Ben!"

He quickly moved forward to greet his old school friend.

"Hi Luke!" Ben said, grinning. "Should I ask what you've been doing, or is that better not said?!"

"Ah, Ben," Luke said, punching his arm, "You always did worry too much."

Dinner wasn't anywhere near as awkward as Luke had feared. He was right about Bail keeping things informal.

It was just the five of them, with a few droids standing by to serve.

The conversation was kept light; mostly talk about the climate and cultural history of Alderaan. Bail didn't ask anything of what the Millennium Falcon's crew had been up to, much to Luke's relief.

The conversation soon drifted onto the local sports, and Bail and Han began discussing the relative merits of Corellia's Nunaball team.

Seeing as he and Ben had both finished, Luke asked to be excused, and he and his friend went out onto the nearby balcony.

"So," Ben said, "Have you heard from your father?"

Luke shook his head, then looked away.

"Sorry, Luke."

"It's okay," Luke said, "I made this choice. I knew what it would lead to. So how have you been? Last time I saw you was ..."

"When we were leaving Coruscant," Ben said, "Well, a lot has happened since then."

"Obviously," Luke said.

"Viceroy Organa took us to Alderaan, and he arranged for my father to have treatment to counteract the brainwashing he received as a royal guard."

"Brain washing? I didn't know about that."

"It was to ensure loyalty," Ben said. "Anyway, once that had been removed, my father got a new job at the palace here. I enrolled in medical school. My father changed his name, but we haven't encountered any trouble from the Empire. The viceroy says it's because the Emperor's priorities are with eliminating the growing Rebellion right now."

"So how are you finding medical school?" Luke asked, not wishing to discuss the Emperor.

"Great. And, well ..."

"What?" Luke prompted.

"I met this girl, in my anatomy class."

Luke grinned.

"My Dad met someone too," Ben said, "In the palace intelligence department where he works. So now we double date."

"What's her name?" Luke asked.

"Salenna. She's so smart. We were always competing for top mark, that's how we met. She beats me most of the time, but says I let her win."

They stood in comfortable silence, looking up at the stars.

"So you're happy here?" Luke said, eventually.

"Absolutely. It's paradise. I think I want to live here forever. Buy a house near a lake, and raise a big family."

Luke grinned, imagining his friend as a father. Somehow, it seemed to fit.

Ben glanced back at Luke. "So how are you finding life with Han and Chewie?"

Luke shrugged. "It's okay. I've seen so many places ..."

"Just like you always wanted to."

"Yeah," Luke said, "Only sometimes I ..."

"Miss your father?" Ben suggested.

Luke nodded. "I'm scared he's disowned me."

"Do you ever try and contact him?"

"I've sent him a few encrypted messages, but he hasn't replied. I can't send too many, or he might figure out a way to crack the encryption and trace them ..."

"I'm surprised you've managed to avoid him for this long."

Luke again gazed up at the stars, suddenly sensing a dull ache in his mind. Was it Leia again? Or was it his father?

"Do you know where Leia is?" Luke asked, suddenly.

Ben shook his head. "I know she left to go on another diplomatic mission. She hasn't come back yet. Why, do you know?"

Luke shook his head. "No. I just have this feeling ... a feeling that she's in trouble. That's why I came."

"Well, you always did have those feelings, Luke," Ben said, "And most of the time they turned out to be right. But note, I said most."

"I just hope this is one of my off days," Luke said, with a tight grin. The dull ache was getting more urgent. He wanted to hold his head, but he didn't want to worry his friend.

"It's late," Luke said, finally. "I think I'll go say goodnight to Leia's father, then turn in."

"Maybe we could go hiking tomorrow," Ben suggested, "You can meet my girlfriend. You're here for a while, aren't you?"

"Hopefully," Luke said, distantly.

"Well, night then."

"Night, Ben."

Luke waited until his friend had left, before taking one last glance at the night sky. It was time he went and spoke to Leia's father.

He found Bail waiting for him outside the dining room. Han and Chewie were nowhere in sight. Luke assumed they had retired to their rooms. Bail beckoned, and led Luke into his private offices. Once there, he locked the doors, and ran a security check. Then he sat down opposite Luke, observing him carefully.

Luke felt slightly unnerved. He spoke up, uncomfortably with the silence. "So. What has happened to Leia?"

"I will tell you shortly. But first I feel the need to address another issue ..."

Luke was curious.

"Luke, I feel it was my influence that made you leave Coruscant."

Luke shrugged. "You made me realize what I already knew myself. I could never have stayed."

"You are hunted now. Perhaps it was better that you did."

Luke couldn't believe what he was hearing. "And become the Emperor's newest production-line minion? No thanks."

"But some say things are better under Palpatine than they ever were under the Old Republic. You have never known any government but the Empire."

"Any government would be better than him in charge of things," Luke said, becoming annoyed, "I may not know much about politics ... but no one has any freedom. What he says goes ... and he doesn't have anyone's betterment in mind but his own! He's a power hungry tyrant, if you ask me. Being away from Coruscant has made me realize this all the more."

"But your father supports him."

"He doesn't support the way he does things," Luke said, trying to convince himself as much as Bail, "Deep down ... I know he doesn't! The Emperor has some kind of power over him ... I don't know how it works, but it keeps him chained like a slave."

"So you don't want to be with your father?"

"I do!" Luke said, feeling more uncomfortable, "But I will not support the Emperor."

"Perhaps in time you will come around to his viewpoint, Luke."

"I can't believe I'm hearing this," Luke said, standing up in distress.

Bail raised his hands. "Luke, forgive me. Sit down, please."

Luke did so, cautiously.

"I am sorry if I offended you, but I needed to be sure of your loyalty."

"Loyalty?" Luke said, "To what?"

"Luke, Leia has been captured. Personally, by your father."

"Why? What in the galaxy does he want with her?" Luke frowned. "Is this bait, to lure me back?"

"No, Luke. Nothing quite so devious. Leia is a member of the Rebel Alliance. Your father wants the location of the Rebel base."

"Leia is a Rebel?" Luke said, surprised. "I knew she didn't like the Empire, but ..."

Somehow, Leia didn't match the image of the fanatical Rebel fighter he'd seen on the holonet all these years.

"As am I."

Luke's mouth fell open. "You?!"

"Are you really so surprised?" Bail said, smiling.

"But I thought ... the way people in the Empire talk ... they were bad people."

"No, Luke. Most of us are just concerned people, who want to see this galaxy freed from Palpatine's oppression. I spent years trying to preserve democracy ... only to have it snatched away by someone who claimed to be on our side. I like to think of myself as a peaceful man, but sometimes one must fight to defend the innocent. A lesson you experienced on Coruscant."

"If you're asking me to join," Luke said, "I think that's too much to expect of me, sir. I've hurt my father enough already."

"No, Luke," Bail said, "I only ask for your understanding ... and silence."

"Of course," Luke said, shocked that Bail would think he would tell anyone. He had seen first hand what became of captured rebels.

"The Empire already has its suspicions, of course," Bail said, "And now, perhaps, they have proof."

"I'm going after her," Luke said, firmly, "There's no way I'm going to let anything happen to Leia."

"Luke, you mustn't risk yourself," Bail's voice became strained. It was clearly difficult for him to talk about his daughter. "Leia knew what she was doing ... we always knew this was a possibility. But you ... you are too important."

"I'm not important," Luke said. "And it's not a risk. I'll ... I'll talk to my father. I can convince him, I know I can. He'll let her go."

"You care for my daughter very much, don't you Luke?" Bail said, distantly.

"Of course!" Luke said.

"Have you ever wondered why?"

Luke felt a slight prickling in his stomach. Was there more to it than he thought? "What do you mean?"

Bail leaned forward, slightly. "Did you know she was adopted into the royal family?"

"Sure," Luke said, "She said her birth parents died when she was a baby."

"Her mother died shortly after giving birth to her."

"Like mine," Luke said, "We have a lot in common."

"Yes, like your mother. But her biological father ... is not dead, although Obi-Wan might beg to differ. We have never told Leia the truth about him for her own protection."

This was all sounding horribly familiar to Luke. "Why? Who is her father?" The prickling sensation had returned. The Force was telling him something, but the idea was so preposterous, he couldn't bring himself to believe it. But then ... it made such perfect sense. "Are you telling me she's my ... _sister_?!"

He glanced up at Bail, suddenly desperate for confirmation.

He nodded once then his face broke into a smile. "Twin sister."

Luke stood up, then sat down again. He rubbed his forehead. Then his face broke into a smile of his own.

"Does she know?"

"She has no idea. We had to split you up for your own protection, Luke. I'm sorry."

Luke's smile suddenly faded. "But that means ... my father is her father too."

"Yes, Luke."

"I'd hate to see her reaction," Luke said, "She hates ... no, she _loathes_ him."

"She hates the man he has become. I think she would have liked the man he once was - there is a very large difference, you know."

Luke shrugged. "He's not all bad."

"Well, you would be the one to know," Bail said.

Luke smirked. "I wonder how _he's_ going to take this."

"Luke ... it is your family, and your decision, of course. But before deciding on what to do with this knowledge, I think you should carefully consider the consequences."

"I'm sick of cover-ups and lies," Luke said, "I lived most of my life thinking my father was dead! It wasn't right ... people have a right to know the truth about their parents."

"It was for your own safety, Luke. You must understand ... the Emperor would have had you killed. Or worse, raised you as a Sith. If only Obi-Wan was still with us. He could explain it much better than I. He was there, after all."

"I doubt it," Luke sighed. "My experience of Obi-Wan is mostly confusing riddles and unfulfilled promises."

"Luke," Bail said, shocked, "You owe Obi-Wan your life. If he hadn't protected your pregnant mother from the Sith -"

"If he had told me about the Dark Side a little earlier, I wouldn't be in this fix."

"Tell you about ... earlier? Luke, what are you talking about? He's been dead for years."

"Never mind," Luke said. "Anyway, I'm going after Leia. I'll die before I let anything happen to her! Can I borrow one of your ships?"

Bail stood up. "Absolutely not. You are not going to endanger yourself. Leia would never agree to it, and neither will I."

"But we can't just sit around and do nothing!" Luke said.

Bail sighed. He had turned away from Luke. "Go and have a good night's sleep, Luke. Tomorrow, we will sit down and come up with a coherent plan. I will contact the Rebel Alliance ... perhaps a coordinated rescue mission can be accomplished."

Luke was about to argue, but then he remained silent. Bail would never let him go, he could hear it in his voice.

"Luke," Bail said, quietly, "She's my daughter. I have raised her and loved her all her life. I want her back as much as you. But risking yourself is not the answer."

"I understand," Luke said.

"Goodnight, then. I will see you tomorrow."

Luke nodded, then left.

He didn't remember the walk up the grand staircase to his rooms. His mind was buzzing with everything Bail had said. Princess Leia Organa, his sister and a Rebel. It was still a shock. Why had he never recognized it before? Did his father suspect this? Now that he thought about it, she did look like the pictures he had of his mother. It felt so strange to suddenly have a sister. He'd always thought of himself as an only child. Strange ... but wonderful.

Once he reached the rooms he, Han and Chewie had been assigned, Luke pressed the door release, and entered quietly. He was met with a sound which reminded him of a sandstorm on Tatooine. Except this roar was rhythmically alternating with periods of silence.

For a second, he thought it was Chewie, then he made out the smaller form of Han. Chewie must have taken the other room.

Not wanting to disturb his obviously tired friend, Luke didn't bother to change; he merely flopped down on top of his waiting bed. As he lay on his back, staring at the ceiling and listening to Han snore, he acknowledged the fact that he wasn't going to get a wink of sleep tonight.

Leia needed him. And he owed her. He'd never made it up to her, after he'd kept her in the dark about his father's identity. It was time he proved to her that he wasn't just Vader's son, he was a person in his own right, and he and his father were two very different people.

He glanced over at his still unpacked travel case, a plan gradually forming in his mind. His Force skills were somewhat rusty - make that _very_ rusty - but they would have to do. Just for tonight he would have to make an exception, a bit like that exception he had made when fighting Boba Fett.

He would never be able to sneak out of the palace and borrow a ship without them.

* * *


	4. Reunion

* * *

**Chapter 4: Reunion**

* * *

Vader was bored. It wasn't often he felt bored, especially while commanding an Imperial navy operation, but this was definitely one of those times. Behind him, he felt the fleet admiral approach. Vader spoke before he reached him.

"Please tell me you are not reporting another shield destiny fluctuation, Admiral."

The immediate reversal of the approaching footsteps confirmed Vader's suspicions.

He refocused his attention on Nagreen, which had turned out to be a small world containing a very vast population of beetles. Perhaps the Emperor had finally gone mad, and had begun to believe even mere insects were a challenge to his rule. Or, more likely, this entire operation had been an elaborate plot to shuffle him out of the way for a week or two.

What could possibly be happening on the Death Star, that the Emperor would go to all this trouble to distract him, Vader couldn't imagine. The spy he'd left on board had been making hourly reports, but so far, life on the Death Star was exactly the way he'd left it. Was it paranoia, then, that he wanted to do nothing more than return?

Hearing footsteps behind him, he stretched out through the Force to see who it was. Now it was the ship's captain. He had obviously scared the admiral into sending his subordinate ...

"Lord V-Vader?"

Vader turned around, eyeing the man. "What is it?"

"The first search team has returned from the landing site, my lord. They tested the lake water, and found no signs of any underwater cities. The second search team have reported their investigation into the volcano crater is proceeding without incident and -"

"Captain," Vader interrupted, "Are there any hyperdrive equipped ships aboard?"

"Only the transport shuttles, sir."

Vader began to walk. "That will have to do. Have one prepared immediately."

The hapless captain struggled to keep up with him. "Are ... are you going somewhere, sir?"

"That, Captain," he said, "Is not your concern."

"Of course not, sir," the man said, coming to a halt.

Vader left the bridge.

* * *

Luke yawned loudly as he left hyperspace, feeling the effects of his lack of a good night's sleep.

Artoo heard his yawn over the radio, and whistled.

A message appeared on the ship's computer screen.

_Would you like me to take over?_

"Very funny, Artoo," Luke said, "I'm just tired, I'm not dying!"

Luke didn't need to read the screen to get the gist of Artoo's indignant reply.

"Let's see what's out here," Luke said.

He stretched out with his Force sense, scanning the area for anything unusual. It was the Force which led him to this location, so it was up to the Force to show him why he was here.

He was rewarded with his sense of Leia becoming substantially stronger. Now he had that, no more. That was the last time he was going to use his Force abilities.

He was about to push in the throttle, when he paused. He had certainly sensed Leia, but what about his father? He was supposed to be here too, after all. He stretched out one more time, telling himself that _this_ would be the last time.

No, his father was definitely not in the area. Still, maybe it was better that way. That was one meeting he wasn't looking forward to.

Artoo whistled excitedly, and Luke glanced down.

_The Death Star is twenty kilometers away, at a heading of 42.8-76._

Luke rotated the small craft, and strained to see what Artoo was talking about.

"I don't see any battle station," Luke said, "All I see is a small moon."

Artoo beeped positively.

"Wait a minute ... you mean that's it!? Look at the size of it!"

Luke pushed in the throttle, and accelerated towards his destination. He'd already made up his mind when he'd borrowed this ship - there was no going back now.

"Artoo," Luke said, as they drew closer, "You still have that station's technical readouts, don't you? How far away will they be able to detect us? Is there any chance of sneaking aboard undetected?"

As Artoo searched for the data, Luke again stretched out with the Force, deciding to try one last time. Still no sense of his father. He wouldn't have a chance of sneaking aboard, if his father was anywhere within a hundred kilometers. But if he really wasn't there, all it would take would be a few simple mind tricks ...

No, Luke reasoned, his father wouldn't have left the Death Star, not now. He had to be masking his presence from him. Why he would do that, Luke couldn't imagine, but it was the best theory he had for now.

Luke felt the ship suddenly accelerate, and Artoo launched into a flurry of beeps and whistles.

"What's going on?" Luke said, "Tractor beam?!"

_We're being dragged into a hangar bay._

Luke shut off the engines and sat back. He wasn't going to fight this. He was going to have a civilized conversation with his father, and get what he came for.

One minute later, his ship set down in a smallish hangar bay with a slight bump. He removed his gloves and helmet, and opened the cockpit. Glancing down, he was surprised to find only a low-ranked officer waiting for him. No stormtroopers, no blasters, no hostility of any kind. Anyone would think he was expected ...

"Luke Skywalker?"

Luke jumped down beside the officer, and nodded.

"I have been ordered to escort you to Governor Tarkin immediately."

"Governor Tarkin?" Luke asked, confused, "Where is Lord Vader? Isn't he here?"

"I cannot answer that," the officer said, "Now if you'll just come with me."

Luke looked up at Artoo, and wondered whether or not to bring his droid along. It wasn't just the fear of leaving Artoo alone - he knew the droid was more than capable of taking care of himself - but the fact that Artoo had his lightsaber concealed within his dome.

The officer tapped his foot impatiently, prompting Luke to make a quick decision. Deciding that if killing him was the Imperial's intention, they would have done it already, Luke raised his hand and signaled Artoo to remain with the ship.

"Artoo, you stay put," Luke said, "I'll be back soon."

Artoo whistled in acknowledgement.

Luke followed his escort through the labyrinthine station, saying nothing throughout the long journey. There were lots of stormtroopers, technicians and guards, but none of them gave him more than a passing glance. Eventually, they reached a set of polished black doors. There, his escort stood to one side, and indicated Luke should enter first.

Luke hesitated, suspicious. Something wasn't quite right here. The absence of his father, for a start. Still, he wasn't going to get any answers by simply standing outside. Luke stepped forward, and the doors slid open quietly, revealing a circular black conference table. Seated at the head, Luke recognized Governor Tarkin.

The doors hissed shut behind Luke, causing him to tense. At the same instant, Tarkin stood up, revealing a blaster weapon in his hand. Luke suddenly became painfully aware of the lack of guards in the room. Tarkin stretched out a bony finger and pressed a button on the table, causing a click and a beep behind Luke.

_He's locked the door_, Luke thought, _this is not good!_

Tarkin gave Luke a smile that vaguely reminded him of the Emperor. "Well. Well well well. If it isn't Lord Vader's runaway son."

Luke's nervousness dissolved into anger at the patronizing tone. "Where is my father?"

"Not here."

"I know he's not here," Luke said, "And I asked you where he was."

Tarkin glared at him. "Do you presume to make demands of _me_?"

"I think I have a right to know where my own father is," Luke said, not intimidated in the slightest. Tarkin had nothing on his father when it came to intimidation, and Luke had stood up to his father plenty of times.

"And a father has no right to know where his own son is?" Tarkin answered, sneering.

Luke felt guilty, despite himself. "Listen, that's none of your business . . ."

"It is the business of all who command this glorious Empire, my young friend."

Luke glanced at the blaster, which the Grand Moff had been waving around as he spoke. "I am not the Empire's property," Luke continued, "My life is my own. Do you even know where -" Luke rubbed his head slightly, sensing something. He turned towards a wall, trying to see through it. _Father _...

His call was answered with a brief familiar touch. Familiar, yet different somehow ... not quite like he remembered him. It was more ordered, more efficient ... simply more Sith-like. Luke frowned, wondering what it meant.

He turned back to Tarkin. "Never mind. He's here now."

"Who is here?" Tarkin asked.

"My father. He's just landed, in fact."

Tarkin immediately slammed his hand down on the comm unit built into the table. "Commander? Has Lord Vader returned?"

He quickly switched it off as mentioned Sith Lord came striding through the conference room doors. The reinforced lock obviously meant nothing to him.

At the sight of him, Luke felt a rush of emotions. By the Force, he had missed him so much! Despite their differences, despite all the arguments, at that moment, Luke wanted nothing more than to hug him. His father would never forgive him if he attempted anything of the sort in front of Tarkin, however, so he had to settle for a simple gaze. His father returned the gesture briefly, granting him the barest acknowledgement.

Then, he turned, and focused his attention squarely on Tarkin.

Luke frowned, hurt. It wasn't like he expected a warm reception, after what he'd done, but stars, they hadn't seen each other in months. He could at least say hello.

"Lord Vader," Tarkin said, cold, yet polite, "Did the conquering of Nagreen not proceed as planned?"

"There was no rebel base on Nagreen, Governor Tarkin," Vader said, "My presence was not required."

"I see," Tarkin said, his tone communicating his disdainful opinion of that course of events.

"Tarkin, is there a reason why you, a high-powered blaster, and the boy are locked in this room?"

Luke bristled at being referred to in such a matter, but kept silent.

"The blaster was merely for security, Lord Vader. Your son is, after all, a traitor. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have the Death Star's first demonstration to attend."

He walked around the table, and out the exit, leaving the two of them alone.

Luke waited for his father to say something. Instead, he turned his back to Luke, and paused in front of the window, gazing out at the passing starscape.

"It's nice to see you, Father," Luke prompted.

He received no reply. Luke tried a little probing along their Force bond. Where he used to feel a hidden and well-guarded affection, he was shocked to find an empty coldness.

"Come on, Father, it's me," Luke tried, "Your son. The bane of your life. You could at least act pleased to see me."

His father still did not reply. Luke became nervous. "Have you ..." Luke started, wanting to know the truth but fearing the answer. He swallowed, then braced himself. "Have you disowned me?" Luke asked.

His father clenched his hands together, behind his back. "I raised you and cared for you, and you repay me by running off with criminals at the first possible opportunity."

"They are not criminals!" Luke said, annoyed. "They're my friends! And you know why I ran away -"

"So you could waste the talents I taught you?!"

"I would rather waste them than use them for evil!" Luke said, becoming frustrated.

His father turned around to face him, waving an accusing finger in his direction. "In other words, the situation seemed difficult, so you ran away. I don't know where you learned this weak manner of dealing with your problems, but it was certainly not from me."

"It wasn't weak," Luke said, defensively, "It was intelligent."

"Weak."

"Intelligent."

"Weak!"

"Intelligent!"

"Stop arguing."

"I'm not the one who's -"

Luke broke off suddenly. They were getting nowhere. He had to show his father he was an adult now, or he wasn't going to convince him to free Leia any time soon.

Luke moved over to the table, and pulled out a chair roughly. He sat down, placing his hands in front of him, and looked up at his father. "Look, can we just have a calm and rational discussion?" Luke suggested.

"Very well," his father said, sitting opposite.

"No yelling?"

"No yelling."

"All right," Luke said, "I'm sorry I ran away. Really, I am. But I had no choice. I couldn't do what you wanted me to do ... I couldn't turn to the Dark Side!"

"You are a young, foolish idealist."

"If you were honest with yourself, you'd admit you didn't want me to turn either."

"How would you know?"

"I know you," Luke said.

"If you want to believe something so naïve, then be my guest. But as soon as the Emperor orders our return, you will apologize for your misconduct, and offer yourself to him as a Sith apprentice. Our plan will go ahead."

Luke rolled his eyes. "I can't do that."

"Is that not why you returned?" His father sounded confused.

"No!" Luke said, sitting up, "I returned because of Leia. She's my friend ... no, she's more than that. Much more. And I'm not going to let you or anyone else cause her pain."

His father stared at him for a few seconds. "And you imagine I am simply going to release her to you?" he asked, in disbelief.

"Well, why not?" Luke said.

"Still as foolishly naïve as ever, I see."

"If you let her go, I'll stay in her place," Luke said.

"And agree to be trained as a Sith?"

"I'll consider it," Luke said.

"You seem to be overlooking something."

"What?"

"I already have you. I also have the princess. You are in no position to negotiate."

It all sounded so simple when his father put it like that. Luke cursed inwardly. He just hadn't thought this plan out. Still, he had another card to play.

"It's not that simple. There's something I have to tell you."

"What is it?"

"It's about Leia."

Luke paused for a moment, bracing himself for his father's reaction.

"She's -"

Luke broke off, suddenly getting a horrible premonition.

He stared out the window, wondering what could cause such -

Suddenly, he fell forward onto his knees, just as a wave of pain rolled over his mind, causing him to grip his head. As it rose in intensity, he curled up tightly, shuddering as it reached a climax, then abruptly ebbed away.

Then, there was only silence.

A few seconds later, he felt his father haul him to his feet, and place him back in the conference room seat.

"What ... what was that?!" Luke moaned, rubbing his head. "It felt like ... death ... millions of people ... dying."

"Not millions," his father said, sounding as stoic and detached as ever, "Billions. Billions of people have died."

"How - what?"

"We are on a planet destroying battle station, after all."

Luke gasped for air, still trying to comprehend the atrocity he had just felt. They had been talking ... then out of nowhere -

He rubbed his head again, still feeling a pain. It was just a single person this time. It felt familiar. _Leia!_

Luke stood up quickly, and started towards the door. Just as his father reached out to stop him, Tarkin entered, grinning smugly.

"Lord Vader," he said, "I am proud to announce the Death Star is now fully operational. And might I say, our first test went rather well."

"You puddle of banthaspit!" Luke shouted, "What did you do!!"

Tarkin's sly smile remained on his face, but he gave Luke a look a person might give a species of fungus growing on their bedroom ceiling.

"Did you consult the Emperor?" Vader asked, "Alderaan is one of the core systems."

"Alderaan!" Luke yelled, coming to a realization of the full of horror of the situation.

"I am in command of this battle station, Lord Vader," Tarkin said, walking around the side of the table, "I became tired of waiting for Princess Leia to respond to your rather ineffective methods of information extraction. Now we have the location of the Rebel base."

"If she gave you the location, then why did you destroy her planet?" Vader asked.

Tarkin cackled, "I never did like the place."

"You son of a Hutt!" Luke yelled, stretching out an arm. Tarkin was raised into the air, then slammed into the bulkhead. Luke started towards him, fully intending to attack this vile creature until his anger was spent.

Tarkin's surprise at Luke's ability dissolved into fear as Luke approached. "Lord Vader, restrain your son!" he yelled.

Vader stepped forward and held Luke back. Luke struggled, but he was no match for his father's strength. He whirled around to face him, accusingly. "No!"

"Calm yourself."

"But my friends! Han ... Chewie ... Ben! Leia's father! All those people ..."

Luke collapsed into a chair.

Tarkin stood up, and brushed himself off.

"Lord Vader, I will leave it in your hands to ensure that ... that offspring of yours remains under guard and restrained. I will not have him disrupting this station's working in any way."

Vader was only half listening. He was watching Luke. "It is not wise to make an enemy of my son, Tarkin," he said.

"Are you threatening me?" Tarkin said, outraged.

"No," Vader replied, "Merely offering you some advice. Come with me, Luke."

* * *

They were riding in a lift and standing side by side. Luke was silent, and his eyes were filled with a cold, blank sadness. Despite that, Vader was pleased to have his son back again. He was glad he had trusted his sense and returned from Nagreen immediately. If he hadn't ... well, he didn't want to think about what might have happened. Doubtless the Emperor had ordered Luke to be executed immediately. It was surprising he hadn't been shot down on approach.

But now, he had his son, and the boy was never leaving his sight again. He had grown impressively powerful during his time away ... at least, powerful for one who had received very little training. What he needed was some guidance - he needed to be shown how to use his power and when to use his power. The Emperor may have given up on the boy, but Vader certainly hadn't. His son was still trainable ... he wasn't quite an adult yet.

Vader gave his son another sideways glance. The boy looked ... empty, somehow. He had almost preferred it when they had been arguing.

"I am sorry about your friends," Vader offered, to be charitable.

Luke didn't reply.

The elevator came to a halt, and Vader stepped out. He turned when Luke didn't follow him.

"Come on."

Luke focused on him with obvious effort, and took a step towards him. Then he hung back.

"What is it?" Vader asked, becoming impatient.

"Can I see Leia?"

"The princess?" Vader said, surprised at the quiet request, "Of course not. She is in a high security cell."

"Please," Luke said, "Let me. She's in pain ... I can feel it. I've got to go to her!"

Vader studied him carefully. He couldn't detect any ill intent, and no subterfuge. Although they had been apart, he could still read his son like a datapad.

"Please," Luke begged, sounding truly pathetic.

"Very well," Vader sighed, rejoining Luke in the lift.

They remained in silence until the lift doors slid open and they stepped out into the detention center. The guards snapped to attention.

"Lord Vader," the commander said, stepping forward, "We were not informed you would be visiting a prisoner."

Vader walked straight past the man. "Must you be informed every time I make a decision, Commander?"

"No, sir."

"Good."

Luke followed him down the cell-bay corridor, until he stopped next to a key-code security lock. He entered a code then opened the door. Leia was hunched over on the bench. She didn't acknowledge his entry.

"Your highness, there is someone here who wished to see you," Vader said, casually, stepping aside to allow Luke entry.

Luke stepped in, and rushed over to her. "Leia?"

Leia looked up in surprise. "Luke!"

They embraced warmly, then Leia fell against Luke, sobbing.

"I'm sorry," Luke said, "I'm so sorry."

They continued to embrace each other, and Vader clenched his hands together impatiently. "I said you could see her," Vader said, "And now you have."

"One minute," Luke said, "And could you give us some privacy, please?"

"Privacy? For what purpose?"

Luke frowned, then waved him out. Vader breathed in and out once, then retreated outside. He knew his son well enough to know this was one of those times when it was better to simply let him have his way.

Luke was surprised Leia had recognized him. It felt like they hadn't seen each other in years. So much had happened. But as they sat side by side on the bench, it was as if they had never been apart.

Leia wiped away the last of her tears. "Why are you here, Luke?"

"It's a long story," Luke shrugged, "I ... I felt you were in pain, so I went to Alderaan. Your father told me what happened and then I sneaked away. I had to come for you, Leia."

"You shouldn't have," Leia said, "Now they have both of us."

"We'll get out of here," Luke insisted, "I promise. Just give me a day or so."

"No, Luke, don't you see? I don't matter. The Rebellion is what matters. Unless the Empire is stopped, more planets will suffer the same fate as Alderaan. They must be stopped. Do you understand me? No matter what it takes, the Rebellion must survive ..."

"Shhh," Luke said, looking towards the door in fright. "He'll think you're trying to recruit me."

"Don't you see, Luke?" Leia said, softly, "I am. Forget about me. Run away, to the Rebellion this time. For me."

"Leia, I'm not leaving here without you. I promise -"

The door slid open, interrupting them. Luke stood up reluctantly, as his father called him.

"Wait, Luke," Leia said, standing up to give him one last hug.

Luke returned the gesture, then reluctantly allowed his father to pull him away.

* * *

By the time they reached his father's quarters, Luke found he was emotionally drained and exhausted. He fell onto a nearby couch and buried his face in his arms. The couch had no cushions, as was typical for an Imperial piece of furniture, but Luke was too distracted to worry about such things as comfort.

He lay there; completely still, just wishing he could disappear from this crazy, conflicted galaxy.

_Run away to the Rebellion?_ Leia must have gone crazy from confinement. Luke almost smiled at the thought of the Rebellion accepting the son of Darth Vader with open arms. No, he didn't want any part of this war. All he wanted was for his friends to be safe.

With a wince, he remembered that Leia was the only one of his friends who was still among the living. It was too much to think about and too much to deal with all once. He'd had it with this life.

It was then that something warm and soft fell on top of him, causing him to open his eyes in surprise. It was a blanket. A black, thermal blanket. He turned over and looked up at his father, wondering why he would care whether or not he was cold. Hadn't he said he had disowned him?

His father met his gaze. "Where are your personal items? Did you bring any luggage with you?"

"In the ship," Luke said, "It's in one of the hangar bays, I don't remember which. Artoo is still down there too."

"I will have someone bring it up, along with some food. Doubtless you have had nothing to eat."

It was unbelievable. He sounded just like he used to whenever he'd come home after his curfew, while they were living on Coruscant. It was irritating and reassuring, all at the same time.

Once he returned from sending the message, Vader sat on the couch opposite, studying Luke.

Luke stared back, wondering what to say. They hadn't had a proper chance to renew their long dormant bond yet ... the argument in the conference room hardly qualified. Luke desperately wanted things to be all right between them again, but he knew it would be a difficult task. He knew his father was unlikely to ever support the choice he'd made, but at least he could accept it. Acceptance wasn't much to ask.

"I missed you," Luke said, eventually.

It took his father a while to respond. "Then why didn't you return earlier?"

Luke didn't reply. It wasn't worth starting an argument again.

"You are too young to be on your own," Vader said.

"Maybe you haven't noticed, Father, but I'm an adult now."

His father continued, ignoring him. "I still cannot understand why you left, without even stopping to say goodbye. I thought we had a better relationship than that, young one. Perhaps if you had taken the time to discuss your feelings with me, we may have worked out a compromise, which didn't involve you becoming a wanted criminal."

"Oh, come on," Luke said, "You made your opinion on the subject very clear, as I remember. 'You either stay with the Emperor or be killed' were your words."

"And how is the situation different now?" Vader asked, "You have merely prolonged the inevitable."

Luke considered his father's words. He was right. He had come back into the same problem he had left. And this time, he had nowhere else to go. His friends were all dead. He would make sure Leia was freed, but what would he do then?

"You were about to tell me something about the princess," his father prompted, "In the conference room."

Luke sighed, remembering Bail's words. Bail Organa ... who was now space dust. It was up to him now. He looked up at his father, wondering if telling him really was the right thing to do. What if Leia had also inherited the curse? Luke suddenly felt defensive, frightened at the thought of his newly found sister becoming the new target of the Emperor. No, he couldn't say anything. As much as it hurt ... he couldn't.

"What is it?" his father asked, obviously sensing his confusion.

He was about to open his mouth, when the door-com beeped. It surprised him, until he realized it would be his luggage.

His father stood up, and opened the door. A stormtrooper delivered his travel bag, followed by a serving droid with a food tray. Luke stood up eagerly to take it. The smell of it reminded him he was starving. Somehow, the events of the day had caused him to forget about eating.

He looked up again when he heard a familiar beep. "Artoo?"

His astromech droid came forward in greeting, whistling.

"You may eat," his father said, "I am going to contact the Emperor."

Luke couldn't help but notice that his father locked the door after the stormtrooper and serving droid had left. He obviously didn't trust him. As his father entered the communications room, Luke felt regret that their conversation had been cut short. He still had much he wanted to say to him. But now it would have to wait until tomorrow.

He barely got halfway through his food when he fell asleep from pure exhaustion.

* * *

Vader stood in the holo-generator field, running through a mental exercise to focus his thoughts and calm his emotions. It wouldn't do to appear in his current state before his master - having his son back in his care had stirred up thoughts and feelings his master would not approve of.

Once satisfied he appeared impassive and detached, he triggered the field and dropped to one knee.

It took his master longer than usual to respond.

"Lord Vader."

"My master."

"The boy has returned, then?"

"Yes, my master. It was fortunate that I returned early from Nagreen. The results could have been ... unfortunate, if the boy was left here alone."

"Yes. Unfortunate," his master agreed.

Vader waited, meeting the Emperor's gaze squarely. "Do you wish me to return with him, my master?" Vader prompted.

"Not immediately, my friend. I have been informed you are currently on route to the location of the Rebel base. That is the more pressing issue, for now. Remain where you are, until you have dealt with the Rebels."

"Yes, my master."

"And keep that boy under constant supervision, Lord Vader. I do not need to warn you of the danger he presents to the galaxy."

"Yes, my master. I will not fail you."

His master cut the call, leaving Vader alone in the room. He remained kneeling for a while, before getting up and shifting to his meditation chamber. This new development was puzzling, to say the least. One week his master was ordering him off the station, and angry when he warned him of the danger Tarkin presented. The next he was ordering him to stay, when it presented a great risk of Luke escaping.

He was sure the Emperor knew as well as he did, that it was unlikely they would find the Rebels on Dantooine.

He stretched out to check on his son, and found him asleep. At least the boy was safe for now. But if he was to stay here then Luke would become, essentially, his prisoner. Still, it did give him time to prepare him for his upcoming training.

As Vader began to welcome this new development, he withdrew into the Force for some much needed meditation.

* * *


	5. Prisoner

* * *

**Chapter 5: Prisoner**

* * *

The night had stretched into the early hours of the morning, when Vader found his meditation interrupted by a violent disturbance in the Force.

He stretched out curiously, seeking an answer.

The feeling returned. It was Luke. Vader analyzed the energies carefully ... it was wildly fluctuating and uncontrolled.

His son was dreaming.

A muffled cry of anguish jolted him to his feet, and he quickly left the meditation chamber. Not just dreams - _nightmares_.

Luke had always suffered from this problem to varying degrees, but this was the strongest he had sensed his son's unconscious pain. Either he was having an especially bad nightmare, or this was a side effect of his Force development.

Once he entered the main room, he strode over to the couch where his son lay. His blanket and pillow had fallen onto the floor, and he was threshing his arms wildly. An incoherent stream of words filled the air.

"No ... NO ... don't! Don't do it! Chewie!! ... No ... Stop him! Leia!"

Vader stood over his son, wondering what course of action to take. He stretched out to join mentally with Luke, trying to calm him down without waking him.

Luke initially responded, then began to return to his anguished state.

"Father! Stop him! He's going to ... Han!!"

"Luke," Vader said firmly, reaching out a hand to prevent him rolling onto the floor.

"No!"

"Wake up, Luke."

He shook him gently, and then moved around to pick up his blanket. After wrapping it around his son, he shifted him up into a sitting position and sat down beside him, offering support through proximity.

Finally becoming fully awake, he rubbed his eyes. "Father?"

"Yes. You were having a nightmare."

"A nightmare?"

"Yes."

"So ... so they're not really dead?!"

His blue eyes were filled with hope and his hands were still shaking. Vader was almost tempted to lie. But that would accomplish nothing.

"If you are referring to your friends on Alderaan, then yes, it is likely they are dead. Alderaan was destroyed."

"But ... but I was only talking to them yesterday!"

"Would you like something to drink?"

His son shook his head, slowly.

Vader glanced down, and picked up Luke's pillow. "This couch is too small for you. You nearly fell on the floor. I will have someone bring in a bed."

"Don't worry about it," Luke said, sounding distracted, "I slept in a smaller space on the _Falcon_. Darn, I guess the _Falcon_ is gone too ..."

His son was abnormally pale. Vader glanced down at the unfinished dinner. "You didn't eat all your food. You must be hungry."

"I can't believe I'm never going to see them again," Luke continued, "You know, I think I'm cursed. All the people I care about die."

"Luke, that is suppositious rubbish," Vader said, standing up, "There is no such thing as a curse. There is only the Force, and you, my son, should know that better than anybody."

When his son didn't reply, Vader glanced in his direction. Luke was looking at him in surprise.

"What is it?" Vader asked.

"You called me 'son'," Luke said, sounding half relieved, half hopeful.

"I have always called you that."

"I know. I just thought ... thought you had disowned me, that's all," Luke said, rubbing his head.

"I did not say that."

"You didn't deny it."

Vader sighed, and returned to sitting beside Luke on his makeshift bed. "The Emperor ordered it. But despite what you may believe, young one, the Emperor ordering it and my actual doing it is not the same thing."

Luke leaned against him, and shuffled down until he was using him as a pillow. Part of Vader wanted to shift away, but the other, stronger part, decided to tolerate it. His son may believe he was an adult, but inside, he was still a vulnerable, frightened human being who clearly needed his father right now.

Perhaps if he'd been there more for him, during moments like this, he wouldn't have run off. If only he had been given a guide to being a perfect father at the beginning, none of this would have happened.

"I heard you went awol for a month," Luke said, his voice muffled into the folds of Vader's cape, "After I left."

Vader thought back, remembering that terrible time. "I needed some time alone," Vader explained.

"I didn't mean to hurt you."

"It is in the past," Vader said, firmly. "You are here now, and that is what is important, my son."

"I wish I hadn't left ... then Han and Chewie would never have been on Alderaan. At least they'd be alive."

"Son, you are not responsible for the destruction of Alderaan. Tarkin is. Wallowing in guilt will not help anyone."

Luke was silent for a moment, clearly thinking. "How do you cope with death?" he asked, eventually.

Vader thought for a while. He thought about the day his mother died in his arms, so unjustly taken away. He thought about Padmé, his bonded mate, whom he would have given his life a thousand times over to protect.

"I am the wrong person to ask," he offered. "Go on back to sleep," he added, standing up before his son could press him any further. Luke fell into the space he'd left, then sat up, quickly.

"I'm not tired," Luke said, "I'm not going back to sleep. I can't stand it ... I don't want nightmares again."

"I will come and wake you up if I sense you having a nightmare," Vader said, picking up Luke's pillow and fattening it up. "Now go on."

"I might just go for a walk."

"A walk? Where?"

"Just down the corridor."

"Do you honestly think me that stupid, Son?"

Luke sighed, standing up. He glanced over at the empty half of the room. "I'll just do some gymnastics, then."

Vader watched as his son began to stretch, suddenly having an idea. "Have you been keeping up with your lightsaber practice?" he asked.

"Not really," Luke said, "I haven't had the chance."

"Then let us see if you still remember the skills I taught you. Where is your lightsaber?"

"I ... I left it on Alderaan."

"You _what_?"

"Well, I didn't know Tarkin was going to go and destroy the place, did I?" Luke said, defensively.

"You must always have your lightsaber with you - _always_," Vader chided, "Do you ever see me without my lightsaber? Do you ever see me leaving it behind somewhere?"

"Okay, okay," Luke said, "I'm sure you have spares."

"Yes, I do," Vader said, "Wait here while I go and find one."

When Vader returned from his meditation chamber, he handed Luke the spare saber, then drew his own blade. There wasn't as much room as he would like, but it was enough to practice in.

Luke turned on his makeshift blade, and waved the blue column of light around with pleasure.

"Father," he said, "How do you make a lightsaber?"

"When you have reached a certain mastery of the Force, the knowledge will be shown to you, during a meditative trance."

"It must be complicated," Luke said, raising his sword to cross blades with his father. Vader noted his position ... it was a little awkward, but he had assumed a reasonable ready stance. He observed with approval that his hands were holding the saber in the correct grip.

"Have you been practicing your meditation technique?" Vader asked, as he swung his saber gently towards the left side of his son's defense. Luke met the attack easily, then followed up quickly.

"I've been a little busy," Luke said, stepping into his attack.

Vader feinted, then caused his son to lose ground in order to defend himself.

"Doing what?" Vader asked, "Staying out of trouble, I hope."

"If that's what you feel comfortable believing," Luke grinned, swinging his saber around in an unorthodox method of attack.

Vader didn't mind. He'd 'invented' a fair few lightsaber moves himself in his youth, much to the ire of Obi-Wan.

Vader didn't continue the conversation; he concentrated fully on the duel, intending to press his son until he had reached the extent of his abilities. Despite his technique being quite rusty, Vader could sense power behind the moves ... potential, straining to be unleashed.

The sparring match continued for another five minutes, gradually increasing in speed, until Luke flipped sideways, resulting in both of them swapping sides. Vader parried his son's follow-up attack, then swung his saber around, aiming for Luke's arm. He moved the blade back just before it hit his son, then he stopped the fight by raising a hand.

"You are not paying attention," he said.

"I am," Luke insisted, breathing quickly.

"Why are you exhausted?" Vader asked, "Use the Force to enhance your stamina." Vader stretched out, and was surprised to feel his son was only maintaining a minimal connection with the Force. Even that appeared weak.

"What is the matter?" he pressed, switching off his blade. His son followed suit, then looked at the floor.

"Have you forgotten how to open yourself to its energy?" Vader pressed.

"No," Luke said, "I just ... you know, maybe I will go back to sleep. I'm tired now."

"We will have another practice session tomorrow," Vader said, as his son walked away, "And I want you to practice using the Force to defend yourself."

Luke suddenly whirled around, and Vader detected a burst of annoyance from him. "I'm tired of the Force!"

"You have barely begun to discover it -"

"Maybe it doesn't even exist!" Luke yelled.

Vader stepped closer. "Don't you ever speak such blasphemy in front of me again," he said, quietly but firmly.

"Well what good has it ever done me?" Luke countered, "If I wasn't cursed - yes, _cursed_ - with these abilities, the Emperor wouldn't want me dead, and we could be a normal family."

"You and I, a normal family," Vader said, in his driest, most sarcastic tone.

"You know what I mean," Luke said.

"What you need," Vader said, firmly, "Is guidance. Without proper instruction, your skills are developing erratically. No wonder you are confused."

"I'm not confused," Luke said, "I just want to be normal."

"Even without the Force, you would be far from normal, my son," Vader said, "Besides, you cannot escape your destiny."

"I don't want to use my Force abilities!" Luke said, "I don't want to be trained!"

Vader struggled to maintain his temper. His son was simply going through a difficult phase ... it would be easily remedied. "You will feel different tomorrow."

"No, it's not just because I'm tired. I made up my mind when I first left Coruscant."

"But ... why?" Vader asked, unable to comprehend his son's decision.

"Because they aren't natural," Luke said. "It's not right to have all these strange powers. They'll corrupt me."

"Son," Vader said, "You have already been opened to the Force. Once you have traveled that path, you cannot go back."

"How do you know?" Luke asked, "Have you ever tried? Has another Jedi or Sith ever tried?"

"No," Vader said, "But I know it is impossible. It is like simply deciding not to see, or deciding not to hear. You are sensitive to the Force, and nothing can change that."

"But I don't want to be!" Luke insisted, sitting down on the couch.

"You can't deny who you are. You are my son."

"That doesn't mean that I _am_ you," Luke said, "Father, why can't you just accept my choices? Why do you insist I become like you?"

Vader sat opposite his son. "Luke, I will not be here forever. When I am gone -"

"What are you talking about?!" Luke interrupted, sounding nervous.

"Perhaps if you had let me finish, you would know."

"What did you mean by that?" Luke asked again, urgently, "Are you sick?"

Vader stretched out, sensing his son's fear and insecurity. He had just lost his friends; doubtless he was feeling sensitive about death. He had chosen his words poorly.

"No, I am not sick. I was referring to the fact that I am mortal. I do not want the ways of the Force to die out. When the Emperor and I are gone, you will be the only one left. I want to make sure you are trained completely."

"Why don't you find someone else to train, then?" Luke suggested, "I am sure there are other Force sensitive people out there, somewhere. People who are far more willing than I am. Maybe you'd find someone strong enough to kill the Emperor."

"Very unlikely," Vader said, standing up, "And besides - they would not be my son."

"I wish you'd just accept me as I am," Luke mumbled.

Vader studied his son, wondering if the boy even knew who he was himself.

"Go to sleep," he suggested, "Then I might consider it."

"It's nearly morning," Luke said, "What's the point."

"The point is that I don't want to have to live with an obnoxious and disagreeable son, due to a lack of sleep."

"I'm not even tired," his son said, folding his arms.

Vader started towards his meditation chamber, leaving his son to his own devices. Before he reached the doors, he heard a strange rumbling sound behind him, and glanced back.

His son had begun to snore.

* * *

After three more arguments, in which neither side would budge, Luke was relieved when his father gave up trying to train him. However, the alternative had not been very appealing.

It was four days after he'd arrived at the Death Star and Luke was beginning to feel like smashing something. He'd been locked in his father's quarters, day and night, with only Artoo and a computer terminal for company. On the first day, he had tried to break the lock. After being electrocuted fifteen times, he'd given up in frustration. When it came to engineering, his father had proven himself a genius.

Luke paced up and down, looking at his chrono and wondering how long until something interesting was going to happen. He glanced at the door, wishing he could simply dissolve it with his gaze. He wanted to be out doing something, rescuing Leia perhaps. He sighed, wondering what he was going to do about his sister. The naïve idea he'd arrived with wasn't quite coinciding with reality.

Somehow he'd imagined sitting down and talking things over with his father, then all three of them would fly off into the stars and live happily ever after. Instead, he found himself locked the same rooms, day after day, with no proper explanation given as to why.

Luke kicked the couch in anger, then nearly fell backwards at the sound of the door opening. Seeing it was his father, he turned away, sulking. He was feeling too irritable to talk to him.

His father, likewise, did not speak. He disappeared into the holo-comm chamber, and did not reappear for a good twenty minutes. The secretiveness only served to anger Luke further.

"Speaking with his rottenness?" Luke asked, when he returned.

"Whom I was speaking with, is none of your business." He scanned the floor around the couch Luke had adopted as his bed. "And clean up this mess. Sharing these quarters is difficult enough without you living like a dianoga."

His father began to stride towards the door.

"Hey, wait," Luke said, "Where are you going?"

"To meet with Governor Tarkin. We are about to receive a report from the scouts sent to Dantooine."

"Can't I come?" Luke said, "I'm bored stiff in here!!"

His father turned, and looked at him appraisingly. Luke met his gaze hopefully.

"Will you agree to restrain yourself around Governor Tarkin?"

"Sure," Luke said.

"Then you may come. But any dangerous behavior from you, and you will be back here before you can say Tatooine."

Luke mumbled an agreement, heading straight for the door.

* * *

Tarkin gave Luke a wary look when he entered. Luke didn't miss it.

"Why is your son here, Lord Vader?" Tarkin asked, coldly.

"He is of no concern to you."

"He is of much concern to me, and if he exhibits any objectionable behavior, I will make a personal complaint to the Emperor."

"Go ahead," Luke said, "He already wants me dead, how much lower can his opinion drop?"

"You'd be surprised, young Skywalker, you'd be surprised."

"Now he's threatening me!" Luke said, turning to his father for support.

A messenger entering the conference room interrupted the conversation.

"The scouts have reported from Dantooine," the man said.

"And?" Tarkin asked, standing in anticipation.

"They found remnants of a base, but estimate it has been deserted for some time. They are now conducting a further search of the surrounding area."

The man straightened, then left. Luke could feel Tarkin was fuming.

"She lied to us!"

"Good for her," Luke said.

Luckily the Grand Moff was too angry to listen.

"She will be executed! Immediately! We have no use for her now!"

"No!" Luke said, smile fading from his face. "You've already killed all her family, destroyed her planet and her home, isn't that enough? Now you want to kill her too?"

"Lord Vader, kindly take your son away and explain to him that my word is law."

"Perhaps on this station, Tarkin, but this station is not the Empire, nor is it the galaxy. You would be wise to remember that," Vader said. "Luke, come."

As Vader swept out the door, Luke gave Tarkin one last narrowed glare, then followed his father.

"I can't stand him!" Luke said. "He's so . . . what's the word? Condescending. He barely shows you much more respect than me!"

"We are a threat to his ambition."

"How so?" Luke asked.

"He would like to become Emperor himself. The Sith line stands in his way. If both of us were to abdicate the throne, he would be next in line."

"He's too overconfident if you ask me," Luke said, "He acts like he runs the universe instead of this stupid machine."

"That is an astute observation, son. Tarkin sees the Death Star as a great and glorious tool of power. You and I see merely a machine - because we know where the real power lies. But Tarkin does not believe in the Force."

"How can he not believe in the Force?" Luke said, "Especially after my little ... uh, demonstration."

"People like Tarkin would rather believe in a thousand coincidences than acknowledge the existence of something they cannot see."

Luke nodded. Suddenly, he reared back in shock when he realized they had been walking towards his father's quarters.

"Wait! Where are we going?"

"I have work to do, Son."

"Can't you work elsewhere?'

"I _will_ be working elsewhere. You will be staying in my quarters."

"NO! I'm not going back there! Please? Come on, I won't get in the way!"

"You are right. You won't be in the way, because you will be in my quarters."

"How would you like to be locked in there for four days straight!?" Luke challenged.

"I would enjoy the peace and quiet," his father said, pulling him on.

"Oh, you're just saying that!"

They reached the doors, and Luke was dragged inside. Luke turned away, sulking.

"If you behave yourself, I will return later and take you for another walk," his father said.

That was the final insult for Luke. "Oh, for the stars sake! When are you going to wake up and notice that I'm not a child!? You always treat me like this!"

"Perhaps if you behaved like an adult instead of whining and throwing tantrums when you don't get your way," his father suggested, waving a finger at Luke. He then turned and left, depriving Luke of the chance to reply.

"Yeah, perhaps I should start behaving like you and killing people when I don't get my way!!" Luke yelled at the door. He turned away, then kicked over a nearby table. He looked around for something else to smash, and realized the room was bare.

He walked over, and picked up the table he'd upended. With some mild Force use, he levitated it and hurled it towards the doors. Just before impact, the doors slid open and the table went flying out into the corridor.

Luke cringed as a loud clatter sounded outside. It was followed by a couple of groans. He stepped forward, and looked out to survey the damage.

The table lay on its side, crumpled from the impact, and underneath lay the door guard and a stormtrooper. They had been knocked unconscious.

"Ah, sorry, I didn't mean to -" Luke started, looking down at the unconscious bodies.

He then looked up at the doorframe, in sudden realization.

His father had forgotten to lock the doors.

His father, Dark Lord of the Sith and Mr 'I never make a mistake' had made a blunder which meant Luke was free to roam the Death Star to his heart's content.

After he had finished mentally gloating, Luke lifted the table off the two unconscious men, and dragged the bodies inside.

He was about to leave, when he glanced back at the stormtrooper curiously. That armor could be just the thing he needed to avoid attracting unnecessary questions.

Time to go have some fun.

* * *

It was less fun being a stormtrooper than Luke anticipated. The armor was clunky and too big for him. Not to mention the helmet, which cut off seventy percent of his vision.

Still, it kept him anonymous which was the most important thing.

Within half an hour he found himself hopelessly lost. The place was like a big spherical maze. Down on the lower levels, the engineering looked patchy and rushed, as though the builders had cut corners to meet some impossible deadline. It was a little unsettling. Even the lift he traveled back up in squealed and shook as it scratched the side of the wall.

He felt relieved to get out in one piece. After that experience, he decided to stick to the core regions, despite the risk of discovery.

Luke eventually found himself in a hangar bay. Several freighters were being refueled, while others were unloading their cargo. Luke watched the procedure, wishing he could assist the technicians in maintaining the ships.

"Hey! You there!"

Luke turned in the direction of the sound, trying to adjust the helmet. He could barely make out a low-ranked officer.

He glanced behind him, then, seeing no one, turned back.

"Me?" he said. His voice sounded louder than usual.

"Why are you standing there? Go and help unload!"

Luke quickly moved forward, and joined two other stormtroopers who were marching towards a newly docked freighter. At first, he walked beside them, then he fell back, not wanting to attract anyone's notice due to the obvious height difference.

He adjusted the helmet again, and focused on the freighter. The sight of it caused his stomach to lurch ... it was the exact same type as the _Millennium Falcon_. It was as beat up and modified as the _Falcon_ too.

His two companion stormtroopers came to attention at the foot of the ramp, and brandished their rifles. Luke glanced down at his own holster, and saw it was empty. A stormtrooper without a blaster - he was like a jawa without its robe. He struggled to find a comfortable place to put his hands as the ramp lowered in front of them.

A figure stood at the top of the ramp, and started walking down before it had made contact with the deck. That arrogant swagger was strangely familiar to Luke. So was the face which emerged into the light of the hangar bay.

"Howdy, gents," Han said, waving the delivery form in the general direction of the lead trooper. "It's all in the cargo hold. Take your time, boys, I need the rest."

Luke blinked at Han in disbelief. It took all his willpower to avoid reaching out to touch him, just to make sure he was real.

Han continued walking straight past them, making for the hangar bay refresher.

Luke started to follow him, then was roughly pulled back by the lead stormtrooper.

"You, start unloading the smaller modules. We'll take the class one cargo containers."

Luke had no choice but to obey. He walked up the _Falcon's_ ramp, taking the opportunity to ensure that this really was the _Millennium Falcon_. If not, it was a darn near perfect replica.

He pushed past the other troopers, and quickly grabbed a cargo container under each arm. While the other two were picking up a larger container, Luke left the ship, and dumped the containers on the floor.

He glanced around the hangar, searching for Han. Nowhere in immediate sight - he must be still in the refresher. He headed over as fast as he could walk. Running was out of the question - he had already attracted enough attention as it was without being seen sprinting desperately for the refresher.

Just as he reached the door, Han came out. Luke stopped short.

"Get out of my way, bucket head," Han said, idly, pushing past.

Luke stretched out a hand, stopping him.

Han stopped, then turned around slowly. "Is there are problem?" he asked, dangerously.

"Han," Luke whispered.

"What? I can't hear you, helmet face!"

Luke glanced around, desperately.

"Han, it's me," Luke said, louder.

Han's expression changed from anger to his familiar lop-sided grin in a millisecond.

"Luke? I was thinking you were pretty short for a -"

"Inside here," Luke said, pulling him into the refresher.

They were lucky the place was deserted.

Luke pulled off his helmet. "Han, I thought you were dead!"

"We would have been, if ya hadn't run off, kid. Chewie and I went after you the second we found that note you left."

"And Threepio?"

Han rolled his eyes. "Yeah, he's on the _Falcon_. Biggest mistake I ever made. Should have left him on Alderaan -"

"Where did you get that uniform?" Luke asked, noticing Han's blue Incom delivery services coveralls.

"I'll tell you, if you tell me where you got that one, kid."

"Long story," Luke said.

"So's this one," Han replied, gesturing at his clothes. "Anyway, kid, here's the deal. We unload the cargo, and we're allowed to refuel, then we can leave. As soon as possible is the preferred time, before anyone discovers what happened to the real owners of this uniform."

"Han, I can't leave without the princess! They're gonna kill her!!"

"Kid, what did I tell you?"

"Han -"

"What did I tell you?!"

"Never get involved with princesses."

"Exactly. Now unless you somehow have this princess running around in the stormtrooper getup as well, I'd say rescuing her is out of the question."

"I can do it. I just need a few days."

"No, you're coming with us, kid. Let her go. She's not worth it!"

"How would you know?" Luke said, "You haven't even met her."

Han sighed, rolling his eyes. He then dug in his pocket, and pulled out a comlink.

"Take this, kid. It's coded to the _Falcon's_ private channel. Drop us a line if you need help. We'll be in the sector for another three days."

"Thanks Han!"

"You owe me, kid!"

Luke never got a chance to reply. The sound of the door sliding open caused him to pull the helmet on quickly.

Han raised his eyebrows at Luke, and held up three fingers.

Luke gave Han a thumbs up, then left the refresher.

He headed straight for the lifts, this time. He had three days to get the princess out of that high security cell.

And he didn't have the slightest idea how to do it.

* * *

"So you have no idea of his whereabouts?" Vader demanded.

"No, sir."

Vader felt his mood sink into that dark, murky area which usually resulted in the deaths of those around him. The guard before him seemed to feel it also, and began to shake.

"Explain to me how this happened."

"Well, sir, I was standing outside the door, when I was knocked unconscious by a flying table."

Vader stared at the man, scarcely believing what he was hearing. "Did you say 'a flying table'?"

"Yes, sir. It came out of nowhere, flying straight through the air and -"

Vader raised a hand, letting the Dark Side of the Force communicate his displeasure at this mockery.

"It's the truth! I swear!" the guard gasped, struggling to breathe through the chokehold.

Vader closed his grip, causing the body to fall limp. He opened his hand, allowing the corpse to fall to the floor.

Now to find his wayward son.

* * *

Luke had intended to make a quick trip back to his father's quarters, and start planning his rescue of Leia. As usual, the Force seemed to have a grudge against him. Or perhaps it was because he had no idea what floor his father's quarters were located on. It wasn't something you could just ask a random passer-by.

As he turned down another corridor, he saw two officers coming the other way, and quickly stepped into an alcove. The men walked closer, then they paused, and Luke could hear their conversation.

"I have contacted Grand Moff Zigera. He says he will support us only if he is guaranteed the Meerasi cluster if we gain control."

"What did you say?"

"I said yes. Once we gain control of this galaxy, my friend, the Meerasi cluster will seem pitifully insignificant."

_Gain control of the galaxy_? Luke leaned forward slightly, curious.

"I suggest we now move into stage two of our plan. The only thing preventing us now is Lord Vader."

"He is not an insurmountable obstacle."

"I wish I had your optimism."

"An opportunity will arise."

"Then we will wait until it does. We have spoken too long already."

Luke heard footsteps, and sensed the men leave. He shook his head in disbelief. As usual, everyone in the Empire was plotting against everyone else.

He stepped out of the alcove, and into the corridor. Now he was back where he started. Lost.

Luke decided to head towards the lift bay he could see in the distance. Time to try the next floor up. As he approached the doors, they slid open, and a familiar black-caped figure stepped out. He stood in front of Luke, masked gaze meeting his own.

Luke did the only thing he could do. He saluted.

"Luke!"

"I'm not Luke," Luke said, "I'm LS-32738, loyal servant of the Emperor. How can I help you?"

His father grabbed him by the collar, and pushed him into the lift. Luke watched carefully as he pushed the button, noting that his quarters were on level 10.

His father waited a few seconds, before starting to lecture. "If this is the means by which you hope to convince me of your trustworthiness, you have failed miserably."

"What do you expect, keeping me locked up like a prisoner? I was going crazy in there!"

"I cannot risk letting you roam free."

"I'm not going to hurt anyone!"

"For your own safety, as much as anyone else's. There are many aboard this station who would enjoy killing you, Son."

"Tell me about it," Luke said, "I just overheard two officers talking about taking over the galaxy. All the Imperials are power-mad if you ask me."

"No one asked you, son."

His father stepped out of the lift, and Luke followed him, somewhat reluctantly. He knew where they were heading. As he suspected, they soon entered into the overly familiar sterile black rooms.

Luke removed his stormtrooper helmet, and began to peel off the armor. "Where's the guy who owns this armor?" he asked.

"Recovering from the injuries you inflicted."

"It wasn't on purpose!" Luke said, struggling to remove the gloves, "He was in the wrong place at the wrong time! Besides, the guard got the worst of it. I hope he's okay."

"He is dead."

"What?!" Luke said, throwing the last bit of armor on the floor.

"He was in the wrong place at the wrong time."

"Dad!" Luke said, frowning, "You know I hate it when you do that!"

"How many times have I told you not to call me that?!"

Luke shrugged. "Yeah, yeah."

His father stepped closer, looming over Luke. "You are not leaving these rooms again. I will have you chained to the wall by your wrists, if I have to -"

"Ha! I'd like to see you try!"

His father took a step closer, reaching out a gloved hand to grab him. Luke was too quick for him though, and dodged away. He grinned, daring his father to try again.

But his father simply turned away, though, and entered the room containing his meditation chamber.

Luke stared after him a moment, then sat down with a sigh. Nothing had changed. Not that it mattered - he had a rescue to plan.

* * *


	6. Rescue

* * *

**Chapter 6: Rescue**

* * *

Vader had been attempting to meditate for coming up three hours. He hadn't succeeded.

He was worried. As far as he could tell, Luke's little excursion around the station had just been that - he hadn't attempted to escape or go after Leia. Yet that didn't stop his worry. It also didn't stop his anger at his worry.

It was a cruel trick of biology. That was all. Yet he still couldn't let go of the feeling that if anything were to happen to Luke ... he couldn't stand it. His son was all he had left.

Trying to focus on something else, Vader consulted his schedule, and noted that he still hadn't reported to his master. He left the meditation chamber and headed for the communication room. As he walked through the main lounge, he heard a rumbling sound which could only mean his son was sleeping. Tired after a day of trouble making, no doubt. Some things never changed.

He sent the communication request then waited for the Emperor to respond. When he did, Vader dropped to one knee.

"My master."

"Lord Vader. What have you to report?"

"Just as I suspected, the Princess Leia had fooled Governor Tarkin and given a false location for the rebel base."

The Emperor waved a hand. "Never mind that now. I want the Death Star unveiled to the public. I am organizing a grand ceremony in two weeks time. We will locate the Rebel base soon enough, my friend. They cannot hide forever."

"Yes, my master."

The Emperor was about to disconnect, when he paused. "Incidentally, Lord Vader, I trust you have seen to it that young Skywalker is implanted with a homing device?"

Vader glanced up, confused. "A homing device, my master?"

"Yes, a sub-dermal homing device. We must not lose him again, Lord Vader. If you have not already done so, see to it immediately."

"Yes, my master."

The channel cut off, and Vader stood up. An internal homing device. Somehow, he didn't imagine Luke would agree to that anytime soon. In fact, it was likely he would be vehemently opposed to the idea. Not only that, it was eerie reminder to Vader of an implanted slave transmitter he'd once carried himself.

Vader brushed aside the memories, and returned to the main room. His son was still fast asleep and snoring gently. He walked over to the side of the couch and watched him for a few moments. He always managed to look deceptively innocent while he was sleeping . . . more innocent than usual, at least. He reached down, intending to adjust his blanket, when he drew his hand back violently, reminding himself where such feelings had led him before.

He stepped outside his quarters, and took out his com-link.

"Send a medical team to my quarters immediately," he said, "And tell them to come equipped to implant a sub-dermal homing device."

* * *

Luke woke up the next morning feeling groggy. He didn't need to look at the chrono to know he'd slept a few hours longer than normal. He rubbed his face, then sat up as he became aware of a delicious smell. A tray holding a freshly cooked breakfast and a glass of juri juice sat nearby, and he began eating hungrily. Halfway through, he looked up, suddenly aware of his father's presence. He was sitting on another couch, a few spans away.

"Good morning," Luke said, his voice somewhat muffled by the food in his mouth, "Thanks for the food."

"You're welcome," his father rumbled.

Luke continued to eat until he was satisfied, then he washed it down with the last of the juice. He stood up, stretching.

"Ah, that was a good sleep! I'm going to go have a shower."

"Very well."

Luke returned in ten minutes, drying off his hair. He was surprised to find his father still in their quarters. He had normally left by now. Luke eyed him, curiously.

"During your time away," his father said, "Did you get much piloting practice?"

"Sure," Luke shrugged, "Why?"

"I thought you might like to go for a flight around the Death Star."

Luke was thrilled at the thought. "In what?"

"A TIE Fighter."

"You'd let me fly alone?" Luke said.

"I will come with you, of course."

"When?" Luke asked, resting against the back of the couch.

"Right now, if you are ready."

Luke started towards the door, excited. His father fell into step behind him.

Once they reached the hangar, Luke suited up and climbed into the TIE Fighter normally used by one of his father's wingmen. After testing the radio to make sure they could communicate, Luke followed his father's TIE Advanced X1 out into the dark, black body of space.

They flew in a long straight line for about a kilometer, while Luke became used to the balance and maneuverability of the craft.

"Can I test out the guns?" Luke asked.

"Only if you ensure that nothing is in front of you," his father replied over the comm.

Luke rolled his eyes. He pressed the trigger and fired several rounds of green laser fire.

"Whoops, I just blew a few electrons away," Luke joked.

"Follow me and we will circumnavigate the station."

Luke turned the fighter around, and drew in a sharp breath as the Death Star filled the window. It truly was a monster.

His father must have picked up on his wonder. "Impressed by mere technology, Son?"

"Of course not," Luke said. "It's an ugly ball of metal and its only purpose is to kill billions as quickly as possible."

They flew in closer, and Luke stuck close beside his father as they dropped down to the surface.

"If only the people who invented this could put their minds to building agricultural devices, I bet they could eliminate galactic hunger within a year."

"Spoken like a true farmer," his father said, lightly.

Luke grinned. "You know, I'm right behind you and I know how to fire the guns."

"If you wish to challenge me to a dogfight, there is something you should know about the difference between your craft and mine."

"What?"

"My craft has shields."

Luke glanced down at the scopes, and saw his father was correct. "No fair!" They had dropped lower, and Luke eyed the clusters of turbo lasers warily. "I've never flown in an unshielded craft before," Luke admitted, eventually.

"Do not worry, you are doing well," his father replied. "If you prefer, we could travel further above."

Luke frowned, then dropped his craft lower. His father followed suit, so Luke was obliged to dip further below. Now, there was only a meter between the bottom of his craft and the tops of the turbolaser guns.

His father dropped still lower, until his craft was a mere ten centimeters above the surface.

Luke swallowed, wondering how they'd got into this crazy competition, and matched his father's move.

His father responded by dropping until his craft was only within a centimeter of the surface.

Still unwilling to let his father beat him, Luke inched his craft lower and lower. Before he knew what he was doing, he was stretching out and using the Force to help him. Its energies rushed to fill him, encouraging Luke to stretch further and deeper into them. Piloting the craft suddenly became an extraordinarily simple task.

After a few seconds, his father pulled up and Luke followed suit.

"Impressive, son. Very impressive."

Luke didn't answer. He felt annoyed at himself for giving in and using his Force abilities. His father responded immediately.

"It is natural for you to use your abilities. As natural as for a duck to swim."

"I'd rather not talk about it," Luke said, firmly, "If you don't mind."

"Very well."

Luke was surprised. He had expected at least some argument.

"It's great being out here," Luke said, looking to change the subject, "Just like old times, huh? Remember when you first taught me to fly?"

"I have attempted to purge that memory from my mind, but to no avail."

Luke chuckled. "I was so nervous ... everyone kept telling me what a great pilot you were, and how I was going to be a natural ... all those mistakes I made, I was just trying so hard to impress you."

"Impress me?"

"Yes. I thought you'd be disappointed if I wasn't as good as you."

"Son, that is ridiculous."

"I know that _now_," Luke said, "I was only, what, fifteen at the time."

"Even then, that was ridiculous. Why didn't you tell me how you felt?"

"You weren't always the easiest person to approach, you know," Luke said, "Especially when I was fifteen."

"I would hate to think you grew up feeling that nothing you did was good enough for me."

Luke was silent, thinking.

"Son?"

"No," Luke said, "I never felt like that, well, not exactly. I just wanted to impress you."

"I can think of at least one occasion on which I was impressed."

"What was that?"

"The day I came home and found your bedroom was clean."

"Oh, very funny," Luke said, rolling his eyes.

"I wasn't joking."

Luke sighed, and gazed out at the stars, wistfully. "Why did things have to change?"

"There is no growth without change."

"I know I have to grow up," Luke said, "But why did it have to be like this?

"How would you have preferred it to be, Son?"

"Well, for a start, I didn't want to be separated from you. Why didn't you respond to my messages?"

"What would you have had me say?"

"Anything!" Luke said, annoyed. "Hi, how are you, that kind of thing. It was as though you no longer cared."

"It was a difficult time. One day, if you have children of your own, you may understand what it is like to raise and care for a son for many years, then have him go off on his own."

"You won't see me sending a bounty hunter after my children!" Luke insisted.

Luke could sense his father's dark amusement at the memory.

"I heard you were more than a match for him, Son."

Luke smiled to himself. The smile then faded from his face as he began to remember his situation. All this talk was making the idea of leaving his father again seem less and less attractive. He was ready to be on his own, but he still needed to know he had a parent, someone willing to accept him, no matter what. Someone to go to when he needed a place to turn. Everyone did.

He suspected these thoughts were his father's intent, but that didn't make his choice any easier.

* * *

They arrived back on the station around midday, station time. Luke found lunch waiting for him in their quarters, and he ate hungrily. His father remained with him, going over some reports. After lunch, his father mentioned he was going for a prisoner inspection, and suggested he might like to visit Leia. Luke agreed eagerly. By the time they had entered the lift, though, Luke knew he couldn't keep ignoring the warning feeling in his gut.

Something was going on with his father. You didn't need to be a Jedi to work it out. It was time to bring it up.

"Father?"

"What is it?"

"Why are you being so nice to me?"

His father turned his masked head towards Luke, thoughtfully. "Am I not normally nice to you, Son?"

"You got me breakfast in bed, took me out flying, and now you're letting me see Leia? Last time you treated me like this was when you threw away my biology project."

"I didn't know that was your biology project," his father said, waving a finger at Luke, "It was not labeled in any way. I thought you had left food rotting on your desk, as you were inclined to do."

"I know, I know," Luke said. "It was years ago - I've forgiven you, you know."

"If you must know," Vader said, "I have been aware you are finding it claustrophobic and tedious on this station, and felt you could use a break."

Luke nodded. "Thank you."

The elevator doors slid open, and they stepped out into the detention block. Luke followed his father down the high security cell bay, and watched while he opened the door to Leia's cell.

"I will lock you in here," he said to Luke, "And pick you up when I am ready to leave."

"Thanks," Luke said.

He walked down the stairs, and moved forward into Leia's embrace.

"Luke!"

"Leia, how are you?"

Leia sat down on the shelf, "I've been better. And you?"

"My father took me out flying this morning."

"Oh."

Luke glanced towards the door, making sure it was shut. "Leia. I've got a plan."

She gave him a look like Han would when he said he'd only be a minute in the shower.

"I'm serious!" he said, "I've arranged a ride out."

"And how am I going to get out of this cell, Luke?"

"Artoo has been working on the station's security since the day we got here. He's found a way to unlock your cell from a remote location."

"And the guards?"

"I'll have to deal with them."

"And your father?" she said, raising an eyebrow.

Luke turned away. "That's the only problem," he mumbled.

"Luke, this is crazy. There's no point in all this ... I'm no use to the Rebellion without the Death Star plans."

"Artoo has the Death Star's technical readouts," Luke said, "He's been carrying them since I left Coruscant."

Leia's face lit up. "Then go, Luke. Get yourself out, and go to the Rebellion."

"No!" Luke said, "I'm not leaving you here."

"The Rebel Alliance needs the plans to this battle station, Luke. Only then will they have a chance to destroy it. _The plans_ are important, not my life! Please, Luke, leave without me. Or else more planets will be destroyed ..."

Luke met Leia's gaze, struggling to keep himself from telling her the whole truth. She must feel something ... the constant reminder gnawing at his own mind was hard to ignore. They were twins ... it was impossible to deny it.

Just as he was about to reply, the cell door hissed open. Luke heard his father call him.

"Do it, Luke," Leia pleaded.

Luke sighed. "Goodbye, Leia."

* * *

Vader was aware of his son's depression. It wasn't until they returned to the command decks that he decided to bring it up.

"You care about her too much, Son."

Luke's reply was predictably defensive. "How can you care about someone _too_ much? That's ridiculous."

"When you care about someone so much than you could not cope with their death ... that is caring about someone too much."

"It is better to have loved and lost, than not to have loved at all," Luke said.

"Ah, so you _do_ love her. I suspected as much. You are wasting your time. She wouldn't court a son of mine if he were the last man in the universe."

"For the last time, I don't love her in that way. And even if I did, which I _don't_, she would understand that we are two _extremely _different people."

"Are you so sure?"

"Yes!" Luke said, forcefully.

Vader stretched out a hand, stopping his son. Luke turned to meet his gaze.

"Son, I am serious now. Princess Leia is scheduled to be executed. She is going to die. It is time to start preparing yourself for the loss, not holding on to foolish hopes of rescue."

Luke frowned. "Have you been reading my mind without my knowledge?! Because if you have -"

"I don't need to do that, young one, to know what you are thinking."

Luke turned and continued walking. "So how are they going to execute her?"

"I do not know. It is Tarkin's order. You will have to ask him."

"I don't want to," Luke said, "If I ask, he'll know it's important to me, and make it especially barbaric. Can you ask, please?"

"No. It is better that you do not know. We will be gone from this station soon, I will suggest that he postpone it until then. I am going to see him now, in fact. You may come, or you may return to my quarters."

"I'll come," Luke said, immediately, "Anywhere but your quarters!"

* * *

Tarkin had his back to them when they entered the room. He was listening to a crackled recording playing over the speaker system.

Luke paused next to his father, and they also listened to the voice.

_"Heavy losses on the initial wave ... the blasters were torn right from the hands of our stormtroopers. We need reinforcements, as soon as possible!"_

"A distress call?" Vader asked.

"Yes," Tarkin said, "From Uadi, in the Grayma sector. They claim a guerilla operative team has taken over the Imperial barracks, and is holding the planetary governor hostage."

"Have you sent reinforcements?"

"I was waiting for your opinion, Lord Vader."

Luke felt his father's surprise at that comment. Tarkin always liked to act like he was the ultimate supreme commander, who needed no advice from anyone.

"And why is that, Tarkin?" Vader asked, sounding suspicious.

"Blasters being torn from the hands of stormtroopers? Sounds like someone from your corner of the galaxy, Vader."

Vader stepped around the table, and pressed a button to replay the recording.

Luke found himself subconsciously testing the voice for deceit. He had personally seen his father dispatch the last of the Jedi ... it was hard to believe there could still be one running around.

He sensed nothing but truth. So did his father, obviously.

"I will have to attend to this matter personally," he stated, starting towards the door.

"Very well. I will ensure your son is restrained."

"My son will be coming with me, Tarkin, of course."

"As you say, then."

His father left the room. Luke paused a moment, catching a very evil grin on Tarkin's face. He knew something they didn't, that much was clear. He turned, and followed his father.

* * *

"Pack your things," his father said, as they entered his quarters, "We will be leaving immediately."

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Luke said, "This seems weird to me."

"What are you suggesting?"

"Maybe Tarkin is planning to get both of us on one planet, then destroy it with the Death Star."

"Uadi is a day's journey for the Death Star. We will have solved the puzzle by then."

"I just have a bad feeling about this," Luke said.

"You pack. I will speak to the Emperor, and find out what is really going on here."

His father entered his private communication's room.

Luke glanced around, spying his droid. "Well, Artoo," Luke said, "Looks like we're finally out of here."

Even Artoo's whistle sounded skeptical.

* * *

The Emperor kept him waiting a good five minutes before answering. Even after he'd coded the call with priority one urgency.

"My master," Vader said, bowing slightly.

"Lord Vader."

When no explanation was given, Vader pressed on.

"We have received a distress call from a nearby system. There is a possibility one last Jedi straggler may be involved."

"Yes, I know. Why are you still aboard the station, Lord Vader? This may present a grave danger to us."

"I will leave immediately, my master."

"Incidentally, Lord Vader, I am sure I don't need to remind you to leave young Skywalker behind when you do leave."

Vader paused, wondering if he'd misheard. "My master?"

"He is safer there."

"With respect, my master, I believe he is safer by my side, where I can keep an eye on him."

"If you take him, you will need to take a shuttle. That will require extra time in hyperspace. Having to watch him and investigate this supposed Jedi will be a difficult task indeed."

Despite his worry, Vader was beginning to see the truth to the Emperor's words.

"We cannot risk the boy's escape again, Lord Vader. Have him guarded until your return."

"Yes, my master."

The call was cut, and Vader stood up, trying to make sense of the situation.

There was obviously some kind of manipulation going on here, and he suspected it involved his son. But it could not be an attempt to assassinate the boy ... unless the Emperor had gravely underestimated his abilities. That was possible - if the Emperor had a weakness it had always been overconfidence.

On the other hand, this could be a legitimate distress call, and he could be becoming paranoid.

Any scenario was a possibility.

The best thing he could do, would be to hurry up and deal with this supposed Jedi, then get back here as soon as possible.

He left the communications room, and turned to speak to his son.

"There has been a change of plan. You will be staying here."

Luke paused from packing and stared at him, obviously surprised. "The old corpse managed to talk you into _that_?!"

"It will be dangerous. Better that you stay here, under guard. I will have to trust you not to attempt escape."

Luke sighed, but nodded. Vader stretched out, but could only sense a resigned agreement. He started towards the door, then hesitated. He didn't want to leave his son like this, despite that internal homing device.

"Come here a moment, Son."

Luke stared blankly. "Why?"

"I need to talk to you."

Luke stepped around the couch until he was standing opposite Vader. He beckoned once, and his son shuffled closer. Vader then raised his hands, and placed them on his son's shoulders.

"I understand things are not easy for you, young one, and I know you still have your misgivings -"

"I told you, I'm not going to attempt to escape. I'll still be here when you get back, I promise."

"Are you certain?"

"For star's sake, Dad, yes!"

"Don't call me that."

"You keep calling me 'young one' all the time. You know I hate that."

"It is such an apt description, though," Vader said, ruffling his son's hair, briefly.

Luke ducked away, then stared at his father, with a slight disbelief in his eyes.

Vader released his son, realizing he had again slipped into worthless feelings that would only result in pain. He gathered the Force around him, preparing to initiate some subtle Force suggestion. He had become skilled at doing this when Luke was younger, he could only hope his son would still respond to the action and response pair he'd conditioned him to. "You look tired. We may leave for Coruscant soon after I return - you should have a nap while I am gone."

"Now that you mention it," Luke said, yawning, "I am kind of sleepy ..."

Vader shifted his son towards the couch. "Lie down."

"Night, Dad. Be careful."

In three seconds he was snoring. Vader stretched his hands, feeling satisfied. Now he could deal with this supposed Jedi in peace.

* * *

Luke felt a hand on his shoulder, gently shaking him. He stirred slightly, and then rolled over. He wanted to keep sleeping.

"Try again." The cold voice echoed in his ears, as if from very far away. Someone sounded very impaitent.

The hand returned to his shoulder, and shook him harder. Luke groaned in annoyance, then sat up, rubbing his eyes.

"Can you see I'm trying to ... AHHH!"

He was completely surrounded by the business ends of stormtrooper rifles. His shout caused a trooper to slip on his blaster trigger, and a bolt went bouncing around the room. In the confusion, Luke managed to dive behind the couch.

When he peered over the top, he saw Tarkin was standing a few meters away, looking far from happy. Behind him, a giant hole had been blasted in the bulkhead. It seemed they hadn't been able to bypass the door lock.

"What do you want, Tarkin!?" Luke yelled.

"Just to extend you an invitation," Tarkin explained.

Luke stood up. "You brought twelve armed stormtroopers and knocked half the wall down just to extend me an invitation? Are you out of your mind?!"

"Your friend, the princess, is about to find out what it means to defy the Empire. I thought you might like to come along as a special witness."

"You piece of bantha -"

Two stormtroopers dragged him back, holding him firmly.

"Escort him to the viewing area," Tarkin ordered.

* * *

Luke was almost blind with anger by the time he reached the viewing area. If Tarkin thought he was going to let him get away with this, he was in for a very big surprise. He glanced behind him, making sure Artoo was still keeping up with them. His loyal friend gave a low whistle, to indicate he knew what Luke was planning.

As they entered the control room overlooking the main hangar bay, Luke immediately rushed forward to the viewing windows. Down below, he could see the walls were lined with stormtroopers ... and all alone, in the middle of this deadly circle, was Leia. She was blindfolded and her hands were bound.

Behind him, he heard the troopers lock the door, but he barely registered the noise. He could see Tarkin entering the hangar ... still accompanied by his retinue of stormtroopers. What did he imagine they were protecting him from? One lone princess? He stood directly in front of Leia, doubtless offering some last insults. Then he raised his hand, and the stormtroopers behind him formed a straight line, then raised their blasters.

"NO!" Luke yelled, hammering on the glass.

Stormtroopers behind him immediately tried to restrain him, but he shook them off easily.

"Stop it!" he yelled, "Leave her alone!"

With an air-trembling explosion, the glass in the windows shattered, and fell to the floor far below. Luke launched himself through the gap, then time seemed to slow as he fell gently to the ground. It seemed he had all the time in the galaxy at that moment - everyone else was still, moving sluggishly. He heard something land beside him, and looked down to see his lightsaber. Trust Artoo to know what to do. It jumped into his hand like it was part of him, and the blade was soon at Tarkin's throat.

"Let her go," Luke said, quietly.

Tarkin was smiling ... actually smiling!

"Well, young Skywalker, you certainly are your father's son -"

"Will you be quiet for once?!" Luke said, "I'm sick of your megalomaniac gloating! I'm taking a ship, and the princess, and don't try and stop me!"

Tarkin nodded.

Luke turned, and stretched out a hand, ripping the blindfold off Leia's face. He carefully used the lightsaber blade to free her hands, then the two of them began to walk past the rows of stormtroopers. Luke was careful to keep his senses in tune with the Force, and his lightsaber ignited. One stray shot and he could lose her.

He noticed everything on the way to the ship. His reflection in the shiny floor, the twitch of every stormtrooper he passed, he was even aware of every breath he took. He needed to keep his perception at maximum.

It wasn't until they were safely on board that he let his guard drop. He sank into the pilot's seat, and warmed up the ship. This was familiar territory ... they should be safe from now on.

"Luke," Leia said, placing her hand on his arm.

Luke jumped. He hadn't realized how tense he had been. "What?"

"Thanks."

Luke smirked, "Anytime."

The ship began to rise. It was facing the far end of the hangar, and Luke could still see Tarkin's figure, standing at the top of the ranks of stormtroopers. He wouldn't miss him, that's for sure.

"What's that?" Leia said, pointing to a white shape streaming up the side.

"That," Luke said, "Is someone who doesn't want to be left behind."

Luke rotated the ship carefully, then extended the grappling claw. It was a simple maneuver to pick up Artoo, and then there was nothing holding him back. He pushed in the throttle, and the shuttle's engines erupted with a burst of energy.

They were free.

* * *


	7. Disruption

* * *

**Chapter 7: Disruption**

* * *

Vader was brought out of his meditative trance by the hyperspace exit warning alarm from his ship's cockpit. He sat up, and stretched his arms, studying the scopes. In five minutes he would be safely back at the Death Star, and not a second too soon as far as he was concerned.

The rumored Jedi had turned out to be a very clever con man, who had spent the last six months terrorizing the locals with his 'Force' powers. Vader had enjoyed the expression on the man's face when he had come face to face with the real thing. Still, it had been a little unsettling. The man had gone to great lengths to make his charade realistic, he had even cut his hair in the Jedi style and dressed up in a brown hooded robe. It had been a long time since he had seen such things.

The blue hyperspace tunnel faded into black stars as he left hyperspace, and the vast sphere of the Death Star filled his vision. After sending his clearance code, he brought his TIE Advanced in for a smooth landing in the main hangar bay. It wasn't until he had begun to exit the hatch, that the worry in the back of his mind forced its way forward.

_Luke_.

He wasn't here.

He stretched out again, making sure his senses were not deceiving him. Of all the ... how could his son have lied to him? He had been so sincere! He had promised him he would not leave!

Feeling desperation begin to flare up inside him, he quickened his pace and made for the hangar exit. Before reaching it, Tarkin stepped through it. It took more restraint than Vader thought he possessed to avoid killing him.

"Where is he?!" he demanded, immediately.

Tarkin held up his hands. "Calm yourself. I had nothing to do with it. He stole a ship and took the princess with him. Doubtless they are returning to the Rebel Base. We will catch up with them there."

"How did he escape from my quarters?" Vader demanded. "I left him asleep."

"Surprisingly, he managed to cut his way through a wall from the inside. It seems he had one of those laser swords you are so fond of."

Vader pushed past Tarkin, intending to investigate this matter himself. He silently thanked the Force he had resisted his conscience and had Luke implanted with the homing device ... now it was just a simple matter of obtaining the co-ordinates, then taking a ship and retrieving his son.

* * *

After leaving four TIE Fighters in his hyperspace dust trail, Luke was feeling relieved. From now on, it was a clean run. He looked over at Leia, smirking.

"Not bad, huh?"

"I don't know," she said, gazing out the window. "Only four TIE Fighters? I think this was a setup, Luke."

"I think so, too," Luke said. "Tarkin wanted me out of the way ... he sees me as a threat to his ambitions. He planned to have me rescue you, then shoot us both down as we flew away. He just didn't count on my piloting skills."

"Luke, he could easily have sent a hundred TIE Fighters after us ... no, I think they've attached a homing beacon to this ship."

"No problem," Luke said. "We'll drop out of hyperspace somewhere deserted ... I'll have some friends of mine pick us up, and we'll leave this ship for the Death Star to find."

"Friends?" Leia said, raising an eyebrow. "Trustworthy friends?"

"Uh, yes, you could say that," Luke said.

"Luke! This is the future of the Rebellion we're talking about ... we can't risk it!"

"Relax," Luke said. "Han isn't interested in the war. He'll help us, I swear."

"Han ...?"

"Solo. And his first mate, Chewbacca. They're in the freelance freight transport business. I've been helping out on their ship for the last few months."

"Smugglers?"

Luke shuffled, embarrassed. He didn't want Leia to get the wrong impression about his best friends, but he wasn't going to lie, either.

"That's one way of putting it." Luke looked back over his shoulder. "Hey, Artoo? Find us a suitable location to make the swap, will ya? I'll contact Han."

* * *

Six hours later, Luke and Leia stood waiting on the grey, cracked surface of the third moon of Yagon. The Imperial shuttle sat some distance away, the only break in the landscape for as far as they could see.

Artoo rolled around Luke's feet, beeping rapidly.

"The last thing I need is you complaining," Luke said, glancing down at his droid. "They'll be here. This is Han we're talking about."

Artoo made a rude noise that expressed his thoughts about Han all too well.

"Look!" Leia said, pointing up.

A moving light could be seen dropping through the thin atmosphere. As it drew closer, Luke recognized the _Falcon_.

"It's them! Come on!"

Once the landing dust cloud had cleared, the _Falcon's_ ramp dropped, and Luke could make out Han standing at the top.

"Thanks for coming!" Luke called, helping Artoo navigate the ramp.

"Anytime, kid. Wait a minute ..." Han peered closer. "Is that...?"

He and Leia stepped on board, and Luke pressed the button to close the ramp. "Han, meet Leia Organa, princess of the royal house of Alderaan."

Leia gave Han a slightly distasteful look, before pushing past him and heading for the cockpit. "Let's get out of here - we've got no time to waste. I'll start programming the co-ordinates. I just hope this bucket of bolts doesn't break down on us."

Han stared after her, his mouth falling open in shock. He turned back to Luke, narrowing his eyes.

"Kid, what did I tell you?"

"Han! She's my friend!"

"What did I tell you?!"

"Never get involved with princesses," Luke said. "But this one's different, Han! Just get to know her, you'll see!"

"I want her off my ship," Han said, waving a finger in Luke's face.

Luke watched the finger, only a span from his face, and was reminded of his father. His father - _oh Force_! He'd left without so much as a goodbye note! After he'd reassured him over and over that he wasn't going to leave! There hadn't been the luxury of choice ... it was break his promise or his sister's life.

"Kid, are you even listening to me?"

"Sure, Han," Luke said, pushing past the Falcon's captain." Come on!"

He would have to contact his father later.

* * *

_Coruscant_. Of all the places for his son to be going, that was where the computer had specified. Vader couldn't believe it. He had always suspected his son was crazy, now he knew it for a fact.

He immediately moved into the communications chamber, and sent a request for an audience with his master.

He answered quickly, this time.

"Lord Vader."

"My master. I have dealt with the disruption on Uadi. On my return to the Death Star -"

"Yes, I know," his master interrupted. "Young Skywalker has escaped with the princess."

"I have tracked his location using the implanted homing device. It appears he has already separated from the princess, and is now heading for Coruscant."

"That seems a highly unlikely course of action, Lord Vader."

"I am aware of the unusual nature of this, my master, but that is what the signal indicates. Perhaps I have finally managed to talk some sense into him."

"I will wait for his arrival, then, Lord Vader."

Vader paused, feeling uncomfortable. The idea of the Emperor waiting for his son made him feel most decidedly uneasy.

"Do you wish for me to remain on the Death Star until we have dealt with the Rebel base?" Vader asked, trying to make it appear as though that was what he desired. The Emperor sometimes had a strange habit of taking pleasure in ordering him to do precisely what he didn't want. Some reverse psychology wouldn't go astray.

"No, Lord Vader. I will no doubt require your assistance in turning young Skywalker ... I need your presence here. Return as soon as possible."

Vader felt a burst of pleasure. "I will leave immediately, my master."

* * *

The Rebel base was nothing like Luke expected. Somehow, he thought it would be much like the many Imperial military bases he'd visited over the years. But no ... here, pilots stood around laughing and yelling at each other from across the hangar. There were female pilots as well as male. Everything just felt more relaxed.

That didn't stop his unease, however. He didn't belong here ... he felt like he was personally betraying his father, merely by setting foot here. Unfortunately, Leia wouldn't let him stay on the _Falcon_. He was literally dragged into the base, Han and Chewie following behind. Han had mumbled something about collecting a reward, making Luke feel even more embarrassed.

Artoo had been taken away by the Rebel technicians, to be relieved of the Death Star's technical readouts. Luke hoped they would hurry up ... he wanted to be out of here as soon as possible.

Leia finally let him go when she spotted an older man. Luke hung back; gazing around nervously while Leia ran forward to embrace him.

"Luke!"

Luke glanced back to see Leia beckoning him forward. The older man was looking at him curiously.

"Luke, this is General Dodonna, commander of the Rebel forces on Yavin. General, this is Luke Skywalker. He has made us the gift of the Death Star plans."

"Young man," the general said, stepping forward and shaking his hand. "You have no idea what this means to us ... what it means for the galaxy."

Luke smiled politely, but secretly, his stomach was churning. "Leia," he whispered, as they walked on. "Does he know?"

"Shh, Luke, they'll be time for that later. There are many important things to discuss now."

_Isn't that important_? Luke thought. He heard his comlink make a low whistling sound, signaling a high priority message had arrived for him on the Falcon. He was about to turn back, when the general slowed until he was beside him, then put a friendly hand on his shoulder. "So, Luke, you're here to join the Rebellion, I take it?"

Luke glanced at Leia, awkwardly, before addressing the general. "I ... I don't know if I'm exactly cut out for it."

"We could use more people of your bravery and skill, young man. Rescuing the princess and giving us these plans has given us a hope we never thought possible."

"And he expects to be well paid," Han interrupted, from behind.

"Han!" Luke said, angrily. "I do not!" He turned back to the general. "Ignore him. He has a poor sense of humor. Anyway, if you'll excuse me, General, Princess, I must be getting back to our ship. A message has just come through for me."

"Hurry back," Leia said, looking concerned.

"Oh, so it's 'our' ship, now, is it?" Han called after him. "'Our' ship, but you refuse to accept reward money!"

Luke quickened his pace.

* * *

Once he was in the privacy of his own cabin on the _Falcon_, he let out a long sigh, and ran his fingers through his hair. This was a bizarre situation, to say the least. A Rebel general, asking him, a potential heir to the Imperial throne, to join the Rebellion.

His father had always done his best to keep him out of the media's gaze, and rarely a day when by that he didn't appreciate it. Force knows what would happen to him if these people actually did know who he was. Hold him for ransom, probably. Or maybe just kill him straight, and send the recording to his father.

He leaned forward to display the received message, guessing it would be another one from Lev. He was right. That was no surprise, however, the content certainly was.

_Luke,_

_We have just received word that you left the Death Star of your own accord, and are now heading for Coruscant. I would strongly advise against coming here alone, Luke. It would be far safer to meet with your father. Although no one can predict the Emperor's precise feelings from one day to the next, I think it's fair to say that you are not his favorite subject. Your father is due to arrive here in five hours._

Luke read it a few extra times, until he was sure his eyes weren't deceiving him. Returning to Coruscant? What in the galaxy gave his father that idea?! Unless this was the result of one of the Emperor's crazy 'predictions'. Luke almost laughed, at the thought of the Emperor being certain he was about to return. Well, he would show him.

He leaned back, feeling like a brief nap. That idea evaporated as he heard loud footsteps enter the ship, followed by a shout.

"Kid?!"

"What is it, Han?"

Han's head appeared at the door. "That amusement park you just busted out of is on its way here! We're raising ship."

"Who said?" Luke asked, confused. "How could the Death Star find them here?"

"I don't know, kid, but that's what they say. They're planning some last ditch, crazy assault."

Han turned to head into the cockpit, and Luke stood up to follow him.

"Aren't we going to stay and help?" Luke said, pointedly.

"Help? Help with what?" Han said, as he entered the cockpit.

"Their defense."

Han laughed, sitting down in the pilot's chair, and executing the pre-flight warm up routine.

"I'm serious, Han!"

Han swiveled his chair around. "Kid, this entire planet will be dust in a few hours. They'd survive a whole lot quicker if they just evacuated."

"Then what?" Luke said. "Then more planets will be destroyed! It's got to be stopped, here and now, Han."

"Kid, you're beginning to sound like one of them."

"Good," Luke said. "At least they are doing something Han, not just sitting back and saying it's not their problem."

"Look, kid, you do what you want. But Chewie and I are getting off this doomed bit of rock as soon as possible."

Luke turned away, frowning to himself. Everything was just so confusing. He didn't want to fight against the Empire. Even though he hated it, it was important to his father, and that meant a lot to him. But on the other hand, he couldn't sit around, enjoying the outlaw's life with Han, while there was a Death Star in the galaxy. He knew Leia was right ... more planets would be next.

Perhaps he could just join this one mission ... after all, he had always wanted to fly in a real combat situation. He'd have to hope no one recognized him - but once that obstacle was overcome ...

Luke looked back at Han, feeling sad for his friend. "Han, are you sure you won't change your mind?"

"As sure as Chewie is hairy, kid."

"Then I'll see you later," Luke said, firmly. He turned, heading for the exit.

"Hey, kid -"

Luke turned.

"Be careful out there."

"I will," Luke said.

* * *

Leia wasn't happy.

"This is something I want to do," Luke said. "The general said you were desperate for pilots ... and hey, I was taught to fly by someone who holds all the Imperial navy flight-sim records. Why shouldn't I come along?"

"Luke," Leia said, firmly, "it will be dangerous. You've done more than enough already and -" Leia broke off, her silence communicating her thoughts as much as her words did.

"And what?" Luke said.

"Well ... your father -"

"Won't be on the station," Luke said.

"Are you sure?"

"He's gone to Coruscant. I think the Emperor purposely arranged for it."

"Luke, I'm just not sure you should do this if you feel there's the slightest chance you may not be able to -"

"There isn't, Leia. I promise."

Leia looked him up and down for a moment, as if seeing him for the first time.

"What is it?" Luke asked, grinning.

"Are you sure Vader didn't just adopt you?"

"Pretty sure," Luke said. "Sorry to disappoint you."

"You're no disappointment, Luke." She suddenly wrapped her arms around him and kissed him on the cheek. "Be careful."

* * *

It was during the hyperspace transit to Coruscant that Vader felt the destruction of the Death Star.

He had taken a shuttle alone and withdrawn into meditation half an hour in, trying to sense his son's intentions. He'd never been very good at foresight, but something was telling him Luke was not on his way to Coruscant at all.

His attempt at meditation had been interrupted by the arrival of a priority-one message. It was from one of his spies, and reported that no sign of his son, or his imminent arrival, had been detected.

That was when he'd felt the shuddering disturbance in the Force. It was several minutes before calm returned, and he'd searched the Force for some answers.

It didn't surprise him in the slightest when he found the Death Star was gone. He had known something like this would happen. Perhaps he'd simply picked up too much of Obi-Wan's pessimism in his youth, but investing this much time and money into a mere piece of technology was asking for trouble.

As Vader went over and over the events in his mind, a realization began to set in. The Death Star's destruction ... Luke's escape with the princess ... the Emperor's attempts to remove him from the Death Star. Everything was becoming clear. His son had gone to the Rebels ... this was clearly a scheme on Tarkin and the Emperor's part to destroy Luke and the Rebels at the same time. He was willing to bet his life that his son had been the one who fired the deadly shot ... doubtless there had been some design flaw the Rebels had exploited. His son had always had a knack for destroying things.

Vader gazed out at the stars, wondering what course of action to take now. He should take his time arriving at Coruscant, of course. His master would no doubt need a few days to calm down.

* * *

When Luke returned to the Rebel base, he was surprised to find a medical team waiting to greet him. Still, they weren't unwelcome.

He felt very sick.

He was escorted quickly through the crowds of celebrating Rebels, and taken to a small room off to the side of the main hangar. There, he was subjected to a body scan.

"What is it?" Luke asked, still feeling dazed.

"During the battle, we detected an odd signal emanating from your ship," the main doctor explained. "It seems you are carrying a homing device."

Luke felt even sicker. "I'm not a spy!" he insisted. "I swear! I -"

"We know," the doctor said, smiling. "You destroyed the Death Star."

"I didn't!" Luke insisted. "It was another pilot! Not me!"

The medical droid who was scanning him, straightened up. "Sir, I have located an internally implanted homing device, underneath the skin in the upper dorsal region. I have deactivated the signal, but it will have to be removed under anaesthetic."

"Thank you, 43-K," the doctor said. He turned to Luke. "It appears you picked up an unwanted little parasite, while in Imperial custody, young man."

Luke could hardly believe it. When had that happened? While he was sleeping? How could his father have done that?

The sound of the doors opening interrupted them. Leia entered, and immediately rushed over to hug Luke.

"Luke! I couldn't believe it when Han came back! And you -"

She trailed off when she noticed his lack of any good spirits.

"Luke?"

"Leia," he said, "we need to talk."

* * *

Luke sat in a small room, with Leia and General Dodonna on one side, and he, Han, Chewie and Wedge on the other.

He had told them everything. Leia, of course, already knew, but it was quite a shock for Han and Chewie. He could sense it.

Wedge, the pilot he'd met in the briefing, was hostile at first, but gradually warmed up as Luke told of his growing dislike for the Empire.

The general, he couldn't read at all. He often had trouble reading older people, he didn't know why.

"Well, Luke," he said, when Luke had finished, "I don't know what to say. Stranger things have happened, I suppose."

"I'm not asking for anyone's friendship or acceptance," Luke said. "I just want you to understand why I don't want it to be known that I destroyed the Death Star. It would put my father's life at risk. I know that most of you probably hate him and would like to see him dead, but he's my father, and I have a duty to him."

"Your wishes will be respected, of course," the general said. "We owe you a great deal. It is the least we can do."

"But what are we going to tell them," Wedge said, pointing his thumb towards the door. "They're going to want a hero. It's only natural."

"We'll tell them you destroyed it," Luke said. "You were with me in the trench ... it's the obvious thing to do."

"I am not taking credit for another man's actions!" Wedge protested.

"You have to!" Luke said. "No one else can!"

"Why not Biggs?" Wedge said. "He was also there."

Luke turned away. His old friend from Tatooine ... they had barely got reacquainted before he had been killed.

"That sounds like a reasonable idea," the general said. "The official story can be that he fired the shot, but was unfortunately destroyed in the explosion."

Luke nodded. "All right."

"What do you plan to do now, Luke?" the general asked.

Luke looked towards his friends. "Stay with Han and Chewie, if they still want me," Luke said.

Chewie roared and grabbed Luke in a Wookiee hug.

"Are you crazy, kid? You'd get yourself killed in a few hours without us around," Han said.

"Okay, okay!" Luke said. "Chewie, put me down!"

"There is a place for you here, Luke, if you want it," the general said.

Luke considered it. He'd learnt a lot about the Rebellion in the few hours he'd been here, and the idea didn't seem as repugnant to him as it once did. They were fighting for a good cause, one he could see himself fighting for ... in another lifetime. But for now, it still wasn't for him.

"Thank you, General," Luke said. "I don't know that I'm ready for it right now. But I won't rule out the possibility."

"Good luck then," he said, shaking Luke's hand. "And thank you."

Luke nodded.

After the general and Wedge left, Leia came forward to give Luke another hug. "Are you sure you won't stay?" she asked.

"I'll stop by and visit, I promise," Luke said, returning the hug.

Chewie roared, nudging Han.

"What did he say?" Leia asked.

"Just that he could see all of us helping out from time to time," Han said. "I'm beginning to develop a liking for you Rebels myself."

"Aren't you a Rebel, Han?" Leia asked. "You just helped destroy a Death Star."

"I'm still holding out for some reward money," Han said, with a lopsided grin.

* * *

It was a week after the Death Star's destruction, and Vader had finally returned to Coruscant.

He couldn't delay any longer, as much as he'd like to. The power vacuum caused by the loss of the Death Star had created many deadly situations - all of which required his personal attention. Internal power struggles were often more of a threat to the order of the Empire than the Rebels could ever hope to be.

Upon his arrival, he had gone immediately to speak with his master. It had been a routine conversation, but what hadn't been said told Vader far more about his master's feelings than what they had discussed.

The Rebellion dominated the Emperor's thoughts now - he no longer dismissed it as an idle threat, and his order was clear: eliminate them using whatever means necessary. It was obvious that his son was now an insignificant threat in his master's eyes - simply one more lost cause.

Vader couldn't help but wonder if it was time he thought the same, in regards to his son. As much as he hated to admit it, his son was right. He _was_ an adult now, and he _would_ make his own decisions, no matter how foolish they were.

He would have to take a new approach - instead of hunting his son and trying to force him to return, he would have to wait for him to come back of his own accord. Patience had never been one of his strong points - but his desire to keep his son safe outweighed that. If their experience on the Death Star had taught him anything, it was that his son was far safer living as an outlaw than he was by his side.

Yet as depressing as this situation seemed - he knew he should savor it. Things could easily become worse, as far as his son and his master were concerned. Much worse.

* * *

They ended up staying with the Rebels for a few weeks. After a day spent celebrating their victory, it was time for the Rebels to move on from Yavin, before an Imperial starfleet arrived. The _Millennium Falcon_ had been put to almost constant use, as the smuggling experience of her crew proved invaluable when running cargo between Yavin base and the Rebel cruisers.

Once the Rebels were back on their feet, Chewie suggested they head for the Smuggler's Moon to look up some old customers. They still had the debt to Jabba the Hutt to think about, and Han didn't plan to wait until the debt collectors showed up.

The hyperspace transit gave Luke some spare time - something he hadn't had since leaving the Death Star. He decided to continue the note to his father he had started writing just before they'd reached Yavin. He read over what he had written.

_Father,_

_I know I said I wouldn't leave the Death Star, but I didn't have a choice! They were going to execute Leia! I'm safe, I'm with friends, and hopefully I can keep in contact with you this time._

That was as much as he had written. He read over it twice more, then sent it.

He leaned back, stretching his arms, and wondered if his father would even read it. He'd scoured the holonet news every day since the Death Star's destruction, desperately seeking reassurance that his father was safe, but had found nothing. Finding any real news item was difficult, as the thick fog of Imperial propaganda had to be waded through before any actual truth could be found.

A beeping sound, indicating an incoming call, jolted him out of his thinking. He looked over the encoding. A private call, only to be answered by him, and its origin was shielded. His father, it had to be. He rigged up a location-shielding program to transmit through, before answering the call. He swallowed, nervously, doubting this was going to be a friendly chat.

A foot tall, blue image of his father materialized on the holoprojector in front of him.

"Father!" Luke said. "You got my message?"

"Obviously, Son, or I would not be talking to you now."

Well, he was still calling him 'son'. That was a good sign.

"Look, I'm sorry I left the Death Star," Luke said, "but I was forced!"

"Were you also forced into destroying it, Son?"

Luke was shocked. "How did you know it was me? Does the Emperor know?!"

"Who else would it be? And no, the Emperor does not know. And nor is he likely to find out, considering you seem to have gone to great lengths to conceal the fact."

"How angry was he?" Luke asked.

"Considering the project he has put his heart and soul into, for the last twenty years, has been reduced to dust, he took it as you would expect. Badly."

"Did he blame you?"

"It was difficult to blame me, when he had ordered me return to Coruscant at the time of its destruction."

"That's one thing I don't understand," Luke said, leaning back. "Why did he think I was heading for Coruscant? I wasn't anywhere near the place! And that reminds me -" Luke frowned. "You had me implanted with a homing device!"

"It was necessary, Son."

"Necessary?!" Luke said. "What, didn't you trust me?"

"Are you implying I should have trusted you, Son?"

_Good point_, Luke thought. He _had_ ended up escaping again.

"If you consider it carefully, Son, you should understand why the Emperor ordered me to Coruscant."

"He was trying to get you out of the way, obviously," Luke said, thinking. "Because he knew I was really at the Rebel base, and he thought I would be killed when the Death Star blew up the planet."

"He underestimated you, Son."

"Why do you put up with him?" Luke said. "How can you work for someone who manipulates you like that!"

"It is the Sith way. You are too young to understand."

Luke sighed. That was his father's response whenever he pointed out anything which was clearly irrational.

"What do you plan to do now?" his father asked.

"I can't come back," Luke said. "The old corpse wants me dead!"

"If you agree to be trained as a Sith, he will not kill you."

"That is not going to happen," Luke said, firmly.

"Then you intend to continue living as an outlaw?"

Luke nodded. "I'm safe. That's all I can tell you, I'm sorry."

"You don't need to tell me anymore than that, Luke. I know where you are."

Luke became nervous for a moment, then grinned. "Sure."

"Do you really think so little of me, Son?"

"You may have been able to keep track of my activities on Coruscant, Dad," Luke said. "But it's a big galaxy."

"So you are not aboard a YT-1300 Corellian freighter, by the name _Millennium Falcon_, with a smuggler and his Wookiee first mate?"

Luke blinked at his father's image in surprise. "What? How did you ...?"

"You talk in your sleep. And when you're awake, often enough."

"What are you going to do?" Luke said. If his father meant to retrieve him, he would have to find another home. He wouldn't risk Han and Chewie, not for anything.

His father seemed to think for a moment. "I have decided to let you be - for now."

Luke couldn't believe what he was hearing. "_What_?"

"Our experience aboard the Death Star has convinced me that it is too dangerous for you to be here, at this point in time," his father continued. "Despite what you may think, your safety is of primary importance to me. At some stage in the future, your Force skills will mature until your desire for instruction will be too strong to ignore. When that occurs, you will return of your own free will. I am willing to wait until then ... although I will miss your presence."

Luke nodded. "At least I can contact you now. I'll keep in touch, I promise."

"I will be busy. The war has reached a new height of conflict. But I will endeavor to communicate with you regularly."

"Be careful," Luke said.

"I am always careful, Son," his father said. "You, on the other hand ..."

Luke grinned. "I'll try and stay out of trouble."

"See that you do."

"Bye, Father."

"Goodbye, Son."

The hologram blinked out, and Luke sat, thinking.

They had reached an agreement for now, but what of the future? What if the Emperor were to die, what then? Or worse, what if Leia were to be captured again? And there were still his feelings towards the Force and his abilities, which needed confronting. But it would have to be left to the future, for now.

He had a present to live in.

* * *


	8. Rebel

* * *

**Part 2**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Rebel **

* * *

Luke hovered his hand above the door release, pausing before entering the pilot's ready room. He'd already suited up on the way over, but he needed a drink and here was the only place to get it. It seemed as though all his bodily moisture had leaked out through his palms, leaving him parched.

It was always difficult, flying with a new squadron. Luke wouldn't have minded if it had been the Rogues - he was used to flying with Wedge, Hobbie and the others. Often they'd be short one pilot, and if the _Millennium Falcon_ was resting at the base, Luke was always happy to fly a mission or two. But in all the time he, Han and Chewie had been helping the Rebel Alliance, this was the first time he'd been asked to do something like this.

A week ago, the cruiser _Liberty_ had been trapped in a skirmish with the Star Destroyer _Enforcer_. For once, it had been a Rebel victory - but not without heavy losses on the Rebellion's side. They were critically short of pilots, but there were still missions to be flown, so here he was. He must have been the only Echo base reserve pilot available - there was no other explanation for it.

As the door slid open, he could hear laughter and friendly chatter. It evaporated as he stepped inside. He kept his gaze focused intently on the water basin and walked on a direct path towards it. There was no need to say anything. He was the new one here; it was up to them to welcome him, not the other way around. He filled a glass, and turned around to face the squadron, taking a sip as he did so.

Standing right in front of him was a very familiar face. Luke almost choked on his water. "Wedge! They didn't tell me you were coming!"

"They sent me ten minutes after you left," Wedge explained, "I thought you'd be in here."

The other pilots had resumed chattering, although it was quiet and more subdued. Wedge stepped around to stand beside Luke.

"So who's the squad leader?" Luke said, gazing around the young, rookie pilots.

"I am," Wedge said. "Once command realized they were short a squad leader, they sent me along. I said you could handle the job, but for some reason they insisted I go. I tried suggesting they send the entire Rogue Squadron, rather than risk an untested team, but they'd have none of that either."

Luke sighed. "They don't trust me, Wedge."

And Luke knew he couldn't blame them. He was an outlaw, after all.

But Luke loved the pilot's life. He loved flying into battle, shooting TIEs off his wingmen, celebrating afterwards. He knew if they offered him a permanent place in a squadron, he would jump at the chance. But that wasn't going to happen, and he knew it was pointless to dream.

"Luke, that's not true. You've proven yourself over and over."

"I know. They still don't trust me. They think I'll go to pieces in battle if I ever came up against my father."

"Well there's no chance of that today," Wedge said, "This mission is a bombing run on a weapon's factory. Get in, get out, nothing more."

"Sounds like fun," Luke grinned.

* * *

They dropped out of hyperspace near a purple gas giant. The weapons factory was on its fifth moon. The intelligence operative hadn't given them any more than that - it was up to them to locate the correct moon and the base.

They only had one shot at this.

"Standard formation, Red group," Wedge's voice crackled over the radio. "Let's keep together and find this moon."

Wedge's X-wing shifted into Luke's eyeline, and he moved forward to flank his leader. They traveled slowly forward, keeping close to the planet. If the base had any orbital defenses, surprise would be their only advantage.

"Wow! Will you look at that!"

Luke glanced at his scopes, and banked his ship to see what the rookie was referring to.

It was an amazing sight, Luke had to admit. A cloud of violet gas had escaped the planet, causing a vast orbiting nebula.

"Odd, I'm only reading four moons. What are you seeing, Luke?"

Luke reluctantly looked away from the nebula. "I'm seeing the same thing here, Wedge," Luke said, "Looks like we'll have to split the squad and scan each moon individually."

"Blast it," Wedge said, "That means losing our surprise attack."

"Unless ...," Luke started.

"What, Luke?"

"Wedge, look at that nebula. Look at the shape of it ... it's not like any nebula I've ever seen. I'm willing to bet there's a moon hidden inside it. It's thick and convoluted in the middle, yet tapers off rapidly around the edge."

"Our scopes will be dead in there, Luke."

"Only until we reach the moon's atmosphere."

"If it's even there."

"Trust me on this one," Luke said, "I've got a feeling. That nebula is the perfect place to hide a secret weapons factory."

"All right, we're going in. Red's 7 and 8, you stay out here and watch for any trouble, while the rest of us head in to find this base. Radio us the second you see anything out of the ordinary."

"Copy that, Red Leader."

The squadron formed up beside Luke and Wedge, and they made their way into the nebula. As the purple gas clung to the windows, Luke watched his scope lights shut off one by one. Time to rely on the Force. He sat back, shut his eyes, and stretched out.

"It's right in front of us, Wedge."

"You sure?"

"Yes. We should drop into the atmosphere in -" Luke broke off, sitting forward in shock. "Forget that! It's defended! There's an entire squadron of TIEs waiting right below us!"

"All right, boys, you heard Red 2. We're leaving."

"Shouldn't we at least try?"

Luke frowned at the stubborn, young voice. "Not unless you want to be Imperial cannon fodder, Red 3."

"How can you know there are TIEs down there?" Red 3 continued, "My scopes are completely blank."

Wedge ignored him. "Sign in as soon as you leave the nebula, Red group. But keep heading for the hyperspace point ... I've got a feeling we're going to have company real soon."

"Red 4 here. I'm clear."

"Red 5, reporting in. I'm clear of the nebula."

"Red 6, also clear. There's no sign of 7 or 8 ... wait! TIEs incoming, straight ahead!"

"Take them out, boys, we'll be right there to cover you!"

Luke shoved his throttle, pushing the X-wing as hard as it would go. Those were inexperienced pilots out there; he didn't want to leave them to face the TIEs alone.

Wedge shot out of the nebula right behind them.

"Woo hoo!! One down!"

"Good work, Red 4."

"I've got the last one," Luke said, banking his X-wing to follow a TIE, which had broken off from the others. It looped around to try and evade, but it was no match for him. He fired his guns, and flew straight through the resulting wreckage.

"That's it," Wedge said, "Let's get out of here. Squad, report in."

"Red 2, here," Luke said, immediately.

An eerie silence followed.

"Red 3?" Wedge said.

"He never came out of the nebula," Red 4 said, "He was right beside me. I think he turned back."

"You boys head for the hyperspace point. I'll go back."

"I'm coming with you," Luke said, looping his X-wing around, and moving in beside Wedge.

"Blast it!" Wedge mumbled over the radio, "He was right beside us!"

The gas cloud enveloped them for the second time, and Luke hunted for their wingman. There was no trace of his presence in the Force. However, there _was_ the trace of another wave of TIE Fighters, heading straight on an intercept course.

"He's gone, Wedge," Luke said, "And they're sending more fighters. I think they've adapted them so their targeting systems work in the nebula - he didn't have a hope in here."

"All right, Luke, let's run for it. No sense sticking around here."

"I couldn't agree more," Luke said.

They left the pursuing TIEs in their exhaust.

* * *

It was a somber mood in the pilot's ready room, after they had docked safely in the _Liberty_. Three of their squad gone ... and they were lucky it wasn't more.

Luke never became used to it.

There was silence between Luke and the three remaining pilots, until Wedge returned from debriefing.

"How did they take it?" Luke asked, folding up his pilot's jumpsuit.

"Not good," Wedge said, shortly.

"Do they want us to stick around?" Luke asked, "Or -"

"No, we're heading straight back to Echo base," Wedge said.

Luke noticed his friend wasn't meeting his gaze. He didn't need his Force sense to know something was up.

He didn't confront his friend about it until they were alone on the ride home. He joined Wedge in the shuttle's passenger compartment, and sat opposite. Wedge didn't say anything; he simply shuffled a deck of cards, over and over.

Luke decided to get to the point immediately. "What's wrong, Wedge?"

"Nothing is wrong, Luke."

"Come on!"

"I'm not supposed to talk about it. They said not to tell you until we land."

"What?! I thought I left the conspiracy plots behind with the Empire!"

"So did I," Wedge sighed.

"Come on, what's going on?"

"The mission. Command thinks it was a setup."

"I think the Empire knew that base was a likely Rebel target, and had prepared themselves accordingly."

"So do I, Luke, but they wouldn't listen to me."

"But why wouldn't they let you tell me?"

"They think the intelligence leak is you, Luke."

Luke stared at his friend in disbelief. Then he stood up, and began to pace. "Well, I guess I should have expected it. I'm surprised I've lasted this long, to be honest."

"It's a bad time for the Alliance," Wedge offered. "They lost an entire supply convoy last week ... they're just looking for a outlet to ease tensions."

"You know, when I first started helping with missions for the Alliance, they told me not to worry about a thing. My parentage wouldn't be any concern, they said. After all, they had lots of officers whose father's were important Imperials. So much for that! I just don't understand it ... last month, after that failed Rita asteroid cluster mission, they didn't say a thing!"

"I think that ... that fight had something to do with it, Luke."

Luke ran his hands through his hair, thinking back. He'd overheard a new pilot saying obscene things about his father. He'd taken exception. It had been little more than a few pushes, before Han had broken it up.

"Luke, most of the other sons and daughters of Imperials have practically disowned their parents."

"Okay," Luke said. "So as long as I publicly deny the man who brought me into this world, I'm acceptable to them? Blast it, Wedge! He isn't a perfect father ... but whose father is perfect?"

"Luke, to you, he's your father. But to a lot of Rebels ... well, they hold him personally responsible for wrecking their lives."

Luke sighed. "I know, Wedge. I know. It's just that ..."

"What?"

Luke considered telling Wedge the truth. The truth that he missed his father every day they had been apart. The fact he had given serious consideration to returning to him countless times.

"We've landed," Luke said, instead, and headed for the door.

* * *

For the second time that day, Luke found himself standing outside a closed door, wishing he had something to drink. Inside, Leia and General Rieekan were discussing his situation. Han and Chewie were in the hangar, trying to repair the Falcon, as always. He hadn't told them something was up - Han and Chewie tended to be overprotective, and this was something he had to face on his own.

After Luke had paced the ground flat, the doors finally slid open, and Leia called him. He entered the room, while doing a quick analysis of the mood inside. Worry ... disappointment ... it wasn't good news, that much was clear.

"Luke," the general said. "I have just received a transmission from Rebel high command. They want you gone from Echo base."

"I understand," Luke said, simply. He'd expected it, after all.

"I'm sorry, I hate to lose you, Luke. You've been a great help to us. For what it's worth, I do not believe you are any threat to us."

"Thank you, General," Luke said. "I'm sorry I can't stay, but maybe it's better this way."

Rieekan stepped forward to shake his hand. He then left them alone. Luke turned to Leia and met her gaze.

"Luke ..." Leia said, stepping forward to embrace him.

Luke shared the hug, savoring the moment until he finally stepped back. "I'll be all right, Leia. I'll keep in touch with you, I promise."

"Where will you go?" she asked. "Will you stay with Han and Chewie?"

"I was thinking of getting out on my own for a bit," Luke said. "Although Han doesn't like to admit it, he loves working for the Rebellion. It's given him something to believe in ... I don't want to ruin that for him."

"He cares for you like a younger brother, Luke," Leia said. "I don't think he'll stay once he hears about this."

"Yes, he will," Luke said. "You have to convince him, Leia. He has a place here ... I don't, obviously."

"I'll miss you, Luke."

"Not as much as I'll miss you," Luke said, hugging his sister one last time.

* * *

As a going away present, they gave him an X-Wing. Luke hadn't wanted to take it, as he knew the Rebellion needed every ship they had, but the entire Rogue Squadron had practically forced him into it.

Then he headed for the stars, with Artoo in the back and his few possessions in the storage compartment. He'd left Threepio with Leia.

Once in hyperspace, he set about checking his messages. He never received them while anywhere near the Rebels ... it was too risky. He didn't put it past his father to devise some way of tracing the calls, despite his precautions.

There were two messages waiting for him, no doubt replies to the two he'd sent last time he was away from the Rebellion. There was one from Lev and one from his father. He opened the one from Lev first, curious as to what his friend was up to.

_Dear Luke,_

_Good news! After ten years, I've finally got my transfer. I think Imperial navy command came to the conclusion that if I managed to survive working for Lord Vader for ten years, I must have something to offer. I'm leaving Coruscant and heading for the frontlines, on the star destroyer _Enforcer

_Hope you are well,_

_Lev_

Luke read the message again, wondering why the name 'Enforcer' sounded familiar. He glanced at the date on the message ... it had been sent two weeks ago, so he couldn't have read it before.

Luke gazed out the window, studying the shimmering blue fabric of hyperspace. _Enforcer ... Star Destroyer Enforcer_ ... with a shock, Luke recalled his briefing before his last mission with Wedge. The _Liberty_ had been damaged ... in a skirmish with the _Enforcer! _They reported the star destroyer had been destroyed ... with no survivors!

Luke read over the message again, feeling sick. First three young pilots killed in a routine mission and now this. Although he had come to believe that war, hellish as it was, was necessary, it didn't stop the constant guilt he felt, deep inside. Perhaps this break had come at just the right time.

Luke sighed as he read over Lev's note, one more time. It was possible the Alliance had been mistaken about no survivors. Perhaps Lev had never transferred to the _Enforcer_ at all ... there were many possibilities. Luke decided to remain hopeful.

He pressed a button to open the message from his father. He braced himself before beginning to read, knowing that, by now, his father must have become aware of his activities with the Rebel Alliance.

_Son,_

_Your last message was more vague than usual. I am becoming increasingly suspicious you are spending long periods of time with the Rebellion and not just to visit your girlfriend. If you have decided to become a traitor to the Empire, I believe I have a right to know. I would hate to kill you by accident in the midst of a battle._

Luke rolled his eyes. His father never changed.

_I have noticed, over the years, that Rebel pilots seem to imagine they are invincible, simply because their crafts are shielded and built for speed. This attitude has been the downfall of many. Always make the best use of your craft, and don't take unnecessary risks. _

_The Emperor has not asked after you in a good sixteen months now. I do not bring the subject up. However, any time you wish to return, I am sure he will be open to completing your training. I noticed you did not answer my question about the advancement of your Force skills. Your silence only serves to make me more suspicious, Son._

Luke paused from reading and looked down at his hands. His uneasy relationship with his Force abilities had reached an impasse, in recent times. He used them as little as possible, and in turn, they didn't scare him by taking on a life of their own.

Maybe it _was_ time he started discussing them with his father. He felt restless ... as though there was some higher purpose his life was supposed to have that he wasn't fulfilling. Flying with the Rebellion had done a little to alleviate it, but now ... he was on his own. His father often used to describe people as living in a spiritual wasteland ... that was exactly where he felt he was now. A wasteland of emptiness, as vast as the space he could see out his cockpit window. He needed some purpose, some higher goal ... some simple _meaning_.

Maybe it was time to return to his father. Maybe his father really did know best ... and who was to say this Sith training really would corrupt him as much as Obi-Wan had claimed? Besides, who else did he have to turn to?

Luke pressed a button to reply to his father's note and began to enter a message.

_Father,_

_I know you are busy with the war right now, but I was wondering if I could meet up with you. I need to talk to you in person._

He decided to leave it at that. He quickly pushed the send button, before he changed his mind.

When the reply message disappeared, he realized he hadn't finished reading his father's note. He quickly scanned the last two paragraphs.

_In regards to your query as to whether or not the _Executor_ is my psychological replacement for you, I will only say this: she always does as she is told, never talks back, and has yet to stand for an opposing cause. And no, you cannot borrow her. You'd have it destroyed in mere minutes._

"Can't you take a joke?!" Luke said to the screen.

_If you are with the Rebels, I hope they are feeding you properly. Make sure you eat three square meals a day - last time I saw you, you appeared to be on the thin side._

Luke sighed. Although, when he thought about it, he _was_ pretty hungry. He hadn't eaten since leaving Hoth, and that was six hours ago. He glanced down at the scopes, and noted his new X-Wing was running low on fuel.

"Artoo?"

His droid companion whistled over the comlink.

"Locate the nearest food and fuel station, will ya? I'm starved."

Artoo complied, and the time appeared on the monitor. He had thirty minutes to take a nap, before they dropped out of hyperspace. That was fine by him.

* * *

The place Artoo had selected, turned out to be a family fast food restaurant, called Galactic Guzzlebusters or GGs for short. After refueling at the neighboring power station, Luke docked at the restaurant and removed his pilot's helmet and flight gloves.

"Artoo, you stay here and mind the ship," Luke said. "This looks like a safe place, but you can never be too cautious around these parts."

Artoo whistled indignantly.

"Come on," Luke said. "It's not like they serve droids!"

Artoo beeped and whistled, jiggling the ship. A message appeared on one of the screens, and Luke read the text.

_It says they serve over fifty power supplements and lube mixtures for droids!_

Luke read the sign above the entrance and saw Artoo was right.

"Ah, so that's why we're here!" Luke said. "This wasn't really the closest refueling station, was it?"

Artoo whistled innocently, as he dropped down onto the tarmac. Luke could only smile.

* * *

Once inside, Luke joined the shortest line and began to read the menu. Everything seemed to have a silly name ... instead of large size, it was 'galaxy' size, and instead of small, it was 'nebula' size. He looked down at Artoo.

"So what do you want?"

Artoo made a vague noise.

"Don't mind, huh? Well, it says if I get a galaxy sized fun meal, I also get a free droid supplement, so I'll go with that."

Artoo beeped positively, and they moved one space forward. Luke glanced around at the other patrons, seeing a wide variety of aliens. There were some entire families, taking up two tables in contrast to the odd flight-suited loner, eating in front of the viewing windows. At a table near him, he could see two Ithorians who were so alike, they could only be a son and his father. They were playing with a couple of model TIE Fighters, which had come with their meals. Luke smiled to himself, imagining coming with his own father to a place like this. His father simply wasn't the family restaurant type.

"Next, please!"

Luke was jolted out of his daydream and quickly stepped forward.

"Ah, can I have a galaxy sized human fun meal," Luke said, watching as the Gungan behind the counter entered his order.

"And what type of droid supplement would yousa like wid dat, sir?"

"Anything suitable for an R2 type astromech."

"Would yousa like anydin' else wid dat?"

"No thanks," Luke said.

"It will be one moment, sir."

Luke tapped his fingers against the counter. So much for fast food.

The Gungan seemed to notice his impatience.

"Do yousa have somewhere to be goin', sir?" he said, good-naturedly.

"No," Luke said. "Nowhere actually."

"Do yousa want to order anydin' else, Sir?"

Luke shook his head and glanced down, realizing his food had arrived. The line had begun to extend behind him.

"Thanks," Luke said. "Come on Artoo."

He chose a seat in a quiet corner, where he could gaze out the window and think in peace. There was a steady stream of ships going to and from the restaurant, and he was soon absorbed in the view. He ate without looking at his meal and eventually Artoo whistled urgently.

Luke glanced at his hand and realized he was about to eat the toy, which had come with the meal. He turned it up the right way and realized it was a little plastic Wookiee. It even looked like Chewie.

"I wonder what Han and Chewie are doing right now," Luke said, idly.

His thoughts came to an end as the background noise in the restaurant abruptly dissolved. The various holovids around the walls were being tuned to the news channels and the volume increased. Luke twisted around until he had a good view of one, realizing it must be big news.

The usual Imperial News Network anchor droid appeared, and began to speak.

"_Breaking news. The Imperial Navy have attacked the main stronghold of the Rebel Alliance, on the sixth planet in the Hoth System, Anoat Cluster_."

Luke felt his stomach lurch as the view changed to show static ridden images of the battle.

"_Reports live from the scene show the navy has formed a blockade of the planet. More updates on the way._"

Artoo whistled sadly.

Luke swallowed as the screen showed images of AT-ATs marching across the snowfields of Hoth.

"I shouldn't have left!" Luke said, putting the last of his food aside. He didn't feel hungry anymore. He took one last sad glance at the holovid screens and then stood up.

"Come on. We better go back."

A sudden loud bang caused Luke to spill his drink in shock. There was a second of silence, before a flurry of screams filled the air, in every alien dialect imaginable. Luke found himself pushed back by a Rodian child trying to crawl under his table, and he stood up, straining to see what was happening.

A group of three black-clad masked spacers stood in the main doorway, each holding two heavily modified military blasters. Luke guessed they weren't here to order a fun meal.

"Hands and appendages up where we can see them!" the leader yelled, in heavily accented basic. "If anyone moves, I'll kill ya!"

The screams faded into a terrified silence. Luke could see the Rodian child was shaking in fright, down by his legs. Beside him, the Ithorian father had pushed his son behind him.

"We want anything and everything valuable! If we find any of you withholding stuff, you'll be dead before you can say guzzle burger!"

Luke rolled his eyes. Who were these guys, unsatisfied customers? A marketing gimmick from Guzzlebuster's management? Whoever they were, this wasn't funny.

Luke quickly sized up the situation. Three of them, and one of him. They had six blasters among them, and who knew what other weapons concealed. He had his lightsaber. All in all, an equal match. But the trick wasn't to take them out as quickly as possible ... the trick was to take them down without causing harm to any of the innocent people.

The first thing was to disarm the leader. Luke gathered the Force, and concentrated on the two blasters. The Force was between him and them ... it was just a matter of reaching out and ...

Immediately, the two weapons flew upwards, towards the ceiling. Luke waited until they were above an air conduit, and released them. They were far out of reach, now. He breathed out, surprised at how much the maneuver had exhausted him. He was rusty.

Not letting that stop him, he stepped out of the crowd, and retrieved his saber from his belt. The gang of thieves were staring at the ceiling in surprise ... it was the perfect moment of distraction.

He stepped around behind them, and switched on his saber. The sound attracted the immediate attention of the entire room.

"Drop your weapons!" Luke yelled.

After the two remaining armed thieves didn't comply instantly, Luke stretched out a hand, intending to send them all to the ground.

It worked. Partially.

Two of them fell on their faces. One remained standing. Standing with his weapons pointed at Luke's face, that was.

Luke ducked, and aimed a low kick, causing the thief to fall backwards. As he stood up, he slashed the two blasters out of existence.

A sudden premonition caused him to flip forward quickly, barely avoiding being fried by the last armed thief. He had obviously managed to get up off the floor. Luke rolled when he hit the ground, and jumped back to his feet in a fluid movement.

What he saw caused him to step back in shock. The thief had grabbed the ithorian child from the crowd, and was using him as a shield.

"Drop the saber, wannabe Jedi!" he called, "Or the kid dies!"

_Wannabe Jedi?! _Oh, that hurt. Luke raised his hands immediately, letting the saber deactivate and drop. This wasn't his day.

Behind him, he heard the other two members of the gang getting back to their feet.

The thief in front had begun to laugh. "You don't fool us with your tricks and illusions!"

Abruptly, he stopped laughing, and cried out in pain. The child fell from his grip and ran to safety. Behind him, Artoo rolled forward, electro-shock pincer extended. He was making a chuckling noise.

Luke grinned, and flipped forward, picking up his saber on the way. He faced the gang, daring them to try again.

"Back to the ship!" one called.

_Good idea_, Luke thought.

As the crowd began to cheer and clap with relief, Luke deactivated his lightsaber and crouched down, extending his hand to the Rodian child hiding under his table.

"You can come out now," Luke said. "They've gone."

Luke was surprised when the child immediately threw her arms around his neck, and she gave him what he could only assume was the Rodian equivalent of a kiss. He picked her up and returned her to a waiting parent.

He'd scarcely done that when his hand was grabbed and pumped up and down enthusiastically. Luke blinked at the Calamarian standing in front of him.

"Garbal Riolarck, I'm the manager," he said. "I can't thank you enough, Jedi. They're the fifth lot of pirates we've had in here this month! Would you be willing to work here permanently, providing security? I would offer you a substantial salary, of course."

"Uh ...," Luke tried to collect his thoughts. "I'm not a Jedi."

"Don't worry! None of us are friendly to the Empire here, young man. Just give my offer some consideration, please."

"Okay," Luke said. "I just need some space right now, if you don't mind."

"Of course."

The man moved away, and Luke returned to his table. Gradually, everything in the restaurant returned to normal. Older children were boasting to each other about how they had not been frightened, and parents were cleaning up any mess caused in the initial disruption. Every so often, people would stare at Luke, with an expression that could only be described as awe.

Luke tried to ignore it, and he stared down at his droid. Artoo whistled up and down the scale, expressing his own relief.

"Thanks for helping me out, Artoo," Luke said, resting a hand on his dome. "I don't know what would have happened without you. We better get out of here - our friends need us. And who knows, if I listen to that manager again, I might actually be convinced to work here!"

Obviously understanding the full embarrassment that working in a fast food restaurant would present to Luke, Artoo quickly followed him across towards the exit.

"Get back to the ship, and get her ready for takeoff," Luke said, "I'm just going to use the refresher."

Artoo beeped an acknowledgement, and Luke walked down the line of doors until he found the human refresher. He wasn't surprised to find no one else inside - as far as he had seen, he was the only human in the place anyway.

After he exited a stall, he washed his hands and used a basin to splash some water in his face. He then started for the door, shaking the water from his hands as he moved. But something standing between him and the exit caused him to rear back in shock.

"Obi-Wan!"

The ghost nodded. "Sorry if I frightened you."

Luke gazed around the room in surprise. "You sure pick your places!"

The transparent blue figure shrugged and smiled.

Luke felt his surprise become marred by annoyance. "Where have you been? You told me you would help me if I chose to reject the Dark Side, but you haven't spoken to me since!"

Obi-Wan raised his hands. "I have done all I can to help you, Luke. You may not have been aware of it, but I have helped you. But I couldn't appear to you in this form ... you weren't ready to see me."

"Not ready?" Luke said. "But what has changed now?"

"You have held steady to your beliefs ... even when they meant danger and separation from those you care for the most. Now you are searching for purpose and meaning in life, Luke. It is time."

"Time for what?" Luke said. "I'm sorry, but I'm struggling to understand what you want from me. I've continually resisted my father's attempts to have me trained as a Sith, even though it has meant permanent separation from him. I've even fought against the Empire with the Rebellion - and look what happened! Now what? The only solution I can see is returning to my father ... look, maybe I can reform the Empire from the inside."

"I am here to offer you an alternative, Luke. Go to the Dagobah system. You will find the co-ordinates in your ship's computer. There, you will meet the Jedi Master Yoda. He will help you find answers."

"A Jedi Master?" Luke said. "But they're all dead!"

"No, Luke. One remains. Seek him out, and he will teach you to use your powers for good."

Obi-Wan was fading. Luke could see it ... and sense it.

"Wait!" Luke said. "I have so many questions!"

"You must go, Luke. Stormtroopers are arriving, and they will not take favorably to descriptions of lightsabers and Force powers."

"Please, wait," Luke said, stretching out a hand.

But it was futile. Obi-Wan was gone. Only a disembodied voice remained.

"Find Yoda. He will help you, Luke."

* * *

Obi-Wan had been right. It took stealth and more use of his abilities to make it back to his ship without bumping into the muzzle end of a stormtrooper's blaster. Once in the cockpit, he was relieved to find Artoo had already powered up the ship and programmed a short hyperspace jump to the nearest safe system. The skills he'd learnt from Han and Chewie made running the small blockade around the restaurant a stroll through the park.

The sight of the blue hyperspace tunnel surrounding his ship caused Luke to lean back and sigh with relief.

"Well, one thing's for sure," Luke said to Artoo. "I'm never eating there again."

Artoo whistled in agreement.

Luke became aware of a flashing cockpit light and scanned the monitor. A new message ... from his father!

Luke opened it eagerly, glad of the quick reply.

_Son,_

_The _Executor_ will be located in the vicinity of standardized co-ordinates 2334.583 for the next three days, unless of course we locate the Rebel base. Upon your arrival, transmit the included identification code, if you wish to avoid being reduced to dust. I will await your arrival._

Thinking back over his conversation with Obi-Wan, Luke checked the computer's memory and noticed that Obi-Wan had told the truth. The co-ordinates for Dagobah had been entered into the navigation system. That made three possible destinations for his next move.

"Where do you think we should go, Artoo?" Luke asked. "My friends need my help on Hoth. I could go there and help them or meet with my father on the _Executor_. My presence would distract him from chasing them. Alternatively, I can go looking for a Jedi Master named Yoda, on a planet that I've never heard of."

Artoo whistled and beeped, and Luke read his reply on the monitor. It caused Luke to smile.

_I can get a lube on the _Executor

"Since when did you get along with my father, Artoo?" Luke said. "I seem to remember you and Threepio keeping well out of his way."

_He likes droids._

"So do I," Luke said.

A low-pitched beep followed by a whistle sounded over the comlink. Luke didn't need to read the text to translate that.

"How about this," Luke said. "My father said he would be there for three days. That's plenty of time to find this Yoda and afterwards return to my father."

Artoo made a neutral beep, followed by a chirp.

"Great," Luke said. "You program the co-ordinates and get us underway. I'm going to have a nap."

Artoo whistled indignantly, and Luke read the monitor.

_This Dagobah planet is not located on any standard galactic navigation chart._

"Just trust the co-ordinates, Artoo," Luke said. "I've got a feeling we're going to be in for a surprise."

* * *


	9. Training

* * *

**Chapter 9: Training**

* * *

Vader stood in his quarters, contemplating the stars as they drifted slowly past the viewing window. The only light in the room was a red, blinking smudge - a reflection on the windowpane of his respirator lights.

If it were up to him, he would stay here and watch the peaceful view for the rest of the night. But it wasn't up to him. His master had requested a conversation.

At this time, he would normally be rejuvenating in his meditation chamber. The last few months had been busy for the fleet, cumulating in the destruction of Hoth base. Although a few Rebel transports had escaped Hoth, the majority of the Rebels had been eliminated. Slowly, but surely, the Empire was winning this war.

No, it wasn't the state of the war that his master wished to discuss. It was something of much more importance.

The very nature of the Force was changing. It was rising up like a tide, swirling like a whirlpool and shimmering like the air on the desert horizon. Events were shifting ... the future was being destroyed and rewritten as each second passed. But the change itself wasn't as interesting as the cause of this momentous alteration.

His son was up to _something_.

It had taken longer than he expected, but his master had finally caught onto the fact.

He had hoped to capture Luke himself, before the Emperor began to press the issue. But all hope of that faded away when Admiral Piett had informed him of the Emperor's request.

He let out a weary breath as he turned to enter the communications room. He mentally willed the equipment into transmitting the call, and then dropped to one knee. The image of his master appeared immediately.

"Lord Vader."

"My master."

"I trust you know why I wanted to speak with you."

"I will find him, my master," Vader said, firmly. He had no interest in avoiding the issue any longer.

"But what will you do when you find him?" the Emperor asked, quietly.

The words hung in the air - a question, a challenge, and a test of his loyalty.

"I will bring him to you, my master," Vader said.

"And if he resists?"

"I will use whatever means necessary."

His master studied him for a long while, until he finally spoke, in a different tone than he had used before.

"You are weary."

Vader felt himself respond instantly to the more familiar tone. "The stirring in the Force has been disturbing my meditation, my master."

"And the boy worries you."

Vader didn't answer. It wasn't a question, after all.

"You mustn't blame yourself for this situation, my friend. I fear it was my fault. I should not have allowed the boy to live. He has caused you nothing but pain and suffering, and now he has betrayed you."

Vader lifted his head in surprise at the Emperor's last statement. _Betrayed_?

"He has allied himself with a Jedi Master," the Emperor continued.

No. Impossible. It couldn't be true. "They have all been eliminated, my master," Vader insisted.

"One has eluded us - I have seen this, my friend. Skywalker's offspring is, even now, training to kill us."

Vader felt old anger rekindling deep within him. "I _will_ find him," Vader repeated. "The Jedi will not get away with this."

Luke was his son. _His_ son. He would not allow him to be turned against him through Jedi lies and corruption!

"I fear it is already too late for him, my friend. As I'm sure you remember, the Jedi do not permit parent-offspring relationships."

An old wound, deep inside Vader, began to reopen at the Emperor's words. Vader struggled to suppress the old memories ... memories of longing, worrying ... loneliness. He realized the Emperor had continued, and he refocused his attention.

" - can no longer be of any use to us. The Jedi have sealed his fate, I can no longer allow him the luxury of life. You must make this sacrifice ... for the greater good of the galaxy."

"He could still be turned," Vader insisted. "He may not have truly embraced the Jedi philosophies yet."

"You have attempted to turn him before, Lord Vader - and you failed. What makes you think you will succeed this time?"

"No matter how strong he has grown, he will not be able to resist both of us," Vader insisted.

"And what if he escapes you?"

Vader did not hesitate. "I will kill him."

He knew they were empty words, said only to placate his master, but he knew it didn't matter anyway. He would not allow Luke to escape.

The Emperor smiled. "Very well. Go, then, and carry out my wishes."

"Yes, my master."

Vader rose to his feet as the Emperor cut the call.

Everything had changed now. He could feel it, deep within him, and within the Force. No longer could he rest easy in the tentative impasse he had reached with his son. He would have to hunt him down, and force him to submit to the Emperor's wishes, no matter what they may be.

It was time for his son to face his destiny, whether or not he was ready for it.

* * *

When Luke had first arrived on Dagobah, day and night had been barely distinguishable to him. Now, here he was, waking up with the dawn like a native. Luke climbed out of the hammock he had rigged together, and began his regular morning jog down to the freshwater spring.

As the last remnants of sleep wore off, Luke's senses began to awaken and heighten to the abundance of life that surrounded him. It was a heady sensation ... he'd been training with Yoda for almost a month now, but he never lost the thrill of feeling the Force rise and swell around him.

After satisfying his thirst with the cool water of the spring, Luke started back towards Yoda's hut. It was a good kilometer in distance, over swamp terrain, but Luke covered it in two minutes. He skidded to a halt outside, finding Yoda had already prepared breakfast.

"Good morning, Master," Luke said, flopping down next to him, and eagerly picking up a bowl of stewed root. He'd even grown to like Yoda's cooking, which was a little disturbing.

Yoda gazed at him. "The day not yet begun, and already worn yourself out, you have," he scolded.

"Not at all," Luke said, licking his spoon, "I could lap the entire planet if you asked me too."

"Hmmmm," Yoda said, in the tone Luke had come to expect after any remark on his part which could be interpreted as boasting.

"So what _is_ on the agenda for today, Master?" Luke said, "Do you want me to keep working on my concentration? I know I can complete the levitation trial ... I just need more practice ..."

"A different task for you I have today, young one."

"Oh?" Luke said, looking up, curious.

His teacher didn't enlighten him further, however.

After breakfast, they headed out along a route Luke had never traveled before. While Luke ran, flipped and leapt his way through the swamp, Yoda began to talk about the Dark Side and the dangers it presented to all Jedi. Luke listened patiently ... he had heard it before, many times, starting with the first night he'd landed on Dagobah.

Once he'd gotten over the initial embarrassment of mistaking Yoda for a primitive native, and they had begun to discuss business, the true reason Obi-Wan had sent him to Dagobah became clear. Yoda had been understandably reluctant to train him, and he hadn't been entirely sure he wanted to be trained.

It wasn't until the subject of his heritage was raised by Obi-Wan, that Luke began to realize just how much the Jedi order had meant to his father, once upon a time. That was what had finally pushed him to make the commitment ... the thought of becoming something his father had strived to be ... before the Emperor had convinced him to join his twisted cause. He'd always felt some vague guilt about not training to be a Sith like his father wanted him too ... this seemed like the perfect compromise.

After some prodding from the disembodied voice of Obi-Wan, Yoda had come around and agreed to train him until he reached the stage where 'Jedi' would no longer be a term applied to him out of ignorance. He would earn it.

"Master," Luke said, deciding to ask a question he'd been debating for a while, "You say that anger and fear are emotions that put me at risk of falling to the Dark Side. I don't understand how I am supposed to prevent myself from feeling these things ... don't they just come naturally?"

"Natural feelings are, of course," Yoda replied, "But control them you must, or control you, they will. Forbidden, feelings are not, but control them is what a Jedi must do."

Luke nodded, understanding. "Is the Dark Side stronger, Master?"

Luke felt Yoda shake his head. "No. Quicker, it is. More seductive. But not stronger."

They had reached a clearing, and Luke bent to let Yoda climb off his back.

Despite his boast this morning, he was beginning to feel the effects of his pre-breakfast sprint, and he leaned forward, catching his breath.

That was when he felt it. It wasn't entirely unfamiliar ... the Emperor's throne room on Coruscant had felt almost exactly like this. The difference was in the strength and the purity. Cold ... death ... evil -

"What's causing that?" Luke asked, looking around wildly for the source of such darkness. His eye fell on a murky, thoroughly unappealing slime-coated cave.

* * *

_What a pile of junk._

That was Vader's first thought as he stepped out onto the landing pad and received his first glimpse of the _Millennium Falcon_.

He had seen worse during his youth, but at least those ships had been in a junkyard, not flying around the galaxy evading the best the Empire had to offer.

He couldn't help but wonder what had brought him here, as he made his way up the ramp and through the main corridor. His son's friends were inside Cloud City; he should be making final arrangements with the bounty hunter who had found them here. Instead, some tremor in the Force had summoned him to this ship. Or perhaps it was merely his own curiosity - either way, he was here now.

He passed several technicians, and was pleased to see they were working to disable the hyperdrive. It was always good to see some competence ...all too rare among the Imperial military.

He followed his sense until he reached the cabin where Luke had once resided. An echo of his son's presence still remained ... it was faint, but it was there. Perhaps he would find some clue as to Luke's whereabouts, within this room.

He opened the single storage cupboard, and recognized some of Luke's clothes, stuffed haphazardly into the depths. As he dragged the nearest item out, something bounced onto the floor, and skidded forward, towards him. He stretched out a hand, causing the object to leap upwards into his grasp.

An imaging device. Vader switched it on, and a holo-projection filled a small space above the datapad. It was an image of Luke, standing slightly in front of him. Obviously taken by a reporter; Luke must have downloaded it from the holonet. He studied the image carefully - Luke looked about fifteen. Probably taken at some formal function, as neither of them were looking particularly thrilled to be there.

If his son had gone to so much trouble to download and save this image - why had he left it behind, thrown in among old clothes, no less? With a sudden flash of anger, Vader tossed it against the wall, causing it to shatter into its component circuitry. It was all too symbolic for his tastes.

For the first time, the thought entered Vader's mind that his son might really have disowned him. What could the Jedi have possibly offered him, that he would renounce his own heritage so quickly? The very idea of it made him hurt in ways he had long ago forgotten.

"Lord Vader?"

The sound caused him to whirl around angrily. He calmed down a fraction when he saw it was only the stormtrooper captain, waiting just outside the room.

"Lord Vader, Calrissian has taken the Rebels to the dining room, as per your orders. My men have surrounded the room, and await your command."

Vader moved quickly - he hadn't realized how long he had spent here.

"Where is the bounty hunter?"

"Waiting by the side entrance to the dining hall, sir."

"I will join him and enter that way," Vader said, as they reached the dining hall junction in the corridor, "Wait one minute, and then send in your troops."

"Yes, sir."

Vader walked on, approaching the side entrance. The bounty hunter was waiting, obviously itching to train his own gun on his prize, but he wasn't quite willing to risk Vader's displeasure.

Vader signaled him to stand back - he didn't trust this trigger-happy bounty hunter not to shoot Solo, rather than risk loosing him altogether.

He pressed the door release, and the door slid open quietly, revealing the Rebels seated along the far side of the table. Calrissian sat at the head.

Solo was the first to notice him. He looked at him, curiously, before his eyes widened in recognition. He stood up, right hand reaching for his blaster, but Vader had already disarmed him. He stepped forward, allowing the bounty hunter to enter the room beside him.

The Wookiee snarled, viciously, as Solo stepped protectively in front of the princess. She had remained seated.

"So this is the _deal_ you were talking about, Lando?" she said, sounding as if she'd been expecting this course of events all along.

"I had no choice," he said, standing up.

The main doors slid open, and the stormtroopers entered, right on cue.

"Han," the princess said, nodding at Vader as stormtroopers proceeded to bind their wrists, "Meet Luke's father. He's nothing like Luke."

"You don't say," Solo replied, trying to shake off a stormtrooper's grip.

"What do you want with us, Vader?!" the princess said, addressing him, "If you're looking for Luke, he's not here, and you're not going to find him."

Vader had intended to have the Rebels taken away immediately, but he found himself responding to the princesses' remark.

"With you as bait, he will come, Princess."

"You don't deserve to have him as a son," she said, quietly accusing.

"Take the prisoners to the interrogation areas," Vader ordered the troops, tiring of the conversation.

"Interrogation?!" Solo yelled, as he was dragged away, "Do you mean _torture_? Have I mentioned how much I admire your son? He's like ... yeah, he's like a little brother -"

His words were cut off as the doors slammed shut.

* * *

It was a humid evening, and Luke hadn't bothered to put on his tunic. He gazed out over the water, deep in thought. Not even Artoo had been able to stir him from his musing, and had returned to the ship in vain.

Behind him, Luke felt Yoda approach.

"Eat, you should, young one."

"I'm not hungry," Luke said, distantly.

Yoda continued to move forward until he was standing beside Luke. Luke turned to him and sat down in resignation.

"Talk about your vision, you must."

"What is there to tell?" Luke said, "You sent me in there, Master. You must have known what I would see."

Yoda's ears twitched, in a movement Luke had come to associate with slight exasperation. "Unique to the visitor, each vision is."

Luke looked away, not wanting to meet Yoda's gaze. "I saw ... I saw a dark-robed figure. I thought it was the Emperor."

"Hmm, yes, he has been on your mind?"

Luke nodded. "He was standing right in front of me ... shrouded in darkness. Beyond him, I could see my father. I called to him ... I wanted to speak with him. But he couldn't hear me! I couldn't reach him, the Emperor was in the way."

"And what then?"

"I raised my lightsaber ... I cut the Emperor down with my blade. His body fell to the ground and ..."

"Angry you were, hmm?"

"Master, it was me! It wasn't the Emperor at all!" Luke looked at the ground in shame. "I had failed ... I had failed to resist the Dark Side."

"Learn from this vision, you must."

"But what does it mean, Master?" Luke said, in frustration, "Is it just one of many possibilities? Is it a warning? You said I would find only what I took in with me ... what did I take that would lead me to fall to darkness?"

"That, decide for yourself, you must. Now, come, eat you should."

Luke sighed, and followed the Jedi Master back to his hut. It soon grew too hot, and Luke decided to eat outside. He had a lot on his mind, and it took him much longer than usual to finish his dinner. The Dark Side, his father, the Emperor ... all these things buzzed around his head until he felt physically exhausted.

His waiting hammock was looking very inviting, but he knew he couldn't sleep yet. He became aware of Yoda's presence beside him, and glanced over at his teacher.

"Master Yoda, can you tell me more about my father?" Luke said, "I want to know what he was like . . . when he was my age."

Yoda sighed, and his expression became distant. "Powerful Jedi, your father was. Powerful Jedi. But reckless. Arrogant, impatient ... " Yoda trailed off.

"Is that why he turned?" Luke asked

"Difficult time for the galaxy, it was," Yoda said.

"That's what Obi-Wan said," Luke said, thinking back, "He said things which had once seemed black and white were becoming gray."

"Truth, Obi-Wan spoke."

"But Obi-Wan couldn't tell me why my father turned," Luke said, "He said he wished he knew. I can't believe it was just because he was under a lot of stress. Didn't you warn him about the Dark Side?"

Yoda was looking older than usual. "Not enough, perhaps. Or perhaps too much."

"I don't understand."

"Had twenty years to dwell on what the Jedi could have done differently, I have. But it does not help our situation now. I do not know what Palpatine used to lure your father. But I know this, young Luke. Do not underestimate his powers."

Luke had a feeling Yoda knew more than he was letting on, but he didn't push him. "Did you know the Emperor?" Luke asked, "I can't understand how a tyrannical dictator like him was elected to power."

"And never do people understand, until too late it is. Difficult to see, the Dark Side was. Many were convinced of Palpatine's goodness ... your father among them. I myself ... sure, I was not, until the end it was. But I could not see anything ... clouded the future, the Dark Side did."

"But if it happened in the past," Luke said, "It could happen again. So what's the point? Really, what's the point of it all? Let's say the Rebel Alliance does destroy the Empire ... what's to stop another tyrannical dictator rising in the Emperor's place."

"To prevent such things, was the task for which the Jedi were trained."

"But the Jedi failed," Luke said, "Didn't they? You said yourself they could not see Palpatine for what he was."

"Learn from mistakes, we must."

"I want to help," Luke said, "I want to work for peace in the galaxy. But I'm beginning to feel I'm more of a danger to you than help. According to my vision, I can't kill the Emperor without falling to the Dark Side myself."

"The path before you, difficult it is," Yoda said. "Let the Force guide, you must, young one."

Luke smiled, wistfully. "My father calls me that. It drives me crazy."

"No right he does!" Yoda said, "Is a young one himself."

"What were you like when you were young, Master?" Luke asked, sleepily.

"As impertinent as you, I was not."

"I guess it's too far back for you to remember," Luke said, grinning. He regretted it as he felt Yoda's cane jab him in the side. "Ah!"

"Goodnight, Luke."

"Night, Master."

Luke watched Yoda return inside, before making his way to his own waiting bed.

* * *

He was shaking. Whether from cold or emotion, he didn't know. It was dark ... but he could sense people surrounding him. Familiar people ...

"Leia!" he called, stretching out a hand.

"Luke! ... Luke!"

"Leia! Where are you?"

"Luke!"

Han this time. Luke whirled around, hands stretched outwards. "Han! Where are you?"

"Luke!"

The voice was fainter now. Moving away. He ran forward, straight into a barrier. It was hard, yet transparent, like glass. He banged his hands against it.

On the other side there was a low moan of pain, followed by a sharp scream.

"Han!" Luke called, "Leia! Can you hear me?"

The screams became louder, reaching a chilling climax, before ebbing away into a muffled background drone. Behind him, he heard the sound of his father breathing. He turned around, desperate for help.

"Father! My friends are in pain! You've got to do something!"

His father stepped forward until Luke could see him clearly. "I had no choice. You will not come, otherwise."

"Come where?" Luke said, feeling anger swell in the depths of his chest.

"Cloud City, on Bespin. I will be waiting for you."

His father turned, and began to walk away. As he left, the screams of his friends again became louder.

"Father!" Luke called.

Then he woke up.

* * *

Artoo was thrilled with his decision. Unfortunately, he was the only one.

"I'm sorry," Luke said, as he prepared his X-Wing for take off, "But I can't let my friends suffer because of me! He'll continue to torture them if I don't come!"

"And when he has you, what then?" Obi-Wan's spectral form asked.

"Then ... then I'll find out what he wants," Luke said, "And then I'll come back, and complete my training, I swear."

"Let you go, he will not," Yoda said.

"Whether he lets me go or not, I'm coming back," Luke said, firmly, "He can't keep me captive!"

"Underestimating his abilities, you are," Yoda said, "Intends to take you before his master, I fear."

"Or he will kill you," Obi-Wan said.

Luke paused from checking the X-Wing's landing struts to look at Obi-Wan in disbelief. "He's my father! He's not going to kill me, no matter what the old corpse orders him to do!"

"So certain are you," Yoda said, shaking his head.

Luke began to climb up the ladder. "I'll return as soon as possible, I promise."

* * *

Vader was staring out a viewing window, enjoying the sight of the bounty hunter's ship leaving Cloud City. So marked the disappearance of Han Solo from his life. Of all Luke's friends, he was fairly sure that Solo came at the top of his irritation list.

It didn't matter now, anyway. Luke was on his way. He could feel it, even before the officer approached to inform him.

"Lord Vader, a ship is approaching. X-Wing class."

"Take the princess and the wookiee to the _Executor_," he ordered the commander, "I will deal with this situation alone."

"And what of Calrissian, sir?"

"If he creates any difficulty, take him prisoner as well."

"Very good, sir."

The man gestured to the stormtroopers to accompany him, and Vader left the window to wait for his son.

* * *

Luke knew that anger led to the Dark Side, and he knew that Yoda wouldn't be very happy if he could sense his feelings right now, but he couldn't help it.

How could his father do something so vile, so cruel ... so evil! He couldn't wait to tell him so in person. This was the absolute worst thing he'd ever done, in Luke's memory, and he wasn't going to let him get away with it.

He guided his ship down through Bespin's atmosphere, relying on more than just the scopes to lead him to Cloud City.

Despite his anger, he couldn't help but notice how beautiful the floating city was. Too beautiful for an Imperial institution ... Luke wondered how his friends and his father had come to be here. A mystery he would soon know the answer to. Luke pushed in the throttle, and guided his X-Wing smoothly into the city.

No patrol craft stopped him, and no traffic control hailed him. Luke assumed he was expected. He could sense his father's presence now. He followed that presence until he pinpointed the source then selected a nearby landing pad.

"Stay put and leave the ship in flight mode, Artoo," Luke said, as he brought the X-Wing down gently, "I don't intend to stay long."

Did Artoo's reply have a slightly skeptical tone to it? Luke couldn't be sure.

"Don't worry, Artoo," Luke said, pushing open the cockpit. "He's family."

Luke removed his flight gloves and helmet, and hoisted himself onto the ground. His father was nearby ... but exactly where, Luke couldn't tell. He started for the entrance, stretching out to try and locate his friends. He frowned when he detected no trace of them ... could this all have been a trick, to lure him here? Were his friends safe after all?

Inside the building, the walls were sparkling white and everything was clean and polished. Luke took a few steps forward, and paused to listen. It was quiet. Too quiet. He pressed himself close to the wall, and shuffled along it, keeping his senses at a heightened state.

As he approached a corner, he took a glance behind him, and peeked around the wall. Still deserted. Did anyone live here, or was this city just for decoration?

* * *

Vader watched as his son stepped into his field of vision. He studied him carefully - he hadn't grown any taller, but he appeared to have built-up substantially. If Vader needed any final confirmation that his son had been undergoing Jedi training, that was it.

Luke glanced nervously from side to side, clearly sensing his presence, but too unsure of himself to know where. _Perhaps if he used his eyes_, Vader thought. He waited a few seconds longer, before impatience overcame him.

"Hello, Son."

Luke whirled around, jumping half a meter in the process.

"How did you do that?!" Luke said, angrily.

"You were so afraid of being surprised, you brought it about. I did nothing."

"I'm not interested in hearing vague philosophies!" Luke said, stepping closer to him, "You tortured my friends! How could you?!"

"I would have thought vague philosophy was all you have been hearing, recently," Vader said, "Or has your Jedi instructor been teaching you to betray your own family, instead?"

"Now you're trying to change the subject," Luke said, waving a finger at him. "I can't believe you hurt my friends to get me here. Why didn't you just simply send a message, or -"

"I did send messages. Many of them. You weren't reading them. Besides, you wouldn't have come. Your Jedi Master wouldn't have allowed it. Causing your friends pain was the only way to get you here quickly and quietly."

"That doesn't excuse it!" Luke yelled, "The ends don't justify the means, no matter what you think!"

"You speak as though I care about your moral judgements, Son."

Luke turned away, and Vader felt him run through a Jedi calming technique he remembered all too well.

"Well, I'm here now," he mumbled, "So what did you want?"

"You are coming with me. I cannot allow you to continue this foolish path you have chosen. You are causing a disturbance in the Force."

"No," Luke said, "I'm not coming with you. I may be your son, but I am not your property. I will do what I please with my life."

He started to move back down the corridor towards his ship.

"If you will not come freely, I will take you by force," Vader warned, stepping into Luke's path.

"I'd like to see you try," Luke said, not bothering to stop.

Vader stretched out a hand, and stopped his son with a Force-push. Luke stumbled backwards, until he finally lost his balance and fell onto the floor.

As Vader stepped forward to grip him by the forearm, Luke suddenly leapt to his feet, grabbing and igniting his lightsaber in the process. Vader stepped back, but he was a fraction to slow. The blade nicked him across his right arm, causing him to gasp in pain.

He stepped back, staring at Luke in surprise. He glanced down at the glowing, blue blade, pointed directly at him, and then back at Luke. His eyes were hard and his expression serious. So, it was true, then. His son now saw him as his enemy. He fought to control his emotions - if he was to find a way out of this situation, he would need absolute focus.

"Don't be ridiculous," he said, eventually, "I taught you to duel."

"What, scared you'll lose?" Luke said, readjusting his grip.

Vader eyed him for a few minutes. Finally, he reached for his own saber. He had an idea for how to bring this to a close, without further damage to either of them.

"Very well."

His red blade hummed into existence, and he assumed the ready stance. Luke took a violent, angry swing, his frustration almost tangible behind it. Vader met the stroke easily, and followed up with a few quick manoeuvres. Before Luke realized what he had done, his weapon had been flicked out of his hand and clattered onto the floor.

Luke stretched out his hand to retrieve his saber. It came flying through the air towards him, but just as it was about to reach his hand, it changed direction and Vader caught it.

He switched off his own saber, and attached both saber handles to his belt.

"One of the shorter duels of my career," he said, stepping forward and gripping Luke firmly by the forearm.

"I . . . you . . . you didn't give me a fair chance!" Luke protested, as he was dragged towards the exit.

* * *


	10. Illumination

* * *

**Chapter 10: Illumination**

* * *

They didn't say another word to each other until they were space bound and heading for the _Executor_. They sat on opposing sides of the passenger lounge, with Luke sitting next to the observation windows. He was sulking ... his embarrassment over their duel, if it could be even called that, was still fresh in his mind.

Deep down, he was also feeling guilty about hurting the man who had raised him. Some Jedi he was - he had lost his temper and resorted to violence to achieve his goal. He rubbed his head in frustration - he was angry about losing his temper, angry about the treatment of his friends, and angry with himself for being angry.

"If you had let _me_ train you, you may have had a chance," his father said, breaking the silence.

Luke didn't trust himself to respond, so he continued to stare out the window. In the distance, he could see their destination, coming ever closer.

"I don't understand why you decided to undergo Jedi training in the first place," his father continued, "Last time we spoke about this, you were still convinced your Force sensitivity was a curse. If you had changed your mind, then why did you not return to me? The Emperor and I have always been willing to train you."

Luke finally snapped. "How many times have we been over this, Father?! I'm not interested in joining the Dark Side, being trained as a Sith Lord, or being part of your tyrannical Empire is any way, shape or form!"

"You have been corrupted with lies and Jedi propaganda," Vader said, "They teach you to hate the Dark Side, because they don't want you to become more powerful than they are."

"Who says I want power?" Luke said, "I'd rather see people live in a galaxy of peace and freedom."

"If you have power, you can bring that about."

"What, with Palpatine in charge?" Luke said, "You've got to be kidding!"

"Perhaps if you realized your full potential, Luke, he would no longer be in charge."

Luke sighed. His father never did understand.

"So how _is_ the old corpse?" Luke asked.

"I do not know to what you are referring."

"Yes you do," Luke said, "His mouldy rottenness ... his tyrannical dictatorship ..."

His father raised a hand, stopping him. "He is the same as always."

"Shame," Luke said, "I was hoping he'd have died from extreme old age by now."

When his father didn't reply, Luke turned back to gaze out the window. The _Executor_ streamed past below them. It was far longer than a normal star destroyer, that much was clear to Luke. He stretched out, curious as to how this gigantic ship would register on his Force sense.

"Where are my friends?" he asked, suddenly.

"Solo is on his way to see Jabba the Hutt. The princess and the wookiee are aboard the _Executor_."

"Why don't you let them go?" Luke suggested, "You wanted me, and now you have me, so why do you need them?"

"Two reasons. One, they are members of the Rebel Alliance, and traitors. It is my duty to have them brought to justice. I will also keep them as assurance of your continued co-operation."

"I promise I will come with you if you let them go," Luke said, desperately.

"I cannot afford to trust you, Son. But you do not need to worry about your friends. They will remain unharmed ... as long as you co-operate."

"Until we reach Coruscant!" Luke said, "Then they'll be executed!"

"I can arrange to have them imprisoned, instead."

Luke sighed, knowing that was the best he could hope for. He felt the ship rattle slightly as it passed through the ship's shields, and slow as it entered the hangar.

His father stood up and gestured for Luke to do the same. "Stay close beside me, and remain silent. Your recent behaviour is enough of an embarrassment to me, without you causing a scene in front of my own ship's crew."

"I embarrass you?" Luke asked, curiously.

His father didn't bother to respond. They walked together out to the top of the departure ramp, and Luke stood back to allow his father to walk down first. He waited for a moment, before following his father down to the floor of the hangar. His surprise at seeing who was waiting to greet them caused him to forget his father's request to remain silent.

"Captain Piett!" Luke said, grinning at the officer. It was nice to see a familiar face.

Piett smiled at him, and extended his hand. Luke shook it, gratefully.

"Admiral Piett, now, young Luke," he said. "Pleasure to see you again."

Luke could sense Piett was relieved at his presence. He glanced at his father, who was waiting for the admiral's report.

Piett obliged. "Sir, Commander Marra has just reported from Cloud City. They have rounded up the remaining populace."

"Good," Vader said, walking down the line of troops towards the exit. "Tell him to hold his position, and wait for the arrival of the _Avenger_."

"There is one other thing, my lord," Piett said, sounding nervous.

Vader turned, and Luke hung back behind him, curious.

"The stormtroopers were over-powered by the Rebel prisoners, and locked in a security tower. They departed Cloud City in the _Millennium Falcon_, before doubling back to pick up a Rebel X-Wing fighter. They used the hyperdrive on the X-Wing to enter lightspeed. I have a team working on tracing their possible destination from the -"

"Do not bother," Vader said, raising a hand to stop the admiral, "I have what I came for."

Luke couldn't help but smile. Not only were his friends safe, but they had the X-Wing and Artoo as well.

"Very well, my lord. What course shall I set?"

"We are returning to Coruscant. Depart as soon as possible."

"Yes, sir."

The admiral left to carry out the command, and Luke moved to walk next to his father as they entered a lift.

"Your friends have managed to escape," his father remarked.

"I heard," Luke said. The elevator doors slid closed in front of them, and they began to move across the gigantic ship.

"How long until we reach Coruscant?" Luke asked.

"Three days, at most."

Luke's mind raced over the possibilities. Three days wasn't much time to plan his own escape. He glanced at his father, wondering if he had picked up on his thoughts. He said nothing, so Luke assumed he was safe.

"So we have three days of each other's company to look forward to," Luke said, as they disembarked from the lift.

"You have three days of your _own_ company to look forward too, in a high-security cell."

Luke stared at his father in surprise. "Father -" he started.

There was an awkward pause.

"What is it?" his father prompted, impatiently

"Never mind," Luke sighed, changing his mind. His father wasn't in any mood to argue; he could feel it.

They turned down yet another corridor, and Luke could see a large pair of doors at the end, with four stormtroopers standing guard.

They passed through the first set of double doors, and entered a long corridor. Security cameras moved to track them, all the way to the far end, where another set of doors waited.

His father gestured for Luke to enter first. Luke did so, and stepped into a small, square room. All the lights were turned off, except for a single spotlight in the center, which illuminated a simple bed.

He turned towards his father, feeling a hand on his shoulder. His wrists were immediately held together, and forced into a pair of binders. Luke reared back in shock, but he was too slow. They had already locked tight. They were made of a heavy black substance, and were chillingly cold against his wrists.

"Is this all I am to you?!" Luke said, "Another one of your prisoners?"

"You are naïve if you think I treat prisoners as well as this," he said, pushing Luke towards the bed. As Luke stumbled across a line on the floor, a blue force-field immediately shot up, in a perfect square around the bed.

Luke tested it with his bound hands. A painful shock seared through his skin, causing him to step back.

His father turned, heading towards the exit.

"Father!" Luke called.

He didn't stop. The doors slid shut with a bang, and Luke heard a long series of clicks, indicating an intricate locking system.

_Father ..._>

His father didn't even acknowledge it. Their bond had been ... muffled somehow. Like trying to see through a frosted window.

Luke sat back on the bed, shaken by the whole situation. Had their relationship really deteriorated so far that ... that _this_ was his father's only option? With a pang of guilt, he remembered how he had hurt his father in Cloud City. Maybe he was as much to blame for this as his father.

* * *

Luke didn't know how much time had passed when his father returned. He had entered a meditative trance, desperately seeking some peace with the Force.

He opened his eyes when he heard the force-field deactivate, and his father stepped over the barrier. He put the tray of food he was carrying on the bed, and then moved over to deactivate the wrist binders. Luke shook them off gratefully, stretching his hands.

He picked up the tray of food eagerly, realizing how hungry he was. He couldn't help but notice it was one of his favorite foods - bantha steak. Was his own guilt reflected in his father, perhaps?

He studied him closely, as he took the first bite. Over the years, he had learnt to read his father's mood through every method the life-support suit left available. His stance, where he placed his hands, the tilt of his head, everything provided clues to his inner state of mind.

Luke couldn't sense any conflict, however, all he could see was a weary resignation. A despair, almost, as though he felt trapped under the weight of a great burden, and could only see one way out.

Luke's eyes traveled down, and he noticed his father had replaced his glove and sleeve, where Luke had cut through them with his lightsaber. Luke looked away, feeling another pang of guilt.

"I am curious, Son," his father said, after a few minutes silence. "Who has been training you?"

Luke looked at his father in disbelief. "You expect me to tell you just like that? So you can hunt them down and murder them? I don't think so."

"I cannot believe a Jedi escaped the purge."

"Maybe the Dark Side isn't as all-powerful as you think," Luke suggested.

"Spoken with your usual naivety, young one. When you meet with the Emperor, he will show you the real power of the Force."

"What meeting with the Emperor?" Luke said, "I don't want to see him."

"He is your teacher now, and he will be completing your training. Upon our arrival, I will take you to him."

"I'm not going to turn."

"Then he will kill you!" his father said, becoming angry.

"Then I'll die!" Luke countered.

His father turned away, pacing in the dark shadows of the room. Luke tried a mental probe, but his father was tightly shielded.

"There is another option," he said, eventually.

Luke was interested. This was something new - another option? What did his father have in mind?

"What is it?" Luke asked.

His father turned to him, barely visible in the shadows. "You are stronger now ... the Jedi has taught you how to concentrate, at least. We could kill the Emperor if we worked together. Use your hate and anger to defeat them."

"And what then?" Luke asked, climbing off the bed and stepping closer to his father.

"Then you and I will rule the galaxy ... we will make everything the way we want it. We can bring peace and justice."

Luke considered it. The Emperor dead ... it was alluring, to say the least. With his father's support, he could get close enough ... he would simply need to draw his lightsaber and kill him before he got the chance to -

With a sudden shock, Luke remembered his vision in the tree cave. Yes, his father was right, he could kill the Emperor out of hate and anger and then ... then what would he become? How long before he turned on his own father?

"No," Luke said, suddenly, backing away.

"No?"

"I'm not going to be drawn into your twisted world," Luke said, "It's wrong. Killing the Emperor is not something I can do ... if I did it, it would be out of hate or anger. It would be personal. And it would be only the beginning ..."

His father had turned back to the wall while Luke was speaking. After a few moments of silence, he replied.

"I doubt your Jedi Master would agree."

"What would you know?" Luke said.

"You forget, I was a Jedi for far longer than you, my son. Why else are they training you, if not to defeat the Sith? You are used as much as you believe me to be, Son."

"That's not true," Luke said, "They are training me to ensure the ways of the Force do not die out."

"And you don't find it curious, that after all these years, only now do they decide to take an interest in you?"

"I wasn't ready," Luke insisted.

"A poor excuse. The Jedi were responsible for hiding you from me, so they were responsible for your wellbeing. Did they help you when you were on Tatooine, or living as an orphan on Coruscant? No. Only now, when you are old enough to be used as a weapon against the Sith, did they decide to train you."

"It wasn't like that," Luke said, weakly, beginning to feel a headache coming on. "And if you're implying that I have an obligation to become a Sith, because you cared for me and the Jedi didn't, that's low, Father, even for you."

His father stepped forward to retrieve the now-empty tray. "I will leave you to consider what I have said. In two days, we will have reached Coruscant. I will return then. In the meantime, the droids will bring you food."

Luke nodded. He suddenly backed away as he felt his father step closer to him, but he was cornered. His wrists were locked back into the binders, and the sore patches on his skin flared up again.

"That isn't necessary!" Luke insisted, "What do you imagine I'm going to do with my hands free? Choke somebody?"

His father didn't respond, initially. He stepped over the line and reactivated the force-field. However, just before he reached the doors, he paused, and turned back to Luke. Luke stared right back, although the shimmering blue field distorted his view.

"Luke, I cannot protect you any longer. The Emperor has given me one last chance to bring you to him. If you run again, he will order me to kill you myself. And I will have to oblige. That is why I am taking such extreme measures to restrain you."

Luke only heard one thing. And it horrified him. "You'd kill me? Your _own son_?!"

"I would have no choice. A Jedi and a Sith cannot co-exist ... even if they are father and son. They are like two nexus in a pit. One will always devour the other."

"I would never kill you!" Luke said, feeling sick at the suggestion. "_Never!_"

"You say that like you expect me to believe it," his father said, "I know the Jedi, and I know how they regard the Dark Side. My best friend tried to kill me after I became a Sith. Why should my son be any different?"

"I ..." Luke rubbed his head, feeling confused. His father had it wrong; he knew he did. But he didn't know how to phrase it - how to form the words to convince his father he still loved him, despite their disagreements.

"You cannot hold me to a standard you yourself do not live up to," his father added.

Luke felt his throat become tight. How could his father talk so casually about killing a member of his own family? "I ... I thought you loved me," he mumbled, desperately.

"Spare me useless emotional platitudes. Of course I don't wish for you to die - that is why we are returning to Coruscant, and you are going to become a Sith apprentice. Perhaps in a perfect galaxy, you would not have to do this, but this is the real world, Son."

"Go away," Luke said, hoarsely, "I don't want to listen to you anymore."

"Son -"

"Don't call me that!" Luke said, putting more force behind his words, "And go away!"

Before reaching the doors, his father turned back, one last time. "You are not a child any longer, Luke."

The sound of the doors slamming shut caused a horrible finality to settle on Luke.

He lay down on the bed, and spent a long while staring blankly into the overhead spotlight.

How had he ended up in this mess?

"Oh, Yoda, why didn't I listen to you?" Luke said, "I've ruined everything. I failed to rescue my friends, I lost my temper - and now look at me!"

Only a cold silence answered his words. Luke strained to hear - he didn't mind what, any sound would do. Anything which reassured him he wasn't all together alone in this cell.

"Obi-Wan!" he called out, suddenly.

It was no use. He couldn't feel anything.

"I'm sorry I left," Luke said, desperately, "I should have listened to you, I see that now. I'm sorry I lost my temper. Please, don't leave me here alone."

After almost an hour had passed, Luke gave up hope on Obi-Wan. He stretched out, trying to connect with the Force. When he wasn't immediately rewarded, he tried harder, becoming cold with fear. The Force was ever-present, all-encompassing - it couldn't have abandoned him. Could it? Unless he had driven it away, through his own anger and fear.

At that moment, the entire galaxy felt as dark as the walls of his cell. He lived in a world of evil - darkness and despair permeated every level, from the rulers, to his own family, and now, perhaps it had found a place in his own soul. Why _did_ he continue to fight it? It would be so easy to simply conform, to allow the Dark Side of the Force to claim him and make him as much of a slave as his father had ever been.

For a few seconds, he entertained the idea, imagining his father congratulating him on making the right decision, ready to welcome him once again.

_No, don't think about it_. Luke tried to roll over, but found the binders made the position uncomfortable.

But it was tempting. If he ruled the galaxy, they'd be no more Death Stars. No more war. No more friends dying before their time.

_Stop it_, Luke told himself, angrily, _it doesn't work like that_.

_Maybe it does_, Luke considered, _after all, how can I know when I haven't tried?_

Luke struggled to readjust his pillow, before finally dragging it over his face, trying to shield his eyes from the overhead light.

He tried desperately to go to sleep, but strange images rose up in his mind. Images of him ruling the Empire ...with his father by his side.

He struggled to fight them at first, but they were gradually wearing him down. Just as he reached a point where he knew he couldn't resist them any longer, a different image formed in his mind.

Leia, Chewie and the droids ... and he thought he recognized Han's friend Lando in there as well. Luke explored the image further, allowing the Force to reveal more. They were seated in the _Falcon's_ lounge, eating what looked like Chewie's cooking. They were all serious, discussing something intently. Suddenly, Han entered the room, and made his way across the lounge to sit beside Leia. Luke couldn't help but smile - they had rescued him! Or he had escaped himself; either way was possible. Someone must have then made a joke, because everyone burst out laughing.

Luke reveled in the moment for a long as it lasted, and then he felt the image beginning to fade. He had a feeling he knew what images would return next.

Luke felt a strong ache in his heart, and he stretched longing mental fingers towards his fading friends.

* * *

When Vader entered Luke's cell, two days later, he was surprised to find his son lying on the floor, with the pillow smothering his face.

He quickly deactivated the force-field, and used the Force to push the pillow away. His son opened his eyes, and looked up at him, wearily. His eyes were red, and his skin was pale. His hair was in complete disarray, and his clothes were crumpled.

"What happened?" Vader asked, "You look as though you spent the night bashing your head against the force-field."

"Sounds about right," Luke said, struggling to his feet. His voice came out husky and weak. He slumped forward over the bed, and struggled to straighten up.

Vader sighed to himself, and stretched out a hand to steady his son. Once Luke had regained his balance, he stretched out his wrists towards Vader.

"Can you please take these off?"

"When we reach the throne room," Vader said, pulling his son towards the door. "We are orbiting Coruscant now. You can eat breakfast and get yourself cleaned up on the shuttle."

"Where is everyone?" Luke asked, as they left the corridor to the cell and began walking towards the shuttle bay.

"On the planet, visiting their families, no doubt," Vader replied, guiding his son into a elevator.

"How long have we been here?" Luke asked.

"A few hours."

When his son did not continue the conversation, Vader stretched out to test his mood. He had expected him to still be sulking after their earlier conversation, but he appeared almost ... amiable. The reason for this abrupt change in mood finally revealed itself when they were in the shuttle and on their way to the Imperial Palace.

Vader entered the shuttle passenger compartment, and passed Luke a tray holding some breakfast. His son picked at it vaguely, before pushing it aside. Vader sat down opposite, ready to listen.

"Father. I've been thinking about what you said, before."

"Yes?"

"I ... I don't want to fight anymore."

"Then you are ready to co-operate?" Vader was suspicious. He had a feeling this change-of-heart was brought about more by lack of sleep, and two days in a prison cell, than genuine feeling.

"I'll kill the Emperor if it's come to that," Luke said, "But I'm not going to turn. I don't care if you lock me up for the rest of my life, I'm never going to turn to the Dark Side."

Vader studied him. "I doubt you could kill an insect, in your present state."

"I'm fine," Luke insisted.

Vader let out a weary breath, and walked over to the observation windows. The time had come. In a few seconds, they would arrive at the palace, and he would take his only son to his master. One of the most vile beings to ever rule the galaxy.

He heard a strange rumbling sound behind him, and turned to find the cause. Luke had fallen into his breakfast, and was snoring loudly.

Not even the bump from the landing caused him to stir.

"Luke!" Vader said, moving over and stretching out a hand to wake him.

Just before he touched him, he hesitated, studying him for a moment. In this state, his son wouldn't stand a chance.

He turned abruptly, and left the passenger lounge. Outside, two stormtroopers stood waiting.

"Go into the lounge, and guard the passenger sleeping on the couch," he ordered.

"Yes, sir."

A few minutes respite couldn't hurt. As long as the Emperor was assured he had his son under guard and restrained, he shouldn't mind if he had to wait several hours to see him. The Emperor had never been one for impatience, unlike some members of his family he could think of.

Vader left the shuttle, and took a glance around the hangar bay. It was well shielded, and there were guards at every exit. It would be enough to secure his son, in the unlikely event he should suddenly wake-up. And if not, the wrist-binders would prevent him from flying a ship.

It was safe enough to make a report to the Emperor, and then return as quickly as possible.

* * *

"Luke."

It was a sweet voice. Spoken with a gentle and caring patience behind it. It reminded him of his Aunt Beru.

"Luke!"

A hand was shaking him. He opened his eyes, and found himself staring straight into the face of his sister.

"Leia?"

"Yes. I'm here to rescue you, Luke."

"Come back in the morning," Luke said, sleepily, trying to roll over.

"Luke! Stand up! Quickly!"

Luke was dragged to his feet. He blinked and looked at Leia again. She was dressed in stormtrooper armor, and was carrying a high-powered blaster. With a sudden realization, he stretched out with his Force sense, searching for his father.

"Leia!? What in the ... why are you here? Did he capture you?!"

"No, Luke, we're here to rescue you. Come on, we haven't got much time."

Luke glanced at the stormtrooper bodies lying on the floor.

"Leia, we're at the Imperial palace! There's an entire building out there filled with Imperials!" Luke said, "How are we going to get out?"

"Well," she said, raising an eyebrow, "I was hoping you'd have some ideas. You know this place better than me."

"You came in here with no plan for getting out!" Luke said, "Han talked you into this, didn't he? Where's my father?"

"Relax," Leia said, smiling, "Of course we have an escape route. _I_ planned this rescue, not Han. Get dressed in the stormtrooper armor. Hurry."

Luke didn't need to be told twice.

* * *

Vader slammed his hand down on the emergency elevator halt the second he felt Luke's Force presence flare up in flash of brightness.

He stretched out to find his location, even as he willed the lift to return to the hangar bay. All he could sense was a mental block and a fierce sense of determination.

It didn't matter - he would find him. He _had_ to find him - his son's life depended on it.

* * *

"This is ridiculous," Luke said, pulling Leia into the nearest elevator, "Even if we do make it to a landing pad, which I doubt, how are we going to make it into hyperspace? My father will order the entire fleet to stop us."

"I'm counting on Han to handle that."

"I never thought I hear you say that," Luke said, pressing the button for the ground floor. Fortunately, he did remember his way around this place. And he knew which corridors were the least heavily guarded, as well.

"I can barely see in this helmet!" Luke complained.

"At least your armor almost fits."

Luke glanced down at Leia, and almost chuckled, despite the situation. If he was too short to be a stormtrooper ... she was going to attract some unwelcome attention.

"How did you get in here, in the first place?"

"We have a few Rebels on the inside. Plus, Han had all the codes for the security shield. He said you gave them to him."

"They still worked?!"

"I guess they thought this was the last place you'd try and break into," Leia said. "Now, when we step out, follow my lead. Han is -"

Her words were cut off by a sudden blaring alarm. Luke looked up at the flashing light, and he didn't need to use the Force to know his father knew he had escaped.

When the elevator doors slid open, there were four royal guards waiting for them. All four of them raised their weapons.

"Is there a problem?" Luke asked, trying to gather the Force. Maybe he could mind-trick his way out of this.

"Take off your helmets!"

So much for that.

He raised his arms, gathered the Force, and pushed as hard as he could. Only two of them fell back. Two was enough.

"Come on!" Luke said, barging forward. Leia didn't hesitate.

* * *

As soon as Vader left the elevator, a royal guard stepped forward to report. "Sir, we have a sighting. They are heading towards the west side landing platforms, level 401. We should have them surrounded in minutes."

Vader didn't bother to acknowledge his words. He stepped back into the elevator, and slammed the doors shut with the Force. Twenty royal guards would be nothing for his son. But he was not yet strong enough to evade his father.

* * *

They were breathless when they reached the landing pad. Luke rested against a fuel pump, attempting to rejuvenate via the Force. Leia stood protectively in front of him, with her blaster trained on the landing pad entrance. She was an excellent shot, and her reflexes were incredible. It left Luke in no doubt that Leia had inherited their father's Force sensitivity too. And speaking of him ...

"My father has found me," Luke said. "He's on his way."

"What are we going to do?" Leia asked.

Luke glanced over the edge of the landing pad. Far, far below, he could see the top of the nearest speeder traffic. Too far to jump.

"Rely on Han," Luke said.

"I'd never thought I'd hear you say that," Leia said.

Luke looked at her, and smiled.

She smiled back, and pulled him into a hug.

Luke tried to return it, but realized it was impossible with the binders. He made a mental note to himself: the second they got these wretched things off, the first thing he was going to do was hug Leia.

He took another glance over the side, searching desperately for any sign of Han.

The sound of the landing pad doors opening caused them both to glance towards them. Luke's heart sank at the sight of his father - he was trapped now. Even worse - Leia would be taken prisoner.

"Look!" Leia said, pointing up.

Luke looked up, and saw the _Falcon_, descending in a blaze of blaster fire. It was a good twenty meters above them.

"Do you trust me?" Luke asked Leia, quickly.

"Yes," she said.

"Then hold on."

* * *

Vader hesitated as he stepped out onto the landing pad. He could feel his son gathering the Force. What was he planning?

_Son!_

Luke met his gaze one final time and then leapt into the air, princess in tow.

Vader rushed to stop him, but he knew before he started moving he was too late. The landing pad shook with the roar of a ship passing overhead, and he looked up to see the _Millennium Falcon_. Luke was hanging on to the underside.

Vader watched as it streamed towards the sky, eclipsing the sun and sending other ships spinning out of its way. Soon, it was merely a dot in the sky, blended into a thousand other dots.

His son had condemned himself to death.

Vader wondered why, then, his escape caused him to feel almost ... relieved.

* * *


	11. Choices

* * *

**Chapter 11: Choices**

* * *

"Are you all right?" Luke asked, helping Leia off the _Millennium Falcon's_ deck. They were lying on the floor, beside the ventral docking hatch.

"Am _I_ all right?!" Leia said, standing up and brushing herself off, "You're the one we had to rescue, remember? What did he do to you?"

Luke looked away. "Nothing compared to what he did to you. I'm so sorry. It was all my fault."

"It wasn't, Luke, it was _his_ fault. Now let's go see what we're up against."

Luke followed Leia into the cockpit, and was reunited with the droids and Chewie.

"Hiya, kid," Han said, when Luke had finished greeting the rest of them. "We cut it pretty fine back there."

"As usual, with you around, Han," Luke said. He glanced out the cockpit window. "Where's the blockade?"

"It ain't there, kid. Either Vader wasn't fast enough to order it, or he decided to cancel his little family reunion."

Luke narrowed his eyes, curious as to why his father would let the _Falcon_ escape so easily. He didn't have the time to dwell on it now, though.

"So where are we heading?" Luke asked.

"The Rebels are rendezvousing near the Sergess asteroid cluster," Leia said, "We're rejoining them as soon as possible."

"Hadn't you better drop me off someplace first?" Luke asked, "I don't think I'm welcome there."

"You're more than welcome, Luke," Leia said, putting an arm around his shoulders, "You're desperately needed. I don't know if you've heard, but the Rebellion hasn't been doing too well, as of late."

"Yeah, forgive me for sounding mushy, kid, but nothing's been the same since you left," Han added, from the pilot's seat.

Chewie roared his agreement.

"That reminds me, Han," Luke said, "What's your excuse for pulling off that crazy rescue back there?"

Han shrugged. "The hyperdrive needed repairing. Chewie can't do it, and your droids do nothing but complain."

"Ignore him," Leia said, "He's been doing nothing but miss you. Right, Han?"

Leia placed her hand on Han's shoulder, and Luke didn't miss it. He grinned to himself, knowing his sister was unlikely to ever find a more perfect match.

"Yeah, well, I've been known to mention you a few times," Han said, "So what have you been up to, kid? No one's heard a thing from you since you left."

"Well," Luke said, "If I told you, you wouldn't believe me."

"Kid, I've flown from one side of this galaxy to the other. I've seen it all."

"You seem different, Luke," Leia said, studying him.

Luke smiled at the scrutiny. "Well, let's just say I've been taking a crash course in Jedi Knighthood from a knee-high Jedi Master on a swamp planet."

"A Jedi Knight?" Leia said, throwing her arms around him, "Luke, that's wonderful!"

"Ah, kid, you're not telling me you actually _believe_ in all that hokey nonsense?"

"No, I've course not Han," Luke chided, "Just like you don't believe in getting involved with princesses."

Han turned visibly red, and Luke laughed. "It's great to be back, guys. I can't wait to start doing something ... helping out again, just like old times."

"We're going to need all the help we can get," Leia said, "The Empire has been up to something, these last few months."

"Is the Empire ever not up to something?" Luke said.

"They're building another Death Star, Luke. Bigger and more deadly than the last one."

"Nearing completion?" Luke asked, in shock.

"Yes. The Rebellion is still conducting reconnaissance, but early reports suggest another three months, at most."

"I don't believe it," Luke said, "I thought after the last one, they'd learn!"

The cockpit door sliding open interrupted him. Lando entered, and grinned at the sight of Luke. "Hi Luke! It's been a long time."

Luke smiled back. "Hi Lando. Thanks for your help, back there."

Lando glanced down at Luke's wrists. "Woah, those are a nasty pair of binders! Come on down to the lounge, and I'll get those off you right away."

"Thanks, Lando," Luke said, following him out of the cockpit. They'd been driving him crazy; he couldn't wait to get rid of them.

* * *

Vader had withdrawn to his meditation chamber, on the _Executor_, to brood. He didn't want to be on Coruscant now - the place held too many memories at the best of times.

Normally, when something like this happened, he would take out his frustration and anger on a subordinate, or perhaps more healthily, on a dueling droid. But he didn't feel like violence now.

Where had he gone wrong with Luke? Had he been too lenient? Should he have exerted a tighter control over his acquaintances and reading material? How could their relationship have deteriorated so far?

For hours he'd sat here and mused, but still he had no answers. Only a deep, overpowering sense of confusion.

This was finally interrupted by the sound of someone approaching the door. The admiral, no doubt, finally gathering enough courage to ask him when the_ Executor_ would be leaving Coruscant. The officer entered his line of vision, but he didn't bother to acknowledge him. Why waste words?

"My lord, I apologize for this interruption, but I was curious as to when the_ Executor_ will be leaving Coruscant. The men are asking how long they can expect to be on shore leave."

"The Emperor has ordered us to depart the day after tomorrow, and resume our hunt for the Rebels."

"Thank you, sir. I will make preparations."

The admiral started to leave, but then he turned back, hesitantly. Vader wondered why he was risking his life in such a manner ... he would almost certainly kill him if he stayed much longer.

"Sir, I ... I apologize if I am out of place, but I would like to express my condolences over your son's departure."

Vader studied him, curiosity stirred. Through the armor and the mask, Piett had sensed a real person who was disheartened over his deteriorating relationship with his son. It was strangely touching, especially considering Piett must know he could go the way of his predecessor at Vader's slightest whim.

"Do you have any sons, Admiral?" he asked, curiously.

"No, my lord. I have never had the opportunity for a family."

"Then you are a very lucky man."

* * *

Two weeks after Luke had departed Coruscant, he found himself, yet again, spending an afternoon in the medical frigate.

On the table before him, a thousand different mixtures sat, all waiting to be tried by the diligent Two-OneBee, who stood beside him. Luke held out his wrists, still locked in the binders, for yet another attempt at dissolving the stubborn substance.

They'd tried everything from a wielder to a laser cutter on the Falcon, and had only succeeded in melting the locking mechanism even tighter. The Rebels had a far larger range of tools at their disposal ... including equipment especially designed for snapping Imperial binders, but nothing had helped.

Finally, Two-OneBee had suggested corroding the substance away. It was proving to be a long, boring process, and they had yet to see any substantial progress.

But at this stage, Luke was ready to try anything. Even the simplest, everyday tasks had become major annoyances, and his greatest love, piloting, was out of the question. Even more than that, he hated the constant pitying looks he received from everyone. Various members of Rogue Squadron would stop by to visit him, and speak as though he would never fly again.

The embarrassment over the situation led him to spend most of his time shut away in his room. Except when he was shut away in the medical frigate, of course. The constant spare time meant his thoughts were always straying to his father, and that was the last thing he wanted to think about. He hadn't been able to bring himself to ask Han or Leia exactly what his father had done to them at Cloud City; it was too horrible to contemplate.

Nor could he bring himself to tell Leia about their true relationship ... he couldn't bear the thought of upsetting her, when she was happier than Luke had ever seen her. Shortly after they had arrived on the base, Leia had taken him apart, and awkwardly apologized for not telling him earlier about Han, causing Luke embarrassment. He knew Leia didn't quite understand their connection - neither had he until Bail Organa had told him - but she knew it was there. One day, when the moment was right, he would tell her.

On top of his family problems, there was also the matter of his promise to Yoda and Obi-Wan. He had sworn he would return ... but how could he face them now? After he had ignored their repeated warnings, and lost his temper. After he had nearly given into his father's twisted logic, and become a slave to the Dark Side. And, worst of all, he would return with no lightsaber, which he had come to understand was a great shame for a Jedi. He had let them down.

Suddenly, a violent jolt forced him out of his internal musing. The table holding the various chemicals tipped over on its side, causing a huge puddle to spread over the floor. A hazard-control droid rolled forward to clean the mess.

Around them, red warning alarms began to blare.

"Not again!" Luke sighed, "That's the third time this week the Imperials have found us."

"It does seem quite excessive, sir," Two-OneBee agreed. "I apologize in advance, sir, but it will take me another four days to re-mix those chemicals."

"Four days?! Isn't there -"

His words were cut off as they were again jolted forward. It could only be star destroyer fire. Within a minute, Luke felt a shudder, meaning they had safely entered hyperspace, and he let out the breath he'd been holding. He hoped the other ships had been as lucky.

"Isn't there anything else you can try, Two-OneBee?" Luke asked.

"There is one idea, sir, although it is quite drastic."

"I'm listening," Luke said.

"Your right hand is artificial. We could amputate it, free it from the binders, and reattach it afterwards."

Luke studied his hands. His right hand was artificial from the wrist up ... and the join was right under the binder. Two-OneBee would have to amputate a good deal of his wrist, as well. Besides, he'd still have the binders hanging off his other wrist.

"You're right, it's drastic," Luke said, "Maybe in another week or so, if we still haven't found a solution."

Luke studied the ugly black binders, and wished, for the hundredth time, that he still had his lightsaber. He had a feeling that whatever the horrible substance was, it wouldn't stand up to a lightsaber.

A vague idea began to form in his mind.

"Two-Onebee," Luke said, suddenly, "Would you know where I could find the materials needed to make a high-energy laser weapon?"

"I am only a medical droid, sir, my engineering knowledge is limited."

"Never mind," Luke said, standing up, "This is something I have to do on my own."

* * *

Luke frowned when he heard his door-com beep. It was impossible to get any privacy around here.

When he opened the door, he was surprised to find Han on the other side.

"What is it, Han?" Luke asked, trying to hide his irritation.

"Uh ..." He scratched his back. "Leia wanted me to, you know, talk to you."

"Okay, you've talked to me," Luke said, "See you later, Han."

"No, wait," he said, as Luke started to close the door. "We're getting worried about you, pal. You've been in here for days, barely eaten anything - what's going on in there?"

"Nothing!" Luke insisted. "I'm fine."

"Are you sure, kid, I mean -"

"Han, I heard Lando talking about taking the _Falcon_ out for a joyride. I saw him heading for the hangar earlier, maybe you better go check."

"What?!" Han said, "That no good pirate, I'll -" he started down the corridor, heading straight for the ship hangar.

Luke shut and locked the door.

Artoo whistled, disapprovingly.

"It wasn't a total lie," Luke said, resuming his place on the floor, "I did hear him say that. Now quiet, I need absolute concentration for this."

He had been working at aligning the components in this lightsaber for coming up three hours now - made all the more difficult by his bound hands - and if it didn't work this time, he was going to give up. Yoda had said 'do, or do not. There is no try' and if no blade appeared when he pushed the activation switch, 'do not' would be the best description of his efforts.

"All right, Artoo," Luke said, finally standing up, "Stand back."

Artoo whistled in acknowledgement, and rolled half a meter back.

Luke shielded his face behind his hand, and pressed his thumb firmly onto the activation switch.

For a millisecond, it seemed like nothing had happened. Then a long, glowing beam of green light burst into existence, pulsating with the energy it contained.

Luke couldn't contain his joy. "Woooo!! Will you look at that, Artoo?!"

Luke waved it back and forth, enjoying the balance, enjoying the sound, enjoying the very sensation of bonding with this part of himself. "Oh, Yoda, if only you could see this now! I did it!"

* * *

Vader was standing in front of the _Executor's_ main bridge windows when he felt it. The swell of Force energy bounced and buffeted off his senses then died a way to a mere ripple.

_Luke_.

It could only be his son. He had accomplished some new level, passed some new test. His son was experiencing an unrestrained, uncontrolled joy.

He stretched out, getting a vague sense of his location. He was nearby - not surprising, as the _Executor_ had been narrowing in on the Rebel's location for days now.

He stretched out, calling across the distance between them.

_Son ..._>

* * *

Luke almost dropped the saber in shock when he heard his father's call. He rejected the invitation to link, and raised his mental shields. His father must be nearby ... there was no other explanation for the clarity of his call. Luke walked over to his cabin window, and stared distantly into the slowly moving stars.

Artoo beeped and whistled, jiggling back and forth.

Luke glanced over his shoulder at the droid, and rubbed his head. He had a feeling he knew how the Death Squadron had been finding them so easily.

"Do me a favor, Artoo," Luke said, holding out the lightsaber to the droid, "Hold this for me."

Artoo extended his grabbing claw and gripped the saber firmly.

Luke pulled his hands apart as far as he could, lined up the binders with the blade, and rammed them into it.

There was one burning hot sizzle, and the binders fell to the floor in two smoking pieces. He gasped with relief, pulling his hands apart and raising his arms up to the ceiling. His wrists were swollen and dirty, but they were free.

Artoo whistled in joy, and Luke gratefully took back his lightsaber.

_His_ lightsaber. That felt so good.

Luke rubbed his head again, and glanced back out the window.

* * *

A lightsaber. His son had built his first lightsaber. He had seen it in his mind, and felt it across their link.

Vader couldn't help but feel a burst of pride. Luke had come a long way from the child who had to be taught to hold a lightsaber the right way out. He called to him again, but found his son was still tightly shielded.

It didn't matter. He had already obtained his location.

He turned to the ship's admiral, waiting a few meters away.

"Admiral Piett, set your course for the nearby Litu system."

The admiral was used to his sudden premonitions.

"At once, my lord."

* * *

Luke paused from trying to jam all of his possessions into a single packing crate, and looked up and the sound of his door-com. He stretched out to discover the identity of his visitor, and was immediately rewarded with a warm sense of familiarity. Leia. He stood up to let her in.

"Luke," Leia said, entering immediately and sitting on his bed, "Han just told me you were leaving."

Luke nodded. "You know why."

"No, Luke, I don't."

Leia had barely finished speaking, when the ship was rocked with laser fire. Alarms began to blare out in the corridor.

Luke began to pack faster. "That's why," he said.

"Luke, you're not responsible for these attacks."

They both braced themselves as the ship began to shudder. Within a few seconds, Luke felt the ship enter hyperspace. Safe again, for now.

"The _Executor_ found us three times last week," Luke said, refolding his spare tunic for the third time, "And my father commands the _Executor_ - that isn't a coincidence, Leia. We have a bond through the Force - he is using that to find me. It's only a matter of time before we have a real disaster, and the _Executor_ will trap us. No ... I have to leave. Now. I'm endangering everything you've worked for."

"But where will you go?" Leia asked.

"I'm going to return to the Jedi Master I told you about. I'm not a Jedi Knight yet; I need to complete my training. Then I will return to help you destroy the second Death Star."

"I don't like it, Luke. If your father can sense you're here, what's to stop him hunting you down there, as well?"

"It's far away," Luke said, "And difficult to find. I'll be safe."

Leia glanced down at his possessions, which were covering the floor, and she picked up an old datapad.

"What's this?"

Luke shrugged. "Just some old photos."

She switched it on, and a holo-projection of a smiling couple appeared. "Who are they?"

"My parents," Luke said, quietly.

"You mean that's ... _Vader_?" Leia said, holding the picture up to her face, and then at arms length.

"Yes."

"But he looks so ... happy."

"It was taken on their wedding day," Luke said.

Leia continued to inspect it, still making the occasional noises of disbelief. "One thing I will say, I can certainly see the resemblance between the two of you. But somehow, I just can't see him as the man I know as Vader."

"It's him all right," Luke said, "Of course, he looks nothing like that now, after all the injuries."

"You've seen him without his mask?" Leia said, curiously, "I thought he couldn't take it off."

Luke shrugged. "He can, but only in a special oxygen rich atmosphere. He can go about one or two minutes with it off in normal air, and I walked in on him a couple of times during the transfer. I didn't care, but he was embarrassed ... he always acted like I'd walked in on him naked or something." Luke chuckled, "I guess he got his revenge when he walked in on me once, when I was dancing around in my underwear ... ah, actually, forget that story."

Leia wasn't listening. Luke glanced at her, and found she was still studying the holopicture. This time, her focus had shifted to his mother.

"She was a senator in the Old Republic," Luke explained.

"You know, it's strange," Leia said, "But she just seems so ... so familiar somehow. I'm so sure that I know her."

Luke tried to take the datapad away from Leia, but she held onto it firmly.

"Come on, Leia, I have to pack it," Luke said, firmly.

"Just one moment," Leia said, "I've seen her before, Luke, I'm certain of it."

Luke turned away, feeling nervous. What if Bail Organa had shared pictures of their mother with Leia?

"What's wrong, Luke?" Leia said, standing up to move in front of him.

"Nothing's wrong," Luke said, tightly.

"Would you rather talk to Han?" Leia pressed, "Because I'm sure I can -"

"No, I don't want to talk to anyone," Luke said, "Please, just let me have the datapad."

"Can I make a copy first?" Leia asked.

"Why would you want a picture of my parents?" Luke asked, feeling irritable, "You hate my father."

"I told you, Luke, I know this women, and I want to figure out how."

Luke didn't meet her eyes.

"You know something, don't you?" Leia asked, her tone becoming irritated, "What are you hiding?"

"I can't tell you," Luke said, dropping to the floor and continuing his packing, "You're better off not knowing."

"Luke!"

"Trust me on this one, Leia."

"Luke, stop it. I want to know what you know, and I want to know it now!"

Luke looked up, meeting Leia's gaze. Maybe now was the right time. After all, he may never see her again.

"I have a sister," Luke said, simply.

"Sister?" Leia said, in disbelief, "Vader has a daughter as well? Why haven't I ..." she trailed off.

Luke watched her silently, as she sunk to the ground next to him.

"Yes ..." Luke said, reaching out with the Force to strengthen their bond.

"No! I can't be your ..."

"You are," Luke said, gently, "We're twins. We were born to Anakin Skywalker and Padmé Amidala. They were good people, Leia. My father was a Jedi Knight, a keeper of peace and justice in the galaxy ... until he was seduced to the Dark Side of the Force by Palpatine."

Leia had begun to weep.

Luke shuffled over, and gathered her into his arms. "I'm sorry," he whispered, "I didn't want to tell you ... I didn't want to burden you with this."

She struggled to recompose herself, doing a far better job than Luke could ever see himself doing. He had always admired her strength, but never as much as he did now.

"Does he know?" she asked, finally.

"No. I haven't told him, and I'm not going to."

"Why?"

"The Force is strong with you. You've inherited his power, don't you see? The same power which makes me a threat to the Emperor."

"I have no power," Leia said.

"Yes, you do, and if I ever get the chance, I'll teach you to use it. The Force is a wonderful thing, Leia, when used for good."

She shifted back out of his embrace, and met his gaze. She managed a small smile. "I love you, brother."

"Twin sister," he said, grinning.

They both began to laugh, and she pushed him to the floor playfully and threw a pillow on his face. He grabbed it, and was quick to retaliate. Before either of them knew it, there was a full-blown pillow fight going on. In those moments, Luke felt a pure joy he hadn't felt in years. They'd both missed a childhood together, but one juvenile, silly pillow fight was going a long way to making up for it.

At that moment, the doors slid open, and Han filled the doorway. He took in the pillows, their glowing faces, and rumpled clothes in one quick glance. "What the?"

His eyes became wide, and he met Leia's gaze with a pained expression.

"Han," Leia said, dropping the pillow and once again assuming her princess persona, "It's not what you think."

He left the doorway, and began to walk down the corridor. Leia made to go after him, but then stopped, to help Luke get off the floor. She leaned over, and kissed him on the cheek.

"Don't leave without saying goodbye," she said, and made to go after the obviously disgruntled Han.

Luke stared after her, knowing that was a request he couldn't comply with. It would be easier all round if he simply slipped away now, while Han and Leia were talking things over.

Besides, he had some thinking to do.

* * *

Vader paused by a palace window, staring blankly at the millions of twinkling lights before him. Coruscant ... he was beginning to despise the place. Space was his home now.

He let out a weary breath, and resumed his journey to the throne room.

It was time he stopped delaying - the sooner he had spoken with his master, the sooner he could return to the _Executor_. He was frustrated at being recalled to Coruscant, when he was so close to ending this war once and for all. The Rebels had barely escaped last time, their good fortune would not hold out much longer.

He passed the royal guards and entered the elevator, and then stood silently as he was carried up to the throne room. This was unlikely to be a pleasant conversation, but no recent conversation with the Emperor had been particularly enjoyable. He endured it ... there was nothing else he could do. That was the nature of the relationship between Sith master and Sith apprentice.

The doors slid open, revealing the expansive room, shrouded in darkness. Vader walked forward until he stood in front of the dais.

"Lord Vader."

The voice drifted down from the shadowy depths of the throne.

"My master."

"How goes the search for young Skywalker?"

He asked this every time, even though he had as much access to the reports as he did. It was beginning to become irritating. "Good, my master. We are closing in on the Rebels."

"Are you so sure he is still with the Rebellion, Lord Vader?"

"I have not received any reports to the contrary, my master."

"I have had a new vision."

Vader waited, in anticipation. The Emperor's visions were rarely in error.

"In time, he will seek you out."

Seek _him_ out? Did his master mean his son would return, of his own free will? Impossible.

"In the near future, he will return to the planet of the Sith sanctuary, and wait for you to come for him."

"I will leave immediately, then, my master."

The Emperor gazed at him for a moment. "And go where?" he asked, quietly.

Vader was confused. "To the Sith sanctuary, to wait for the boy, my master."

"So you can capture him, and then allow him to escape, Lord Vader?" he asked, pointedly.

Vader was silent, considering the Emperor's point.

"You will go to the construction site, and motivate the workers to make haste. The sooner that battle station is operational, the sooner the Rebellion will be eliminated. I will go to the Sith sanctuary, and deal with young Skywalker."

Vader's mind filled with a vision. Luke, writhing on the ground, crying out in agony, while the Emperor tortured him to death. The thought was horrifying.

"Unless, of course," the Emperor said, "You would prefer to go and kill the boy yourself."

"Yes, my master," Vader said, not caring how desperate he sounded.

"This is your last chance to prove your loyalty to the Dark Side of the Force," the Emperor said, "If you defy my orders, and return with him still alive, I can assure you his death will be long, slow and agonizing. If you still have any foolish feelings remaining for the boy, you will do what's best for him, and grant him a quick death by your own hand."

"I have no such feelings, my master. And I will do as you command."

"You have one week. If I have not felt young Skywalker's death by then, I will come and do the job myself."

"That will not be necessary, my master," Vader insisted.

"Good. I will await you return, then, Lord Vader."

Vader bowed, and turned, dreading the task before him.

* * *

Luke knew something was wrong the moment he arrived on Dagobah. When he was reunited with Yoda in his hut, the nature of the problem became clear. Yoda was dying. Luke denied it at first, unable to believe his all-powerful teacher could possibly be mortal. But at Yoda's insistence, Luke knew it to be true.

Luke could do nothing. Nothing except watch.

"But Master Yoda," Luke asked, as his teacher lay down on his bed. "I've come back to complete my training."

_Who will train me now?_ Luke wondered. Would he be left to find his own way again, never knowing if he was drifting towards the dark, unaware?

Yoda studied him, and paused to cough. When he had finished, he looked at Luke once more. "You already know that which you need. Nothing more can you learn from me."

"Then am I a Jedi?" Luke asked. He certainly didn't feel like one.

"No. Not yet. Your father ... you must confront your father. This final trial awaits before Jedi will you be."

"Confront him? Master ..." Luke could feel Yoda becoming weaker, and didn't want to upset him, but this was something he had to say. "I can't kill my own father. And if I don't, he will kill me. What can I accomplish by confronting him?"

"Trust in the Force, you must," Yoda said, "And beware the Dark Side. Anger, fear, aggression, the Dark Side are they."

Yoda was nearly gone, Luke could feel it. "Yoda," Luke insisted, "I can't go on alone."

"Always with you ... I will be ... Luke."

With that, the great Jedi Master faded into the Force.

It was a long while before Luke roused himself, and went outside. Pacing did not help, and nor did his poor attempt to mediate. He had come here to find answers to his questions, but instead he found himself with more questions than ever, and no help in sight.

Confront his father? Did his good and wise teacher honestly expect him to slay his own flesh and blood? Kill the man who had raised him from child to man, who had cared for him, and corrected him, and trained him? It was a crime against nature itself.

At the point of yet another round of pacing, he became aware of Obi-Wan's presence. He turned, and saw his father's old Jedi master sitting nearby, watching him.

"Obi-Wan," Luke said, "What did Yoda mean? Does he seriously expect me to kill my own father?"

"Yoda only said you must confront him, Luke."

"Then am I to sacrifice myself? What good can I do anyone when I am dead?"

"Luke, I cannot choose your path, and nor can I see your destiny. Those are things you must find for yourself."

"Obi-Wan," Luke said, a strange idea beginning to surface in the back of his mind, "Has anyone ever come back from the Dark Side?"

Obi-Wan shook his head. "No. Many believe such a thing would require a strength of will and character that no mortal could possibly possess."

"When my father turned ... did you ever try and turn him back?"

"Luke, I loved your father as a son. I would have done anything to prevent him making the choice he made, but due to my own blindness, I never saw it coming. Yes, I knew he was under a lot of stress ... but I had no idea how much, until it was too late. I returned to witness the carnage he had unleashed on the Jedi. For the sake of the galaxy, I could not afford to entertain ideas that he wasn't truly lost, no matter how much I wanted to."

"But couldn't you have tried? You were his best friend - he said so himself. Maybe if you'd just tried ..."

"Your mother tried," Obi-Wan said, sadly. "When I saw how your father reacted to her desperate attempts, I knew it was no longer about Anakin. It was about protecting his wife and children. I knew that's what he would have wanted, had he known what he would become. It was an insult to the good man he was to leave Vader alive."

"But the good man he was still exists," Luke insisted. "I want him back. I know he's still in there ... he tries to deny it, but I can feel the good in him."

"I, too, have become aware of that, over the years as I've watched the two of you together," Obi-Wan admitted. "You act as a locus for the humanity which still remains, Luke. He behaves differently when you are together, and drifts back towards the dark when you are apart. By killing you, he will destroy all residual humanity and goodness which may remain."

"That's why I can't let him do it!" Luke insisted. "I'll run ... I'll hide -"

"But you cannot do that forever, Luke."

Luke was about to argue, when a realization began to set in. Obi-Wan was right. He had to initiate this meeting himself, or the Force would do it for him.

"There is one last question, I want to ask," Luke said.

"Anything," Obi-Wan said, sympathy for Luke's burden clear in his eyes.

"I once asked my father how to deal with the grief when someone you love dies," Luke said, "And he told me that he was the wrong person to ask. Do you know what he meant?"

Obi-Wan looked distant for a moment. "He was very close to his mother. When he left Tatooine to train as a Jedi, she had to remain behind."

"And she went on to marry my Uncle Owen's father," Luke said, "Aunt Beru explained it to me."

"Yes. Many years later, your father started having nightmares about her. He returned to Tatooine. Many months later, he admitted to me that he'd found her dead. He did not tell me anything else, though I have long suspected there was more to it."

"You think that might have had something to do with his eventual fall?" Luke inferred, "Maybe it affected him more than you realized."

"Quite possible."

Luke kicked a rotting tree branch in frustration. "If only I knew exactly what caused him to give into Palpatine, I'd know how to turn him back!"

Obi-Wan was silent.

"I've got to go to him," Luke added, firmly, "I've got to talk to him."

"And if he intends to kill you?" Obi-Wan asked.

Luke shrugged. "I'll figure something out."

Only one question remained now. Where this 'confrontation' was going to take place. On Coruscant? No, that would bring the Emperor into the equation, something he wanted to avoid.

On board the _Executor_? That wouldn't work ... it didn't allow them much privacy, and besides, the place had bad memories for him.

What he needed was a neutral place, a place where they could be alone; somewhere they had shared happy times together in the past. Lygun. A small, uninhabited, out of the way planet, which just happened to hold his father's private sanctuary.

"Artoo," Luke called, "Fire up the converters. We're leaving."

"May Force will be with you Luke." Obi-Wan's disembodied voice seemed to surround Luke. "Always."

* * *


	12. Restoration

* * *

**Chapter 12: Restoration**

* * *

"Well there it is," Luke said, rubbing a mark from his viewscreen, "Lygun. Are you locked in tight back there?"

Artoo whistled.

"Good, because you're going to need to be, my friend," Luke said, "We're going in full throttle."

Artoo made a high pitched squealing noise in alarm, but Luke just laughed. "Come on, Artoo, I have to take a break from the serious, composed Jedi-in-training every now and then."

Luke glanced down at the viewscreen, as Artoo's reply came up.

_Yes, but why now?_

Luke smiled, and pushed the throttle forward. The green atmosphere rose to meet him, and began to distinguish itself into single clouds of toxic hitrone gas. He remembered how he had felt when his father had explained that even a single molecule could burn through metal. He'd been scared, but his father had reassured him by explaining he trusted the Force to guide him.

And now, here he was, trusting the Force to guide him through, and loving every minute of it. The neon green clouds of gas whipped over the top, and shimmied underneath never coming within one meter of his ship.

_Believe_, Yoda had always taught him, _And the impossible becomes possible_.

As he dropped into the safe, nitrogen-oxygen blended atmosphere below, Luke's smile soon faded. He had passed the planet's entrance exam, but that didn't make his purpose here any less grim. It wasn't a fun-filled father son holiday this time, no, this could be the last planet he ever set foot on.

He banked his X-Wing, and guided the ship out over the ocean. He was only flying from memory, and there weren't many landmarks over the water. He stretched out with the Force again, using it to guide him to the small island where the retreat was located.

Artoo whistled when it appeared on the horizon, and Luke remembered his droid had never been here before.

"That's our destination, Artoo," Luke said, "And I think you'll like it a whole lot better than Dagobah. There's even a protocol droid."

Artoo made a rude, derisive noise, and Luke smiled.

"I guess you miss Threepio, huh?"

Artoo whistled, and Luke began to wonder if he should have brought Artoo at all. If he died here, he hoped his father would take the droid with him when he left. Otherwise, it was unlikely he would ever leave this planet.

Luke dropped the ship down, close to the surface of the island, and scanned the wild jungle below for the sandy clearing in which the Sith retreat was built. It wasn't hard to miss ... the stark black fortress stood out like Luke always had at an Imperial social function.

"Bring her in, Artoo," Luke said, "We're here to stay."

* * *

It was amazing how little had changed since he'd last set foot here. The pajamas and the alarm chronometer he'd left behind were still sitting in his old room, and the book he'd been reading last still lay open on the bedside table.

He made his way back downstairs, wondering where Jaytee was. After the way he'd treated the droid last time, he wouldn't be surprised if it had seen him coming, and powered down.

Artoo, unable to navigate the stairs with ease, had rolled off to explore the ground floor. Luke walked through the corridors until he found the kitchen, guessing it would be the most likely place to find the droid. "Jaytee?" he called.

He gasped at the sound of a low rumbling behind him, and quickly turned to face whatever was coming. Just before he grabbed his lightsaber, two large animals came running full tilt into the room, snuffling in pleasure. Luke was run flat on his back, and he felt slobbering mouths and wet noses nuzzle his face.

"Fode!" he managed to choke out, "Beed! I know you guys are happy to see me, but stop it! I'm not your chew toy!"

Finally free as the gargoyles backed away, Luke struggled to his feet, wiping his face.

"What kind of crazy, deranged person would ever keep two gargoyles as pets?" Luke mumbled to himself.

"Your father, I believe, sir."

Luke whirled around in surprise. Standing in the corner, concealed behind a water disposal unit, was Jaytee.

"Hi," Luke said, grinning, "I'm back!"

Jaytee didn't reply.

* * *

"Lord Vader?"

Vader turned from the bridge windows to acknowledge the waiting admiral.

"The _Executor_ is ready to enter hyperspace, my lord."

"Very well, Admiral. Get us underway." He tried to keep the weariness out of his voice, but he didn't think he quite succeeded.

"Very well, my lord," Piett replied, about to turn.

"And Admiral," Vader said, quietly, so only the admiral could hear him, "Ensure the ship ... takes her time, reaching our destination."

Piett hesitated for a millisecond, but only a millisecond. "Yes, my lord. How much extra time would you like her to take?"

_A few years_, Vader thought. "A few days, if possible, Admiral."

"I will see to it."

He turned, and left Vader alone to brood. And brood, he did.

* * *

Luke closed his eyes, and took a long drink from his mug. He was leaning against a door, listening to the sounds of energetic gargoyles on the other side. He knew what Fode and Beed wanted - the breakfast he'd spent half the morning trying to cook. But they weren't going to get one bite of it. Not this morning. Unlike all the other mornings, when he turned his back for a second, only to find his breakfast had gone.

He finished up the last of his drink, and placed the empty mug next to his plate. Before him, a long corridor extended down the length of the building, with doors placed at regular intervals, down both sides. He already knew what was in most of these rooms - towers of crates, stretching right to the ceiling. Some contained old intelligence documents, dating right back to the days of the Old Republic. Others contained spare starship parts, old wires, and cracked droid shells. It was hard to imagine his father hoarding all this rubbish; he had to assume most of it was left here by previous residents of the building.

But there was one room he hadn't had the chance to explore yet - the one right at the end of the corridor. This one sparked his curiosity the most, for one simple reason - it had a lock on the door. Not just any lock ... one he had seen his father use before. If any of these rooms were going to contain something interesting, this would be it.

He stood up, and walked down the length of the corridor, drawing his lightsaber in preparation. Once he reached the final room, he raised the blade and cut the lock in half with a single slice. The door slid open immediately, and Luke stepped inside, looking left and right quickly. It was completely empty, apart from a single crate.

Luke crouched down and dragged the crate towards him. He cut off the lid with his lightsaber, and it fell onto the floor with a clang. He grinned when he saw his model T-16 sticking out the top ... so that's what had happened to it! Why his father had brought it here, he couldn't imagine. He pulled it out, and looked deeper into the crate.

What he saw, surprised him. Not just his model T-16 - there were other things of his in here too! The t-shirt his father had confiscated from him years ago ... Luke pulled it out, and smoothed it flat so he could read the writing. '_You think you've got problems? My father is a Sith Lord!_' He'd got it at a market in the senate square, but his father had been less than understanding when he'd caught him about to wear it to school.

Luke wondered why his father would keep these harmless items hidden down here. Who exactly did he imagine he was locking out, anyway? Him? Another Sith who might come here in the future?

It was strange, he'd never thought of his father as someone who kept a box full of items with special meaning. He could almost hear his father's voice in his head, saying 'foolish sentimentality' and burning the lot.

Perhaps that was why he'd kept it under lock, Luke decided. He was trying to lock away parts of himself he didn't want to acknowledge.

_Maybe_, Luke thought, _that's why he locked me up on the _Executor.

Sighing, Luke stood up, deciding to go and find something to read in the library. That would take his mind off his father for a while. Maybe he could even try some meditation.

On the way out, he was careful to leave the door open.

* * *

The sun was reflecting off the lake water, causing him to shift his arm to his eyes, and shuffle further back, closer to his father. Somewhere, in the back of his mind, he knew he was dreaming, but he wasn't interested in acknowledging that right now.

"If yousa sit dere, da fish can see yousa," their Gungan companion warned.

"They can stare at me if they want," his father said. "I don't mind."

"Yeah, but I bet the fish mind," Luke said.

"Only because the male fish will be worried about the competition," his father countered.

"Dad, that's disgusting," Luke said, casting out his line. The energy ball at the end of his rod fell into the water and began to sink.

"Although I guess those female fish will be more attracted to Jar Jar," Anakin suggested.

"Yousa tryin' to bait mesa, Ani, just like yousa baitin' da fish ... but 'tis no goin' to work, dissen time."

"It never works," Anakin said, lying back on the grass. "You don't know the meaning of a bad temper, Jar Jar."

"Yousa just havin' seen mesa mad. Mesa can be awful, awful dangerous."

Luke laughed. "For what it's worth, I believe you, Jar Jar," Luke said. "Hey, Dad, you've got a bite!"

Beside him, his father sat up, and quickly pressed the extract button on his rod.

"It's a big one," Anakin said, standing up.

Luke and Jar Jar watched in anticipation, until, at last, an old broken piece of a bongo was dragged to the surface. Luke and Jar Jar burst into laughter, but Anakin didn't join them.

"That always happens!" Anakin said, miserably.

"Hey, I'm sure Mom will still cook it, if you take it home," Luke suggested.

"Where bein' Padmé?" Jar Jar asked.

"She and Leia are having a girls day out, whatever that means," Luke said.

"Sounds pitty hot."

Anakin slumped down beside Luke. "Clothes shopping," he said.

"Hair salons," Luke agreed.

"Beauty parlors!" Anakin added.

"Give me a day fishing with my dad any day," Luke said.

His father pulled him into a headlock, laughing.

"Wait, Dad, wait, I've got a bite!" Luke said, struggling to break his father's grip.

His father released him immediately. "Careful now ... you don't want to lose it."

Luke pressed the extract button, feeling the weight stuck to the other end of the energy ball. "It's coming," Luke said. "And it's big!"

With a sudden loud whistle ringing in his ears, Luke jolted awake, finding himself still sitting in the library, surrounded by stacks of open books. Artoo was in front of him, beeping and whistling for all he was worth. Luke rubbed his head, wondering what in the galaxy had brought on such a crazy, vivid dream. Jar Jar? Who in the blazes was that? And in what reality had his father not been injured?

Artoo continued to make noise and jiggle back and forth until Luke gave him some attention. "What is it, Artoo?"

Artoo whistled, and began to roll towards the door. Luke stood up, paused to stretch, and followed the droid down the corridor. The droid led him to the communications room. Luke bent down and scanned the ancient equipment.

"I don't see anything," Luke prompted.

Artoo extended his pincer, gesturing at a beeping light on one of the panels. Luke studied it closely. It was some kind of warning light ... a ship! A ship was approaching the planet!

A sudden panic stirred up inside him ... he wasn't ready to see his father, not right now! He was just beginning to formulate a new idea, and now ... now he was rapidly running out of time. He had fifteen minutes at most.

"Artoo," Luke said, "Stay right here."

He didn't even pause to hear Artoo's reply.

* * *

Luke finally collapsed to the ground, gasping for lack of breath. He may be a Jedi, but even a Jedi had his limits. His sprint from sea level to the highest peak on the island in the space of three minutes had drained him. But he was just in time; in the distance he could hear the low whine of an incoming ship. He shuffled forward on his stomach, until he was lying behind a bush. Far below, he could see the black blot of the Sith retreat. He reached to his belt, retrieving a pair of macro-binoculars, and brought them into focus on the landing pad. Thirty seconds later, a heavily modified and advanced TIE Fighter came into view, and landed neatly beside his X-Wing.

He had come in a one person ship. That certainly said a lot. Luke watched as he opened the hatch and climbed to the ground. He began to walk in a straight line towards the building, but before reaching the doors, he paused, and turned straight towards Luke.

Luke dropped the macros, and reared back behind the bush. Too late. He felt a familiar presence brush against his mind, pinpointing his location.

There was nowhere to run now.

* * *

Vader stood on the landing pad, staring up at the point on the steep, rising incline where he knew his son to be. If Luke intended to turn this into a chase, his son would have the advantage, being younger and fitter. But he had more experience in these matters, and in the end, he would find his offspring and corner him.

He looked over at the X-wing, and wondered whether or not to disable it. There was the chance Luke could double back, and escape.

But if escape was his plan, it made no sense for him to come here in the first place. Vader was certain he knew Luke's purpose in coming here - the Jedi had finally convinced him that he must kill his father. It was almost certain that only one of them would be leaving this planet.

Vader looked up towards the cliff, feeling the burden of the task before him.

He could only hope the plan he had formulated would work.

* * *

Luke took one last step forward, and fell to his knees. He had reached the very top of the cliff - he could go no further. He could sense his father down below, coming ever closer, but he could do nothing about that. Before him, the horizon was filled with the glittering ocean, the sun coming ever closer to meeting the water. The short days on Lygun meant evening was approaching quickly.

He took a deep breath, and stretched out to join with the Force. It surrounded him, bringing an inner calm and strength unlike Luke had ever known. He was ready now.

He stood up, and turned to face the thick undergrowth below him. There were a few rustling sounds, and then his father emerged, the dull orange of the setting sun reflecting off his armor. He held his lightsaber in his right hand, but it wasn't ignited.

He walked forward, and stopped three meters in front of Luke.

"Hello, Father," Luke said, folding his arms in a casual manner.

"Son."

His father hadn't come any closer. Luke felt impatient - he needed to know his father's intentions.

"Have you come to kill me?" Luke prompted.

"Yes."

Luke felt the resolve behind his father's words, and he began to feel cold with the realization of what he must do.

His father glanced around, briefly. "Why here?" he demanded.

Luke shrugged. "I wanted my last view to be a good one, what can I say?"

Luke took a few steps backward. He was barely half a meter from the cliff edge, now.

"So how did you plan to do it?" Luke asked.

"Why are you being so flippant?" his father said, reflecting his movement, closing the distance between them, "Do you doubt my intentions?"

Luke shook his head. "Not at all. But I've decided to save you from having to go through with it. You'll never break free if you do this, Father. You'll be a prisoner to Palpatine's twisted lies and empty promises forever!"

"Son, you are deluding yourself. It was too late for me years before you were even born."

Luke shook his head. "I know about the things you've done. It doesn't change my mind - I still love you, and obviously, my mother still loved you. If you're as irredeemable as you believe, why is it that we can still love you?"

"Because you are foolish," he said, sounding threatened. He stepped closer, igniting his lightsaber. "She was foolish."

"It's human to make mistakes!" Luke said.

His father raised his lightsaber and swung it towards Luke. It grazed his right forearm, causing a nasty burn. Luke grimaced in pain, but did not move.

"Why don't you fight?" his father suggested, "Act like the Jedi you are and defend yourself!"

Luke shook his head. "Never."

Vader was hesitated, clearly confused at his reluctance to fight. He raised his lightsaber again, but Luke took another step backwards. He raised his hands slightly, palms facing forward.

"Luke!"

"Goodbye, Father."

Luke calmly stepped over the cliff.

* * *

It took Vader a second to realize what had happened, and another second to cross the distance to the top of the cliff. By this stage, Luke's body was already halfway down.

A wave of clarity swept over his mind, as if a thick fog had lifted. It wasn't going to happen like this! He wouldn't let his only son fall to his death. He had lost everyone else; he wasn't going to lose his son!

Stretching out a hand in desperation, he drew upon every strength he had to halt his son's descent towards death. He became angry when his son didn't slow, and fought harder - this feat was nothing ... a simple act of telekinesis which any Jedi initiate could do.

Then why did it feel as though the Force had abandoned him during this moment of need? Was this act considered unworthy of a Dark Lord of the Sith? In sudden understanding, he tried a new approach ... there was another path to using the Force, one he remembered from long ago.

As he became aware that the small, black, spot below was no longer moving, he had to force himself not to throw himself over the edge as well. He had driven his own son to ... to ... he couldn't even phrase the word in his mind. It was too horrible to contemplate. In a foolish, misguided quest to save Luke from pain, he had driven him to this.

He turned away, and began the long trek down to the beach. Perhaps, by some miracle, fate still had some undeserved compassion for him.

* * *

Luke was jolted back into consciousness by someone shaking him roughly by the shoulders. He opened his eyes and found himself staring into the blank eye sockets of his father's mask.

"Are you out of your MIND?!"

He was angry. Livid, even. He continued to shake him, "I nearly lost you!"

"Where am I?" Luke asked, reaching up a hand to rub his head.

"Don't you ever try any of that sacrificial, hero rubbish again!"

His father pulled him into a crushing embrace. Over his father's shoulder, Luke could see he was resting on a beach. Bones, shells and washed up seaweed formed a weaving high tide mark for as long as he could see. A cliff rose far into the sky beside him, reflecting the orange glow of the sun. The soothing bubble of waves sounded in the distance.

Luke blinked in shock. His father was hugging him. His father, quite possibly the least affectionate parent in the galaxy, was actually hugging him. Unbelievable.

"Dad," Luke managed to choke out, "Let go! You're crushing me!"

"Don't call me that," his father said, releasing him and sitting back.

Luke looked up at the cliff. He'd jumped off there, he remembered now. Shouldn't he be dead right now? He stared at his father, beginning to realize what happened.

"You saved me."

His father didn't reply. He didn't need to. Luke knew what had happened. He grinned to himself, getting a funny feeling that everything was going to be all right between them from now on. He stretched mentally, attempting to restore their Force-bond. It had become faint and weak over the past months, through both their actions, but now Luke wanted it back ... he wanted it to be as strong, if not stronger, that it had been when he was younger. His father obliged, sharing all his feelings with Luke, holding nothing back for once.

They sat in silence for a few minutes, watching the sun creep closer and closer to the horizon.

Then, Luke became aware of a movement, further down the beach. He watched it, curiously. Too small to be one of Fode or Beed's relatives - besides, it was shuffling along the ground. Now that he looked closer, he could see more following behind it.

A flash of recognition caused him to jump up in shock. "Father!"

His father stood up beside him, brushing the sand off his gloves. "What is it?"

"The crab things! There's a whole swarm of them coming this way!"

"Then we will move."

Luke started to walk in the other direction, but was shocked to see another cluster coming from the other end of the beach. "There are more of them!!"

His father scanned the length of the beach, finally beginning to see why Luke was nervous. "They wait in swarms to prey on animals which fall over the cliff."

"Okay, okay, this is no time for a nature lesson!" Luke said, "How do we get out of here?"

"The path back to the retreat leads through the trees," his father replied, pointing past the first swarm of crabs Luke had spotted. "Keep your lightsaber handy. We should be all right as long as they don't surround us."

"Don't surround us!?" Luke said, seeing another swarm pouring out of the water, "There are millions of them! I sure hope you were kidding when you told me they eat people from the inside out!"

"I wasn't," his father said, pushing him on, "Hurry."

They were cut off before they were even halfway to the exit. Initially, they used a combination of Force pushes to keep them back, but Luke could sense his father was drained. He'd expended himself when he'd saved him from his fall over the cliff.

Luke took out his lightsaber, and shifted around until he and his father were standing back to back. A single swing took off the heads of ten of the four-jawed crabs. Luke kept slashing, until the growing piles of bodies acted as a temporary barrier. Behind him, he could hear his father doing the same.

"Luke," he said, "There is a shelf about ten meters above you. Do you think you can make it?"

Luke glanced up. "I'm not leaving you down here!" he yelled.

"Why must you always argue?" his father said, turning slightly.

"Dad!" Luke shouted, stretching out a hand and pushing one of the monsters back. It had managed to chew its way through the ring of bodies. Luke was beginning to realize these particular creatures were starving.

"Go! I'll join you."

"Then you go first," Luke said.

"I'm not leaving you down here alone."

"One of us has to give," Luke said, turning to dissect yet another die-hard crab. "We're trapped here until then."

"Where did you learn this stubbornness?" his father sighed.

Luke smirked.

"Very well," his father said, giving in, "I will go first. But if you don't follow me immediately, I'm coming back down."

Luke nodded, and stepped back to allow his father room for the maneuver. He watched as his father judged the distance, gathered the Force, and then levitated slowly up to the top. Once there, he glanced back down at Luke.

Luke was almost tempted to stall, just to get a rise out of his father. But no, he was a Jedi now, and an adult, he should be beyond such childish games. But still ...

"Luke! Quickly!"

Luke gathered the Force, and scaled the distance with ease. He glanced over at the top, and saw the swarm of crabs had finally broken through the barrier. He was just in time.

"Now, if there aren't any more interruptions," his father said, starting the journey forward.

"I guess you and Obi-Wan used to get into scrapes like that all the time," Luke said, joining his father.

"All in a days work," his father agreed.

* * *

Back at the retreat, Luke sat on his bed, while his father insisted on tending to the bruises and scratches he'd received in the course of the day's events.

"Ouch!" Luke said, trying to tear his hand away, "You're making it worse! What is that stuff? Acid?"

"Keep still," his father said, dabbing at Luke's hand with a swab, "It will help your wound heal faster, and prevent any infection."

"It doesn't need it," Luke argued, "It's just a scratch."

"It was bleeding."

Luke sighed, giving up. His father began to roll up his sleeve, and Luke hoped the scratch on his hand was the last of his injuries. He didn't think he could take much more of this.

"Ow!" He wrenched his arm away, and inspected his arm for the source of the stabbing pain. His father had rolled his sleeve up past his forearm, revealing a red, blistered mark. A lightsaber wound.

Feeling suddenly awkward, Luke looked away from his father, and let his arm hang limp.

His father did not say anything. He began to cut a piece of bacta-patch to the right size. It hurt like crazy when his father stuck the thing over the burn, but Luke didn't complain. He didn't want to make his father feel anymore guilty than he already was.

Once the bacta patch had bound to his skin, his father began to wrap a length of bandage around the wound.

"So what now?" Luke asked, wanting to break the silence.

The words caused his father to pause for a moment, and then he resumed his efforts to bind Luke's arm. "I don't know," he offered, eventually. "I failed as a Jedi. Now I have failed as a Sith. Perhaps I should try my hand at farming."

Luke chuckled. "You? Never. Besides, what makes you think you failed as a Jedi?"

"I don't know, Son," his father said, "Perhaps becoming a Sith and slaughtering the future of the Jedi Order might be construed as a failure by some."

"There's no need for sarcasm," Luke said, pointing at his father with his spare hand, "Besides, you can turn back."

"That is impossible. You don't know the power of the Dark Side, idealistic son of mine."

"I think you already have," Luke said, "Why else did you save me?"

His father didn't answer. He trimmed off the bandage, and sealed the loose end. Luke rolled his sleeve down, marveling at how much better his arm felt.

"Thank you," Luke said.

The words caused his father to visibly flinch. "There is no reason to thank me," he said, forcefully. "You almost died today, because of me."

"But I'm alive," Luke said, "Because of you."

His father studied him, for a moment. "How can you not harbor any resentment towards me? I wounded you."

"I hurt you at Cloud City," Luke said, "Did you resent me for that?"

"That wasn't the same. You wounded me in self-defense. I wounded you -"

"To goad me into a fight," Luke said, "In the hopes that I would have grown strong enough to defeat you. You were hoping I would kill you, and so save you from having to kill me. And you complain about my sacrificial heroics ..."

The surprise Luke felt along their link caused him to smile. "I know you better than you think."

"If only it had worked," his father sighed. "I didn't count on your innate goodness."

"Sorry to foil your plans," Luke said.

"I am used to it by now, Son. Sometimes I think the Force brought you into my life simply to foil my plans."

Luke grinned to himself. Stars, how he had missed his father's affectionate remarks, so expertly disguised as insults.

"Did you have a back-up plan?" Luke asked.

"No."

"We can stay here," Luke suggested. "Forget about the Empire and the war."

"No. You don't understand." His father's posture slumped slightly. "I must return to my master."

Luke couldn't believe what he was hearing. After all that had happened - how could his father even think of returning to that monster? "Why? I don't understand this hold he has on you. What do you owe him?"

"You could never understand."

"Stay here," Luke pleaded again.

His father let out a long slow breath. Luke could feel him beginning to crack.

"At any rate, I cannot return to him with a failure."

"If he wants me dead," Luke said, "He should come here and do it himself."

"If I do not return, he will do just that."

"What, come here?" Luke said, disbelieving, "He wouldn't want to risk having Coruscant taken over by his Grand Moffs."

"He will come. But he will not come alone, it all likelihood he will come with the new Death Star, intending to destroy the entire planet."

"But if he kills both of us," Luke said, "Then he'll have no apprentice."

"He will ignore the rules if he thinks I have become a threat to the future of the Sith. A new apprentice can be found ... there are other Force sensitive people in the galaxy."

Luke turned aside, wishing the Force would show him what to do. He grinned suddenly, getting a silly idea.

"I just thought of a plan," Luke said.

"What is it?"

"We invite the Emperor to come over here for dinner. Then, after dessert, you say 'look over there!'. While he is trying to figure out what he is supposed to be looking at, we run for the landing pad, and fly away in the ship, leaving him stranded."

His father stood up, and reached over to ruffle Luke's hair. "I was beginning to think you had lost your sense of humor, young one."

"What made you think that?" Luke said, pushing his father's hand away in annoyance.

"You always seemed so brooding and serious. It didn't suit you."

"I was becoming too much like you, you mean," Luke said.

"I have an excuse to be brooding and serious, Son. You, however, are still young."

"Father," Luke said, seriously, "What are we going to do?"

"You are going to go to sleep," his father replied, firmly, "I am going to meditate."

"You know that wasn't what I meant," Luke said.

His father met his gaze for a few moments, and then turned to leave. "We will wait and see what happens," his father said.

"Night," Luke said.

"Goodnight, young one," his father replied, turning out the light on his way out of the room.

"Don't call me that, _Dad_," Luke called, irritated.

* * *

Vader entered the room containing a hyperbaric chamber, and gladly sat down to meditate.

He had much to think about, much to think over.

Somewhere, deep inside of him, Luke's sacrifice had stirred a part of him he thought was long dead. A part that would have done the same thing, in Luke's position. A part that always imagined it was up to him to change the system, to see justice done, and rid the galaxy of evil.

Perhaps that person was not as dead as he had thought ...

No, it was wishful thinking. He was Darth Vader, a Dark Lord of the Sith. A flawed Sith Lord, most certainly, but still a Sith Lord. He didn't deserve pity - he had made his choice of his own free will. And it was up to him, and him alone, to live with the burden of it.

It was too late for him, it had been too late for him a long time ago. But it was not too late for his son.

He would fine a way to free his son from his misplaced compassion for him.

* * *


	13. Bonding

* * *

**Chapter 13: Bonding**

* * *

They spent long hours together over the next few days, reminiscing about the past, discussing the possibilities of the future, and simply being father and son.

Seeing no reason to conceal information now, Luke told his father everything about the circumstances of his training, leading to a particularly enjoyable afternoon in which his father told him the entire history of the Skywalker family and the great Jedi Master Yoda.

Luke discovered things about the Jedi Order he had never known, and some things Yoda had described briefly were expanded upon. His father had finally confirmed a fact Luke had suspected for a long while, that the marriage of his parents had been a secret one.

By the end of the first week, Luke knew the Emperor must have begun to suspect something. Any day now, something or someone could turn up looking for them. It made Luke feel uneasy, and he suspected his father felt the same way, but he did not speak of it.

To take his mind off whatever the future held, Luke began to tune his lightsaber skills, using his father's dueling droids to practice. Whatever happened, he knew one thing - he would fight to the death before he'd let the Emperor hurt his father.

When his father found him, he was fighting two droids at once, and all three of them were armed with two lightsabers, one in each hand. His father stood back to watch as Luke twisted and ducked his way around the droids.

"I remember when you used to hate those droids," his father remarked, as Luke managed to damage one across the midsection.

"Well, I had reason to," Luke said, keeping his concentration focused on his opponents. The droid he had damaged stumbled around, and Luke came in for the kill. He feinted, and slashed his blade through its neck. As he twisted around to fend off the other one, a stray lightsaber blade nicked him across his right hand, causing him to cry out in pain.

Worried, Vader immediately ignited his own saber, and quickly disposed of the second droid. He then turned to Luke, who had switched off his blades.

"Typical reckless behavior," Vader scolded, as he inspected Luke's hand. His son was lucky it had been his prosthetic. "You over-estimated your own abilities."

Luke pulled his hand away, and tested it himself. Once satisfied it was still working, he dug in his pocket, and pulled on a glove to cover the exposed circuitry. "I'm just out of practice," Luke said, sounding a little dejected.

Vader immediately regretted his harsh words. He hadn't intended to discourage the boy. In truth, he was impressed with how powerful Luke had become. As a way of apologizing, he beckoned Luke back into the dueling space.

"I am sure you have improved much since we last dueled with each other," Vader said.

Luke brightened up, and picked up his own lightsaber. "Great," he said, "We can play Jedi versus Sith."

"Very well," Vader said, dryly. "You can be the Sith."

"I thought you said you missed my sense of humor," Luke said, smirking at his father's tone.

"I take that back."

"If I'm going to be the Sith I want a red lightsaber," Luke said, holding out his own saber to swap with his father.

Vader obliged, and held up Luke's saber for closer inspection.

"What's wrong with it?" Luke asked, sounding a little nervous.

"Nothing," Vader said, "In fact, it is almost perfect. Exceptional for a first lightsaber."

Luke grinned, shyly, and ignited his blade, assuming a ready stance.

Vader reflected Luke's move, finding it strange to fight with a green lightsaber. He had become so used to the red.

Luke made the first attack, coming in from the left. After a few initial bouts, Vader found himself using the Force to enhance his concentration. He and his son were very nearly equally matched now, although he doubted his son realized it. This duel would likely continue until one of them became tired.

Then, out of nowhere, his son initiated a quick circular movement, and Vader lost his grip on his weapon. The blade clattered away, and Luke stepped back.

Vader glanced at the blade, and then back at Luke, who had an expression of disbelief on his face.

"I taught you that trick," Vader accused, pointing at his son.

Luke started to chuckle. "Finally, I get my revenge."

"Revenge," Vader said, stretching out his hand to retrieve the blade, "Is against a Jedi Knight's code."

Luke's chuckles had turned into full laughter. "I'm playing the Sith, remember?" Luke said, gasping for breath. He sunk to the floor, shaking with a new wave of chuckles.

"Come on," his father said, assuming the ready stance once again. He soon lowered his lightsaber when it became clear Luke wasn't about to re-enter the duel anytime soon. He sat on the floor, resting his forehead against his knees, trying unsuccessfully to stop laughing.

"It wasn't _that_ funny," Vader said.

"I'm ... sorry," Luke said, wiping his eyes. He stood up, and was silent for a moment. Silent, until he met his father's gaze. Then he turned away, once again laughing uncontrollably.

Vader let out a weary breath, and sat on a nearby couch. He placed Luke's lightsaber next to him, realizing this duel was over.

Luke joined him, sighing as he sat down. "I'm sorry," he said, still chuckling quietly, "I just can't believe I got you with that trick, of all things."

"It is ironic," Vader admitted.

"Father," Luke said, finally serious, once again, "There's been something I've been wanting to ask you about."

"What is it?" Vader asked.

"Your father."

Vader was surprised at the words, and his thoughts began to race. "Obi-Wan and Yoda did not tell you?"

Luke shook his head. "I never asked."

Vader wondered for a moment about how to approach the subject. His son did have a right to know. Perhaps the direct approach would be best.

"This may come as a shock to you," Vader said, "But I was not conceived in the usual way. I had no father."

"How do you mean?" Luke asked, "Are you talking about an artificial conception, in a medical lab?"

"No. I cannot explain it anymore than to say my mother simply became pregnant. Qui-Gon Jinn, the Jedi who freed me from slavery, believed I was created by the Force."

Luke stared at him for a moment, blinking in surprise. Eventually he looked away, rubbing his head. "That's ... uh ... you're right, it is a shock. How does it feel?"

"It is not something I think about much."

"But why would the Force do that?" Luke said. "Was there some reason behind it?"

"I do not know," Vader said, "But I do know it is the reason why the Force runs so strong, in both of us."

"Why didn't you tell me earlier?" Luke asked.

"I never had the opportunity."

"It must have hurt," Luke said, after a period of silence, "Not having a father. I remember how I used to feel, before you found me. Like there was a big gap in my life."

"It wasn't easy," Vader admitted, "But my mother provided everything I needed."

"Tell me about your mother," Luke said. "I'd like to know."

"It is painful subject," Vader said, looking aside.

"You don't have to if you don't want to," Luke said, "But I want to understand you."

Vader breathed for a few cycles, and then spoke again. "We were very close."

"Like us?" Luke suggested.

Vader stared at Luke. "You have been seriously deprived if you consider us close, Son."

"Okay, so we had a few disagreements," Luke said. "But all families do."

"I tried to make you kill me."

"Because you thought it was the only way to save my life."

Vader sighed, wearily. "Very well. I was very close to my mother. Like I am to you."

Luke nodded, satisfied.

"I always felt very protective of her. It was just the two of us, in a very hard, very uncaring world. When I left her to train as a Jedi ... deep down, I felt like I was abandoning her. But the pull of the galaxy was too strong."

"I understand," Luke said.

"I didn't see her for ten years. And I missed her every single day of those ten years. Until, around the time the clone wars began, I started having dreams about her. I knew she was in pain. I was assigned to protect your mother at the time, so the two of us went off to Tatooine to find her."

"And?" Luke prompted, when his father was silent.

"The sandpeople had captured her. When I reached her ..." Vader felt a flare of anger. "They had tortured her! Beaten and starved her for a month. She died in my arms."

"I'm sorry," Luke said. He sounded calm, despite Vader's anger.

"I do not deserve your pity," Vader said, "I took revenge. I killed them all - the entire encampment. Even the children." He paused for a moment. "I couldn't stop myself."

"That's when it started?" Luke enquired.

"I swore I would never lose anyone I loved again," Vader admitted, feeling his anger subside.

"And Palpatine exploited that?"

"I allowed him too. I had foreseen your mother's death in childbirth. The Jedi would not help ... he was the only person I could turn to."

Luke's eyes had grown wide at this point, and Vader stood up.

"But it is in the past. It no longer matters."

Luke was about to reply, when Artoo-Detoo came rolling into the room, beeping urgently.

"What's wrong, Artoo?" Luke asked, concerned.

"I hooked him up to the comm system," Vader explained, "To monitor any incoming communications. He may have found something of interest."

Artoo rolled forward to plug himself into a computer terminal, and Vader moved over to view the message. Luke followed behind. Vader could sense his nervousness.

"It is not the Emperor," Vader reassured him, "I would have sensed his presence if it were."

Luke nodded, and they gathered around the screen. The message turned out to be a galaxy wide news bulletin.

"What's going on?" Luke asked, as images showing masses of gathering ships filled the screen.

"The Emperor was planning to engage the Rebels at Endor, the site of the new Death Star's construction," Vader explained.

'_... at 10 hundred hours, galactic standard time, the Imperial navy engaged the Rebel Alliance at the Endor construction yards. Initial reports indicate the Rebellion has sent all its ships into this battle, and the Empire intends this fight to be the last._'

"No!" Luke said, "My friends!"

"My ship," Vader remarked, as a shot in which the _Executor_ was clearly visible was shown.

"Oh, come on," Luke said, annoyed, "As though anything could ever damage that big hunk of metal."

"I am going to contact Admiral Piett, and find out some information," Vader said, "You stay here and monitor this transmission."

"Sure," Luke said, keeping his eyes on the screen, in hope of any sign of his friends.

* * *

Rigging up a high-security, long-distance communication channel took a few minutes, but he managed to contact the _Executor_ immediately. Unfortunately, a low-ranked junior officer answered the call, and nearly fainted at the sight of him. Vader had no time for this.

"Get me Admiral Piett," he said, not bothering to wait for the man to say something coherent, "And tell him I wish to speak to him privately."

The officer nodded quickly, and disappeared from his seat. After a three-minute wait, the call was re-routed, and the _Executor's_ admiral appeared on the screen.

"Admiral," Vader said, "I trust I am not interrupting you at an inconvenient time. How goes the battle?"

"At the moment, sir, the fleet is merely placed to prevent the Rebels from escaping. The TIE fighters have engaged the Rebels, and so far, they have not come within our range. I believe they too intend this to be the last battle, sir."

Vader studied the man while he talked. The quickness and ease at which he had answered his question, indicated he knew nothing about his absence without leave. He would test him once more.

"Did you receive your orders regarding this battle directly from the Emperor, Admiral?" Vader asked.

"Yes, I did, sir. I was told originally that he would be on the Death Star, but there appears to have been a last minute change of plan."

Now he was freely volunteering information. He clearly knew something. Vader didn't reply immediately, waiting to see if the admiral would offer any more information. Predictably, he glanced from side of side, as if making certain he was alone, and then he turned back to him.

"My lord, I feel I should inform you that there have been ...certain rumors about you among the higher ranks."

"Such as?" Vader asked.

"They say you and your son are planning a coup."

Vader almost smiled at that one. The admiral clearly supported the idea, but would never say so without first receiving confirmation from Vader. Why the man would prefer him as Emperor, Vader didn't know. As far as he knew, his ship's crew viewed him as a heartless tyrant who ran the ship like an execution line. Perhaps it was his son he supported - the admiral and Luke appeared to get on quite well.

"No, Admiral," Vader replied, "I am not planning a coup."

"Of course not, sir," Piett said, immediately.

"Admiral, I want you to ensure my ship survives this battle."

"I will do my best," Piett said, "But I assure you, sir, there is no risk to the _Executor_."

"Over the past few months, several star destroyers have been lost due to kamikaze tactics on the part of Rebel pilots. If the Rebel fleet is cornered, they will become desperate, and will likely resort to taking on the star destroyers at close range. Once they have weakened the bridge deflector shields, they will fire torpedoes at the bridge, hoping to knock out the guidance systems."

Piett nodded, listening carefully.

"If any of the capital ships report weakened bridge deflector shields, order them to withdraw immediately. That includes the _Executor_, Admiral. It does not matter if one or two Rebel ships escape as a result, it will be insignificant in the long run."

"Yes, sir."

"After the battle, I may need your help. I am sending you the co-ordinates of my location, and I want you to bring the _Executor_ here as soon as possible. In the event of my death, I want you to ensure my son is protected."

"Absolutely, sir," the admiral replied, "I will do everything in my power."

"Thank you, Admiral. Good luck with the battle."

He nodded, and Vader cut the communication. He left the room, and returned to his son, who was still watching the news broadcast recording.

"I have received an update from Admiral Piett," Vader said, "Your friends have not been destroyed. Yet."

Luke sighed. "I feel so guilty. I should be there, helping them. I promised I would. Now look what's happened. I feel like I'm shirking my responsibilities."

"Look at it this way, Son," Vader said, "You are keeping me here. That has to count for something."

Luke tilted his head, clearly thinking. "You could be right," he said.

"Where's the droid?" Vader asked, noticing Artoo's absence.

"He has gone to continue monitoring the news channel," Luke said, "He's going to record anything important, and come back and play it for me. That's the best we can do with all this ancient equipment."

"That sounds like a good idea," Vader said, "I am going to meditate. You may disturb me if the Death Star is destroyed, or anything happens to the _Executor_, but that is all."

"So I won't disturb you if the Emperor arrives then?" Luke asked, grinning.

His father didn't reply.

* * *

It was quite late in the evening when Luke came to tell him the outcome of the battle. He already had a fair idea - his meditation had been constantly disturbed by tremors in the Force, but Luke's words confirmed what he had suspected.

The Death Star 2 had gone the way of its predecessor. No surprise there.

Withdrawals on both sides towards the end meant the battle had soon fizzled out.

His son was radiating relief - he had clearly received confirmation from the Force that his friends had survived.

Now the Death Star was destroyed once again, Vader knew just where the Emperor's attention would find itself next. He couldn't delay any longer - he must tell his son what he had decided.

"Luke," Vader said, "I have come to a decision."

"What is it?" Luke asked, sounding suspicious. He could obviously read something across their bond.

"The _Executor_ is on its way here. Upon its arrival, we will leave this place. You will return to your friends - that will be the safest place for you - and I will return to the Emperor."

Luke started to open his mouth in reply, but Vader held up a hand, stopping him.

"This is not open for discussion."

"I'm not doing it," Luke said.

"I did not hear that, Luke," Vader said, "Now go to bed."

"No," Luke said, "You can't order me around. I'm going to make my own decisions. And I'm not going to abandon you to face the Emperor alone."

"Goodnight, Luke."

"Fine, I'm going, but I'm not leaving you," Luke said, waving a finger in Vader's direction as he walked out the door.

Vader sighed. When he wanted his son with him, he left. When he wanted him to go, he stayed. Was this the result of some faulty gene his son had inherited? If so, it could only be from his mother's side.

* * *

It was a hot afternoon, two days after the Endor battle, and Luke had fallen asleep after lunch. He awoke mid-afternoon, after experiencing the same fishing dream, which had been floating around in his head for the past week. He considered discussing it with his father, but upon checking their bond, found him in meditation in his private chamber.

Luke decided there was nothing for it; he had to explore the meaning of this dream for himself. He found the necessary equipment in the storage rooms in the basement and then headed down towards the beach, accompanied by Artoo, who had volunteered to carry the bait.

Finding an ideal sand bar to set up this fish catching operation, Luke sat down, and began to attach an energy ball to the end of his rod. Then he held down the release button, and threw the ball as hard as he could. It landed five meters out, and began to sink rapidly.

"And now," Luke said to Artoo, "we wait."

Artoo whistled in acknowledgement.

Half an hour later, Luke found himself almost ready to doze off, despite his earlier nap. Perhaps there were no fish on this planet, or maybe they didn't like the sticky energy balls he was using as bait. Whatever it was, this wasn't helping. He was no closer to interpreting his vision than before.

He heard a noise behind him, and sensed his father's approach.

Luke glanced up. "Hi."

"What in the name of the Force are you _doing_?" he asked, looking at the rod in Luke's hands.

"Fishing."

His father stretched out a gloved hand in the direction of the water, and immediately, a strange fish-like creature came rushing out. His father guided it to the sand, where it began to flip and flop until it fell back into the water.

"That's completely missing the point," Luke said.

"Is the point not to catch fish?"

"Well, yes, but ... look, you're just not supposed to use the Force, that's all."

"Why?"

"It's more relaxing this way!" Luke insisted.

His father sat down beside him. "You don't appear very relaxed. Have you caught anything, using your primitive method?"

"Not yet," Luke admitted. "But I will."

Artoo made a derisive noise, followed by a high-pitched whistle, which hurt Luke's ears. He looked around and saw Fode and Beed had followed his father down to the beach. Artoo had never taken a liking to them.

"Relax, Artoo," Luke said. "They don't eat droids."

Artoo made a beeping noise that sounded skeptical. The animals simply began to roll happily in the sand, however. Luke smiled, and returned his focus to the water.

"Father," Luke said. "Did you ever know a Gungan named Jar Jar?"

"What about him?" his father asked.

"So he is real!" Luke said. "Did you ever go fishing with him, on Naboo?"

"I do not recall us ever going fishing. We met on Tatooine, when I was a child. Then I went on to become a Jedi Knight, and he went into politics. Then the clone wars began, and I certainly did not have any time for recreation then. What is the significance of this?"

"I've been having a repetitive vision," Luke admitted.

"What does it involve?"

"You, me and Jar Jar, fishing on Naboo. I'm trying to figure out what it means."

"It sounds like a vision of an alternate reality."

"Yes," Luke agreed. "That's exactly what it's like. In the vision, you're not injured, and you're not a Sith. But I'm trying to work out what the fishing represents ... I wouldn't keep having this dream unless the Force is trying to tell me something, right?"

"Do you ever catch one of these fish?"

"No. The dream always ends before I do."

"Then the meaning is clear, Son. The fish represent the female gender. Your inability to catch one represents -"

"Now you're mocking me." Luke narrowed his eyes at his father.

"Sometimes a dream is just a dream, Son."

"It's not just the fishing," Luke said, idly tossing a shell into the water. "Also, my mother is still alive in the vision, but she's not there ... it's mentioned that she and my sister are having a day to themselves, while we have gone fishing."

"Sister?"

Luke realized his slip immediately, and quickly tried to cover. "Yes ... in the dream I have a sister."

"Younger or older?"

"Twin," Luke said. "And also -"

"Name?"

"Why is her name important?" Luke asked. "We were talking about fishing."

"I am curious as to what we might have named a daughter. In your dream."

Luke thought desperately. "Camie," he suggested.

"Now you are lying. What are you trying to hide?"

"Nothing," Luke said, pressing the button to extract the fishing line from the water.

He felt his father begin a mental probe, and he stood up in annoyance. "I don't have to tell you everything."

"Why are you being so defensive?"

"I'm not!" Luke said. A flicker of movement caused him to glance at his rod. There was a very large fish hanging off the end.

"See, I told you I'd catch one," Luke said, pulling the fish onto the sand. In a flurry of movement, Fode and Beed came bounding forward and devoured Luke's catch before he could even get a good look at it.

Artoo made a chuckling noise, and Luke threw the rod down in frustration. He then felt a sudden darkening in his father's mood. He glanced at him, curious, as his father stood up beside him.

"You have a sister."

Luke realized his distraction with the fish had given his father the instant he needed to find the information.

"You have no right to do that!" Luke protested.

"How long have you known this? How long have you kept this hidden from me?"

"What did you expect?" Luke said. "That I would let her become hunted for her Force sensitivity as well?"

"She is Force sensitive? That is even worse! I have a right to know about my own children!"

"I was protecting her," Luke said. "She means everything to me! I couldn't let the Emperor hurt her."

His father breathed in and out several times. Luke felt him gradually make the connection.

"Yes," Luke said. "Her."

His father turned away, obviously thinking. "Does she know?" he asked, eventually.

"Yes," Luke said. "I told her just before I came here. I didn't think I was going to see her again."

"I do not imagine she took it well."

"Much better than I expected," Luke said.

Suddenly, Artoo began to jiggle back and forth and whistle.

Luke looked in his direction. His sensor dish was extended and pointed towards the sky.

"What is it, Artoo?" Luke asked.

"The Emperor," his father said, sounding weary. "He has arrived."

* * *


	14. Freedom

* * *

**Chapter 14: Freedom**

* * *

"I don't understand it," Luke said, "How did he get through the atmosphere? He's not a pilot!"

Luke glanced towards his father, who was standing in the shade of a nearby tree. They had retreated to the far side of the island, where they could observe the Emperor from a distance. The situation was somewhat familiar to Luke.

"Technologies do exist, which are capable of shielding a ship against the toxic atmosphere, or even creating a hole through which safe passage can be obtained."

"That would make for a very slow approach, wouldn't it?"

"The Emperor has never been one for impatience."

"I did it at full throttle."

"You _what_?!"

Luke grinned, shrugging.

"One day," his father, said, coming closer, "I hope you have a son of your own. Then you will know what you put me through."

"Quiet," Luke said, "He's landing. It's an Imperial shuttle."

"I can sense he is searching for us ... but he hasn't found us yet."

"Get down!" Luke said, waving his arm behind him, "Someone's getting out. Wait ... it's ... I don't believe it! He's brought a squadron of royal guards!!"

"How many?"

"Six I think," Luke said, adjusting the focus on the macrobinoculars, "Okay, he's getting out now. He's walking down the ramp ...ha!"

"What is it?"

"I can see Fode and Beed. Beed's running forward - Beed looks like he's going to attack him!"

Luke was silent for a moment.

"And?" his father prompted.

Luke gasped in shock, "One of the guards has hurt him! I can't see him anymore ... Fode is flying away! Go on, Fode, get out of there!"

"Where is the Emperor now?"

"He's gone inside," Luke said, "Three guards have gone with him. I only hope Artoo had enough sense to hide himself."

"The Emperor will not bother with your droid. He will likely send the guards out to hunt for us."

"Bring them on," Luke said. "They're no match for us."

"Brave words, Son, but a confrontation with the guards will serve nothing. I have an idea."

"I'm listening," Luke said, putting down the macrobinoculars.

"We will capture one of the guards, and send him back with a message, saying we will meet with the Emperor on the southern shore. We will tell him you have turned to the Dark Side, and are willing to swear allegiance to him. I will go there and wait for him. Meanwhile, you will double back to the building, take a ship and leave the planet."

"Then what about you?" Luke said, "I'm not leaving you alone to face the Emperor. He'll kill you!"

"He will not kill me. I am still his apprentice."

"And when he realizes you've tricked him and I've escaped?" Luke said.

His father didn't reply.

"No," Luke said, shaking his head in disbelief, "Too much has happened, Father. You are not his property anymore!"

"This is not open for discussion. You are leaving. Return to your friends, they will offer you some protection."

Luke folded his arms, stubbornly.

"Luke! Do as you're told for once!"

"No," Luke said, "I'm not going to leave you here. We're in this together, Father. Together!"

"We are not in this together. Becoming a Sith was my decision, and mine alone. You will not suffer because of my choices."

"It's too late for that," Luke said, "It was too late for that the day I found out you were my father."

"It is not your destiny to die here," his father pleaded.

"Maybe it is," Luke said, shrugging.

His father turned away, and Luke felt a wave of anger from him. It soon faded into a weary acceptance.

"If you stay, you must promise me that you will not attempt any misplaced heroic sacrifices."

Luke replied with an unintelligible mumble and then spoke up. "I've got an idea myself. You distract him, and I'll sneak up and knock him unconscious. Then we both escape in his ship."

"You think he would fall for that? You must defeat him in an equal challenge, or not at all."

"I'll be electrocuted!" Luke said.

"Exactly. Which is why you will not be taking him on. If you learn nothing else from me, I want you to remember this. Never get into a fight with someone who is clearly your superior."

Luke gazed up and down at his father's mostly artificial body, and saw his point.

"Then what are we going to do?" Luke asked, "When he finds us, he'll kill me, and probably threaten to kill you as well."

"The future is not always so immutable, Son."

"What do you suggest, then? That we simply wait for him to show up and see what happens?"

"Yes. But not here. Come with me, I know a better place."

* * *

The 'place' his father had referred to, turned out to be a dark, damp looking cave behind a waterfall. His father used the Force to hold back the water, and then both of them entered the sinister looking cavern. Once the water began to fall again, the cave fell into darkness. His father turned on his lightsaber, causing the walls to light up with a dull, reflected red glow.

"I don't mean to sound negative," Luke said, looking around at the slimy walls, "But I don't think this is an ideal setting for a confrontation."

"We are not staying here," his father said, walking forward. "Follow me."

"There's more?" Luke said, watching in curiosity as his father raised his hand, causing a boulder to roll away from the wall. Underneath, there was a rusty trap door.

"I hope you are not claustrophobic," his father said, lifting the trap door and lowering himself down, "We will be traveling deep underground."

Luke swallowed. "Well let's just hope I'm not."

After the initial grime-filled, dripping cavern they had entered, Luke expected their surroundings to get steadily worse. Instead, the rock soon turned pure white, and the walls and ceiling glittered with hundreds upon hundreds of precious jewels. He turned on his own lightsaber, adding to the shimmering sparkle that surrounded them.

There was very little conversation between them during the first part of the journey - Luke was too preoccupied with the dancing light of a hundred minerals. Han would faint from pure ecstasy if he saw this.

"Father," Luke said, as they began to walk down yet another steeply sloping tunnel, "How many people know about this?"

"You and myself," his father said, shortly.

"How did you discover it?"

"A note left by the previous resident of the retreat."

"What did it say?" Luke asked, "'Oh, by the way, there's a mine with a billion, trillion credits worth of jewels behind the waterfall?'"

"No. It was a log entry left by a Sith apprentice, who said his master has gone down here to explore, and was killed when the water rose through the tunnels."

"The water comes through the tunnels?!" Luke asked, looking behind him in shock.

"No. A river once flowed through here in the past, obviously, but the only way to get the water to rise, would be to dam the river mouth on the southern shore." They had entered into the largest cavern to date, and there was a jagged hole in the middle. His father gestured towards it. "Down there, you can see the river as it currently flows."

Luke looked down through the hole, and saw the fast flowing, wild river filling the cavern below.

"Come on," his father said, pulling him back, "We still have further to go."

Despite wanting to rest, Luke followed his father down yet another sloping tunnel. He could still hear the water bubbling below, for quite a way down the tunnel.

"If the water only rises when you dam the river," Luke said, "That previous resident you mentioned killed his own master."

"So I gathered."

"Are you sure that apprentice wasn't the old corpse? Sounds like something he would do."

"Actually, I believe it may have been his master."

"I guess we can safely assume that he met an equally grisly death, then."

"He was killed in his sleep."

Luke rolled his eyes, trying to resist the urge to say something derogatory about the Sith.

As they moved on, Luke became aware that the rock was no longer white. Large chunks of a smooth, glassy black type substance had been appearing occasionally, but now it was the only rock to be seen. Transparent, green veins intruded into the shiny, black walls, and Luke stopped to finger one, curiously.

"I recognize this rock," Luke said, "Is this what the retreat is built from?"

"Yes," his father replied, "The Sith have been mining this rock for centuries, due to its durability. A lightsaber blade is one of the only things it cannot stand up to."

Luke cringed, remembering the binders.

"Come on," his father called, further down the tunnel.

Luke ran to catch up, before he found himself skidding into his father's back.

"Whoops, sorry," Luke said, as his father looked around in annoyance. "You're hard to see down here! Why did you stop?"

His father reached down, and picked up a rock from the tunnel floor. He casually tossed it in front of him. Luke jumped back in shock as it exploded, coating them with dust. A heavy black barrier came rushing down, smashing into the floor with enough force to cause rocks to fall from the ceiling.

"Booby traps!" Luke gasped.

"Yes," his father said, "Set up to keep out Jedi, I'd imagine."

Luke studied the barrier thoughtfully for a moment. "Okay, I've got it," Luke said, "Our lightsabers can handle this door. It's probably not that thick ... maybe a meter or so. There's obviously some kind of laser system set up, designed to zap anything which moves ... we could get around that if we stand back to back and keep out lightsabers outwards. There's bound to be other little surprises ... but if we use the Force, I'm sure we can get through."

"We could do that," his father agreed, "Or, we could simply flick the off switch."

Luke watched as his father pulled open a panel in the wall, and entered a code in the security pad. A lever then appeared, and he pressed it down, causing the barrier to return into the ceiling.

"Okay," Luke said, feeling a little stupid.

"Do you honestly think someone would design such a lethal mechanism with no off switch?" his father said, walking onwards.

"Well, usually in the holovid shows, the heroes have to fight their way through to prove their worth," Luke said, following behind.

"This is reality, Son. Now come on, we need to move quickly."

Luke wondered why they were in such a hurry. It wasn't as though there was any need to save time - it could be hours before the Emperor found them down here. If that was his father's plan, of course. Luke stretched out to test his father's mood. He was nervous ... and worried ... but trying to shield it from him. He knew something he didn't, that was clear.

Luke glanced back up the tunnel, wondering if he could sneak away, and find out what his father was worried about.

"Don't even think about it," his father called.

"Well why don't you tell me what's going on?" Luke suggested, "Stop being so secretive."

"Like son, like father," came the dry reply.

Luke sighed. "I told you I was sorry about that."

There was only silence from his father in reply.

"You're taking it well," Luke added.

"I've had practice," his father said.

Luke grinned. "Which one was more of a shock?"

"You, most definitely. I had suspected Leia was related to your mother in some way ... the likeness was too uncanny to be a coincidence."

"Why didn't you ask Bail Organa about it?" Luke asked.

"He would not have told me the truth. Doubtless he was part of the whole sordid cover-up to begin with."

"What if he had?" Luke said, "What would you have done?"

His father was silent for a while. "I would have wanted a relationship with her, at the very least. One not based on hate. Why do you ask?"

"I was just thinking it would have been nice to grow up with her. It got lonely, just by myself. A sister would have been great."

"I was not in appropriate circumstances to raise one of you, never mind two."

Luke stopped walking, and faced his father in shock. "What?! What are you saying? That you never wanted to raise me?"

His father also stopped, and turned to face to him.

"I meant that the demands of my career and position in the Empire did not provide good conditions under which to raise children. You would have done better on Tatooine, with your aunt and uncle."

"That's not true, Father. I'd have died of boredom, if I'd lived there much longer."

"You could have had a normal life," his father said, "Now look at you. You're a Jedi."

"And I wouldn't have it any other way," Luke insisted.

His father studied him for a moment. "I wasn't there enough for you, while you were growing up. In fact, I barely remember you growing up ... one year, you were only this high -" His father placed his hand in the air, just above his waist, "- and now, suddenly, you're an adult. I find myself wondering what happened to all those years."

His father continued down the tunnel, and Luke followed, beside him.

"Well, I remember them," Luke said, "I remember you teaching me to fly a speeder -"

His father made an odd groaning noise.

" - and I remember you teaching me how to shave."

"Your uncle could have done those things," his father pointed out.

"Sure," Luke said, "But he couldn't have taught me how to duel with a lightsaber, right?"

His father glanced at him. "If you had grown up with him, you wouldn't have been placed in situations where such things were necessary."

"It doesn't matter," Luke said, "I needed _you_. You're my father. And I still need you. Maybe not to teach me how to fly a shuttle, and why jumping out of moving speeders isn't a good idea, like when I was younger, but I need you, all the same. When my uncle was looking after me ... he was only trying to act like my father ... an approximation, if you will. But you don't need to act - you're the real thing. Why would I want a substitute when I can have you?"

"Because a substitute would have done a better job," his father said.

"How could I possibly have turned out better than I have?" Luke said, smirking.

"You did so despite of me, not because of me."

"I wish you'd stop running yourself down," Luke said, "You were a wonderful father. You weren't perfect - but who is? You cared for me, that was enough."

"I wish _you_ would stop being so forgiving," his father said.

"You know," Luke said, "I bet you've been doing this you're whole life. You thought you were a bad son, a bad Jedi, a bad Sith, and now you think you're a bad father. Can't you focus on the positive for once?"

"It is too late for anything to change now," his father said.

"No, it's not," Luke insisted, "It's never too late for change."

His father paused for a moment, seemingly staring off into space.

"I've always thought I was a very good pilot," he admitted, eventually.

"There's a start," Luke said.

His father suddenly looked back up the tunnel, as though he had heard a noise.

"What is it?" Luke asked, stretching out with his Force sense.

His father didn't reply, and they waited in silence for a long minute. The only sound Luke could hear was the river in the far distance, and the only lifeforms he could sense were himself and his father.

"Come on," his father said, suddenly, pulling Luke on, "We are nearly there."

"You still haven't told me where 'there' is," Luke said, moving quickly to catch up.

The tunnel curved around, and both of them emerged into a vast cavern. His father held out an arm, to prevent Luke from moving past him. Luke was mildly irritated, until he saw the reason his father had held him back.

"Wow!" Luke said, gazing around in awe. They were standing on a shelf, above a perfectly circular pit. The din of squeaking and scuttling noises filled the air, causing Luke to lean over to see what lay at the bottom of the vast crevasse. Down below, a sea of climbing, squirming four-jawed crabs made a carpet so thick, Luke could not see the bottom. They were wet, so he could only assume there was water down there somewhere.

He looked up, and saw a single natural bridge crossed the pit, passing through a flat circular island, which rose up from the middle of the chasm. There was a black altar in the center of the island, with strange pyramid symbols carved around the edge. The same symbols adorned the walls, leaving no doubt in Luke's mind that this had been a Sith temple at one stage.

Luke rubbed his arms, feeling uncomfortable as he looked back down at the crabs. "How did those things get down there?"

"Washed up with the river, no doubt, and then became trapped when the river flowed through a narrow gap."

"Disgusting," Luke said, "They're eating each other."

"Yes, starvation will do that to a species. You would be wise to avoid falling in."

"Thanks for the tip," Luke said, eyeing the crumbling shelf nervously.

"I had no idea this place had eroded so much," his father said, gazing around, "It has been longer than I thought. There used to be a path around the outside, but it appears this shelf is all that is left."

Luke shuffled carefully along the shelf, until he reached the area where the bridge met the edge. He extended a leg and tested the bridge with his weight. It was narrow, but it seemed solid enough. "I can see a door on the other side," Luke said, pointing past the altar to the opposite edge.

"It leads to a cavern full of ancient Jedi artifacts," his father said.

"Really? Come on, let's go and have a look."

"I wouldn't want to test the bridge. You can look, but be careful. I will wait here."

Luke nodded, and stepped out onto the bridge. It creaked, but still held his weight.

"Wait," his father said, walking along the shelf towards Luke, "Come here a minute."

Luke was puzzled, but he stepped off the bridge and joined his father back on the shelf.

His father stretched out, and pulled Luke into an embrace.

"What was that for?" Luke asked, blinking as his father released him.

"Because I want you to know something," his father said, seriously, "But I am not comfortable saying it. So I would rather show it."

"Okay, I understand," Luke said, grinning, "But why now?"

"Why not?"

Luke frowned, and stretched out again, checking for the Emperor's presence. There was nothing, he had to be a long way off yet.

"I'll be right back," Luke said, still watching his father, curiously, "Wait here."

His father gave a quick nod, and Luke began to make his way across, testing the bridge before moving forward. Once he had passed the island at the center, he ran the rest of the way, causing rocks to fall on the crabs below, much to their annoyance. He skidded through the door on the other side, and came to a halt.

The room was stacked full of artifacts - they filled the floor, walls, and some even hung from the ceiling. This had been somebody's storehouse, long ago. He rubbed his head, feeling a strong sense of darkness. It reminded him of the Emperor's throne room. There weren't only Jedi artifacts here, but Sith relics, as well. He stepped forward, not certain if he wanted to touch any of the objects which were causing such a sensation.

He pushed an old book away, and picked up a scroll. It quickly unraveled, falling to the floor. It had been defaced, so Luke assumed it had been stolen from a Jedi. He shifted aside an old Jedi robe, and picked up an ancient painting. Amazing ... the figures portrayed were holding lightsabers ... but the date under the signature was over four thousand years before he was born. He had an eerie sensation for a moment ... a sense of the millions of Jedi who must have gone before him ... and now he was the only one left. So much rested on him ... a way of life that had existed for millennia would die unless he survived to pass it on.

He gasped, dropping the painting in shock. He wasn't alone in here ... there was a creepy sensation in his stomach, and it was growing stronger by the second. He turned around, and found himself staring at a solid black coffin, propped up vertically against the cavern wall.

Luke took a deep breath. He could leave, or he could open that coffin. Given those two choices, leaving seemed like a pretty good idea. But he was also curious.

_Curiosity killed the jawa_ , he reminded himself.

In the silence, he could hear a strange sound, coming from within the coffin. It took him a second to recognize it - footsteps. Maybe it wasn't a coffin, but a door. Typical of the Sith to make a coffin shaped door.

Almost laughing at himself for imagining a skeleton, or a half decomposed Jedi living in this cavern, he stepped forward and pulled open the door.

And found himself staring at the Emperor.

* * *

Vader paused as he reached the first barrier, taking a moment to rest. He would need his strength in the near future; that was a certainty.

He turned to the wall, and slid open the access panel. The barrier slammed down beside him as he flicked the switch, and the lever sunk down into the rock. He then took out his lightsaber, and fried the controls into oblivion.

There. It was done. There was no way his master was getting to his son now.

He continued his journey up the tunnel, keeping his lightsaber ignited and in his hand. The Emperor was nearby - he could feel it. And he would be the one to face him, not his son.

* * *

"You!" Luke yelled, stepping back and igniting his lightsaber in one swift movement.

The Emperor did not waste words on a greeting; he simply raised his hands in a movement Luke was already familiar with. He was ready for it though; he flipped backwards, and moved out onto the bridge.

"Father!" he called, not daring to take his eyes away from the doorway.

When no one answered him, Luke risked taking a look behind him. The shelf where he'd left his father was deserted.

"Father!" Luke called, louder. His voice echoed around eerily, but there was still no reply.

A cackling sound caused him to turn immediately to the doorway. The Emperor emerged, shaking slightly with laughter. "Your father has left you, young Skywalker. He's left you as a present for me."

"That's not true!" Luke yelled.

"Don't tell me you actually believe he cares about you!" The Emperor continued to laugh, "We arranged this all along. Young fool!"

"You're the fool if you think I'm going to believe your lies," Luke said, raising his lightsaber.

Without warning, a flurry of rock poured down from the ceiling, and Luke covered his head. The bridge he was standing on began to shake, and Luke took a desperate leap towards the central island.

The rockslide stopped, and Luke dragged himself back to his feet, keeping his lightsaber in front of him.

"Your father is dead," the Emperor taunted. "I have already killed him - and now I will kill you."

"You liar," Luke yelled, testing the bond, desperate for reassurance that he had not failed his father. But all he could sense was the Emperor's presence ... it filled the space around them, crushing any attempt he made to break its hold on him.

Maybe, this time, he was telling the truth.

The Emperor raised his hands, and a bolt of blue electricity surged towards Luke.

* * *

Vader came to an abrupt halt when he felt Luke's call, surprised at the intensity. He expected Luke to be angry when he found himself trapped down there, but this wasn't anger, it was more -

"No!"

Vader whirled around, rushing back to the barrier. He hacked at the wall in frustration, causing a shower of sparks.

_Son!_>

It was no use. His son couldn't hear him, he was too busy fighting for his life. In his attempt to outwit his son, his own master had outwitted him. Another entrance to the cave, a Force-trick, Vader didn't have time to figure out how the Emperor had got past him.

But it was too late now. He would never get through this blocked tunnel in time to save him.

He had failed his mother, and he had failed Padmé. He had failed Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan and the entire Jedi Order.

And now he had failed his son.

Vader sunk to his knees in despair.

* * *

Luke managed to block the first assault with his lightsaber. He faced the Emperor, not daring to take his eyes off his opponent.

"I can feel your anger," the Emperor hissed, "You are the perfect image of your father, young Skywalker. Proudly carrying on the Sith tradition."

"I am not a Sith!" Luke protested, "And neither is my father. You failed. He was never completely yours, and I never will be! Do you hear me? You failed!"

His words angered the Emperor, and the altar he was sheltering behind suddenly exploded, sending Luke flying backwards. He grabbed the edge of the rock just in time, and dragged himself back up, shaking off a crab that was hanging off his foot.

"I'm still here!" Luke called.

The Emperor snarled in anger, and another flurry of rocks fell from the ceiling. Luke raised his arms, and used the Force to deflect the incoming avalanche. Only one slipped through, which he ducked to avoid.

"You're a coward," Luke called, "If you wish to kill me, then get a lightsaber, and defeat me in an equal contest."

At this stage, the Emperor was obviously frustrated. He stepped out onto the bridge, moving forward slowly.

"Why would I bother with the effort, young Skywalker?" he replied, "When I can crush you so easily with a just a flick of a finger."

To demonstrate, he raised his hand and sent Luke sprawling to the ground with a flash of Force lightning. Luke tried to stand up, but found he couldn't move. All his muscles were twitching, shaking with spasms. His lightsaber fell from his hand leaving him unarmed and helpless. Luke felt a flash of anger, and strained to gather the Force to resist the attack.

The Emperor paused to laugh. "The supposed Jedi Knight, Luke Skywalker, hero of the rebellion, reduced to nothing when faced with the power of the Dark Side. Young fool!"

The Emperor stepped closer, raising his hands and delivering another volt of the deadly lightning. "You are nothing more than my plaything, young Skywalker. Mine to torment and torture at my whim. Just like your father."

Luke could only moan in response.

* * *

Another powerful sense of his son's pain caused Vader to make another frantic attempt to break down the barrier. It was useless though ... he needed to repair those controls. But there wasn't enough time for that.

Vader paused, momentarily, suddenly hearing Luke's earlier words echo in his mind. _Can't you focus on the positive for once? _Vader brushed it aside in frustration - positive thinking couldn't help him now.

Another voice echoed in his mind, this time one he remembered from his youth. _You're focusing on the negative, Anakin. Use the Force._

Vader took a deep breath, and cleared his mind. The Force was trying to show him something.

He glanced upwards, curiously.

There, directly above him, was a trap door, set into the ceiling so it was almost invisible.

Vader reached up, and used the Force to push it open. A tunnel - it had to be. Someone had cut a tunnel through the rock, as a way to avoid the traps.

He gathered the Force around him, and levitated up into the passageway.

_Son_,> he called, _Hold on_. _I will be there soon_.>

* * *

Luke had been a victim of the dark power of Force Lightning before. But it had been nothing like this. The first time it had been merely to torment him, this time it was to kill him.

He was dying, he could feel it. There was a soft, welcoming light at the edge of his senses ... it was so inviting ...

_Don't even think about it, Luke!_>

_Father_?> Luke opened his eyes in shock.

* * *

Vader had reached the end of the tunnel. He looked down through the hole and saw a horrible sight. The Emperor stood in the center of the bridge, slowly electrocuting his son to death, as he lay writhing on the central island.

Vader didn't waste time; he jumped through the hole, using the Force to levitate down. He landed on the bridge, halfway between Luke and his master.

The Emperor stared at him in surprise for a moment, and then raised his hands.

"Move!"

"_Father_," Luke moaned, weakly, trying to stand up.

Vader glanced at him, wanting to go to him, wanting to help him heal and wanting to embrace him, one last time.

"Move or I'll kill you too!" The Emperor said, clearly having reached the end of his patience.

Vader shook his head, suddenly feeling a great clarity. "I no longer obey you," he said, "I am no longer your slave. I am free."

"You are dead!" The Emperor raised his hands, spouting vicious bolts of pure Dark Side energy towards him.

Vader didn't bother to resist them; he had a different plan. He let the electricity run over his body, shorting out circuits and searing what was left of his flesh. Instead, he picked up his lightsaber, and switched on the blade.

_Father_!> Luke called.

Vader glanced at him, cherishing the sight. _Goodbye Son_, he called softly, across their bond.

"No!" Luke yelled, struggling to his knees.

_It is the only way. I will not let him kill you._>

"Father!" Luke called, trying to crawl towards him.

Vader plunged the lightsaber into the bridge, cutting it free from the island. As he fell down into the pit below, the last, weak connection he had to his physical life disappeared, and he joined himself to the Force, ready and willing to become one with it.

The soft light welcomed him home.

* * *

Luke could hardly believe his eyes as he watched the bridge disintegrate.

"Father!" he yelled, pulling himself forward and reaching out a desperate hand. Down below, he saw his father fall into the sea of crabs, disappearing from sight.

"No!"

With one final effort, Luke gathered the Force, reaching out to his father. A mass of crabs exploded upwards as he guided his father out of the pit and over to the edge. He was bitten in a few places, but he was in one piece.

Luke let out a weary breath of relief, and sunk to the ground. Far below, he could see the last remains of the bridge, rising and falling as they sank slowly from sight. He saw one glimpse of the Emperor's cloak, rising briefly to the surface, before piles of snapping jaws began to devour it.

He raised his head, suddenly worried. He couldn't feel his father's presence.

"Father!" Luke called.

When no response was forthcoming, Luke stood up, and didn't even bother to think about whether the ten-meter gap was safe to jump. He had to get over there, right away; there wasn't any time to think. He took a run up, and leapt the distance across, using the Force to help him.

As he skidded onto the ledge, he fell forward, and then crawled to his father's side.

"It's okay," Luke said, brushing dirt away from the respirator controls, as he dragged his father up against the wall. His hands were becoming sore and numb, but he ignored the pain.

Luke sat back in silence for a moment, shaking his father gently. He was vaguely aware that his father was not breathing, and the lights on his respirator had all gone out. But that didn't matter now ... the Emperor was dead. His father would recover; he just needed to rest a moment.

Luke weakly shook his father again, nearly overcome with exhaustion himself. He was running only on adrenaline now, all other energy had long since burnt away. Becoming frustrated, he hit the respirator. It compressed inwards, causing Luke to draw his hand away in shock. In a sudden flash of anger, he lifted away the mask.

Nothing. The armor was empty. The Force had taken his father.

"No," Luke said, looking away and shaking his head, "I saved him ... I pulled him out of there!"

The minutes continued to pass by, and slowly, the reality of what had happened began to sink in.

"I'm not ready," Luke mumbled, "I'm not ready for this! I ... I didn't even say goodbye!"

There was no answer from the Force, not that Luke expected one. Only a calm, quiet, finality.

Luke felt very much alone.

* * *

It was late, and pitch dark by the time he finally made his way back to the retreat. He carried two items. One, a container, in which he'd placed the ashes from the funeral pyre, and the other was his father's lightsaber.

He'd left the Sith Temple through the tunnel the Emperor had arrived by, which led out into a cave along the beach. While the sun had set, he had built a funeral pyre, and given his father the traditional funeral ceremony of a Jedi. He hadn't been able to shed a single tear - he just felt numb. He glanced down at the objects in his hands, studying them.

It was impossible to believe that was all he had now. He half expected to find his father waiting for him at the retreat, wanting to know where he'd been and why he hadn't told him he'd be late home.

Instead, as he entered the main lobby, he found a collection of tired and bored looking guards. Luke raised his hands in peace when they stood to attention.

"I am Luke Skywalker," he said, "Son of Darth Vader. Both my father and the Emperor are dead."

They watched him silently for a few seconds, and then ran back to the shuttle. Within minutes, it had blasted off, leaving him completely alone.

He made his way up the stairs, wearily. He was tired. Every last reserve of strength had been used up long ago. Now he simply wanted to crawl into bed and escape into sleep. At least that would give him a few hours relief, although he dreaded the thought of waking up in the morning. He knew he would wake up, and his first thought would be that today had all been a horrible nightmare ... then the truth would settle in, and ...

Luke turned, hearing something in the depths of the corridor. It was a low whimper, of an animal in distress. He turned on his lightsaber, and immediately two glowing eyes were illuminated. It was Fode. He had pressed himself against the door of his father's old room, obviously seeking out the comfort of his former master.

Luke was overcome with pity. He dropped to one knee, and extended his hand.

"Come here, boy. I'm here ... come on."

Fode eagerly walked forward, pushing his head into his hand. Luke wondered if he was sick. And for that matter, where was Beed? With a shock, Luke remembered what had happened to the green-tinged gargoyle. Injured by a shock from a pike, and he gathered he hadn't lasted long after that.

Luke let Fode come closer, and wrapped his arms around him. "So, you've lost your father too, huh?"

Fode whimpered slightly in response.

It wasn't long before Luke had collapsed onto the floor, having no energy left. He slept there all night, with Fode standing guard loyally, keeping him warm, and nuzzling him whenever nightmares struck.

* * *

It was the start of a new week, a month after his father's death.

Luke was in the library, starting to sort through some of the books, deciding which ones he wanted to keep, and which ones were better burnt. This was his home now, and it was time he started making it that way.

It hadn't been easy. But he was starting to feel comfortable with his life again. He was self-sufficient here ... there were plenty of sources of food, and always somewhere new to explore when he needed a walk.

Artoo, Fode and Jaytee were good company when he needed it. They would willingly listen whenever he felt the need to talk about his father's death, which admittedly, hadn't been often. Talking about it just made it seem so ... real.

This morning, he'd been feeling almost happy. Perhaps he would even go for a walk up to the cliff this afternoon ... get some fresh air.

As he walked down the space between the shelves, carrying a stack of books, he caught sight of something out of the corner of his eye. It was transparent-blue, resting on a chair in the center of the shelves. Luke frowned, feeling his mood drop. Obi-Wan, come to lecture him about following his destiny, no doubt.

"Go away!" Luke called, "Go and find a ghost nightclub, or something, and leave me alone."

"Is that any way to talk to your father, young one?"

Luke dropped the stack of books in shock, and turned around. His father ... _his father_. He squinted at him, not knowing whether to believe it. This father wasn't the one he remembered, this one was dressed as a Jedi, and looked ... ageless. He had a boyish grin, though, which was vaguely familiar. He was smiling at Luke now, enjoying his confusion.

Luke stretched out nervously, not knowing how this apparition would register on his Force sense. Immediately, he was overcome by a sense of familiarity. The presence filled every longing in his soul, made him feel joyful, despite the tears which had begun to run down his face. This was how he knew his father ... not by the black Sith uniform, or by his pre-injury appearance, but by his presence. And this presence was far stronger than he had ever felt it when he was alive.

"You liar," he managed to say, despite the emotion, "You said you'd never come back as a ghost."

"I had a change of heart," he said, shrugging in a self-deprecating manner.

Luke crossed the distance between them, before he'd even known he was moving. He sat beside his father, and stretched out a hand, experimenting. As he suspected, his hand passed straight through the apparition. Luke turned away, feeling angry.

"Why didn't you come earlier? Don't you know how much I've missed you?"

"You had to grieve, Luke, it is only natural. You could not reach an acceptance if I had bothered you too soon."

"It's not a bother," Luke said, "How can you say that?"

"You may change your mind when I start lecturing you about following your destiny," his father said, pointing at him.

Luke groaned, burying his head in his hands.

"But before I start that, I can sense you have some questions for me."

"I just don't understand ... why you did what you did. Why did you have to die so that I could live?"

"I haven't died Luke ... there is no death. There is only the Force. I am with your mother now ... she has been watching the two of us for a long time. She sends you all her love."

"Why can't she come as well?" Luke asked, longing to see his mother.

"That is only possible between two Jedi, such as me and you."

"Jedi?" Luke said, surprised.

"The Sith died with Palpatine. With no master, and no apprentice, the chain has been broken."

"You do feel different," Luke said, "And I don't just mean that you're a ghost. You seemed different when you came to save me, in the temple."

"Let me put it like this," he said, "I had to choose between serving Palpatine forever, or truly being your father. Up until then, I had foolishly imagined I could do both. I am sure you have figured out which one I chose."

"Obi-Wan and Yoda believed it was impossible for anyone to shake off the grip of the Dark Side," Luke said, "I'm glad they were wrong."

"Yes, they didn't count on the influence of a son like you."

"What do you mean?" Luke asked, "I did nothing."

"The Dark Side feeds on one's own self ... it eats at your very soul. Once you have given yourself over to it entirely, there is no longer any of _you_ left. There is only the Dark Side."

"Like the Emperor?"

"Yes. Like the Emperor. However, when I turned to the Dark Side, it wasn't a complete turning. I did so because I wanted more power, not out of greed, but in order to do, what I saw in my own way, as good. Of course, it did not stay like that ... as the years went by and I spent more and more time with Palpatine, these goals slowly eroded away, and I began to die. But when you came into my life, Son, you had the opposite effect on me. You brought out my true self ... the self that was trapped in the grip of the Dark Side."

"Me?" Luke said, "But I didn't do anything. I was just a child when -"

"You were more than just a child, Luke. You were my son. You meant everything to me ... even in my darkest moments, I could never kill you. I tried to convince myself I could, but it was all lies. You made me feel something which drove the Dark Side away like a flame drives away the darkness."

"What was that?" Luke asked, curious.

"Love, of course. I loved you ... I loved you from the first moments I knew you were my son."

"You never told me," Luke said, almost speechless with surprise.

"Of course not. A Sith Lord couldn't admit to feeling love ... even when it was so strong, it had to be constantly kept in check."

"I think I always knew anyway," Luke said, "Deep down."

"I hope you did. That wouldn't make up for it, but at least it would be something."

"So," Luke said, smirking, "I think I'm beginning to understand. All those times you grounded me ... that was the influence of the Dark Side, right?"

"No, that was me."

"That time you forced me to go to the dentist?!"

"Me, most definitely."

"When you threw away my biology project?"

"A genuine accident. And I thought you said you had forgiven me for that."

"How about that time you tortured my friends at Cloud City?" Luke said, feeling an old itch at the memory.

"The Dark Side, of course. But that is not an excuse for it, by any means. I'm sorry Luke, but if I apologized until eternity, it would never make up for it."

"I forgive you," Luke said, quickly.

"I did many, many evil, vile things under Palpatine's orders, things I'm never going to forget. But with the help of everyone ... I've learned to accept myself and accept forgiveness. And Son ... that is something you must learn to do yourself. Harboring guilt drives many people to do worse and worse evil. Whenever you find yourself in a situation where you feel guilty, take a moment to acknowledge your imperfection and forgive yourself. If I had done that myself when I was a young man, this would never have happened."

Luke nodded.

"And there is something else I must tell you, before I go," his father said.

"Before you go? But you just got here! I have more questions."

"Luke, time is running out. You must leave this place. You cannot fight your destiny."

Luke buried his head in his hands. "Not that word!"

"Yes, your _destiny_. You have been grieving here too long. There is a galaxy out there which needs you, son of mine. You have an immense task ahead of you. The Jedi Order must be restored, and a free government restored."

"I can't do all that alone," Luke pleaded.

"And no one expects you to. You have many talented and strong friends, Son, who you can trust. Make use of them whenever you can. And you have a sister ... a sister who has inherited the Force. Train her first, then she will help you in your task to restore the Jedi. Yoda and Obi-Wan will watch over you, help guide you to find new candidates to train. And Luke ... I promise you I will never leave you. From now until you join us here in the Force, I will always be there when you need me."

Luke nodded, feeling stronger.

"Your sister is waiting for you, Luke. She has questions of her own that need answering ... and you are the one who will answer them."

"I'll go immediately then," Luke said, realizing how much he'd been missing his sister. Not only her, but Han and Chewie as well. He had a family who needed him. He paused to look at his father, not wanting to let him go, in case he never appeared again.

"Father ... this won't be the last time we talk like this, will it?"

"No. But I must leave now. And you have somewhere to be."

Luke stood up. "Thank you for coming. This has meant a lot to me."

"And Luke, when you reach Coruscant, don't let the power go to your head."

"What?" Luke asked, confused.

His father's blue form had begun to fade.

"I don't understand," Luke said. "Father!"

"You'll understand soon enough. And by the way ..." his father stopped fading for a second. "I liked it when you called me 'Dad'."

He grinned at Luke, and disappeared.

Luke grinned back, and set off for his room. He had things to pack, and places to be.

* * *

When his X-Wing emerged from the atmosphere, and into open space, Luke found his scopes immediately bombarded with warning lights and sensor readings.

"Artoo?" Luke called.

Artoo whistled from the back of the ship.

"Try and make sense of these readings, will ya? Because I sure can't!" Luke rotated the ship, and scanned the area visually. "It doesn't look like there's anyone here ... wait a minute." Luke felt his mouth fall open. "Forget whatever I said, Artoo. It's the _Executor_!"

A few thoughts darted through Luke's mind as he stared at the ship in front of him. Why would the navy's flagship have remained here so long? Were they waiting for his father? The Emperor? Unless those royal guards had gone awol, they should have received the news by now.

The incoming hail light began to flash, causing Luke to look away from the giant starship.

Should he respond? He really should get out of here before his ship was caught in a tractor beam. Luke hovered his finger over a button for several seconds, before finally giving in out of sheer curiosity.

Static flowed over the channel, until a clear, young voice spoke. "Un-identified X-Wing, this is the ISSD _Executor_. Please identify yourself."

Luke glanced at the navigation readings. He might just make it to hyperspace ... if he kept them talking.

"I don't see anything worth attacking, _Executor_. Why are you in this system?" He pushed the throttle up to top speed as he spoke, hoping the X-Wing could handle it.

The channel was muted for a moment. Luke assumed someone was conferring with a superior. Abruptly, a new voice sounded over the channel. "This is Admiral Piett. Luke? Is that you?"

"Hello, Admiral," Luke said, inferring from Piett's tone that he wasn't about to be blown into shrapnel.

"We've been trying to contact you for weeks."

"Contact me?" Luke said, "Why? I told the guards what happened. Did they not pass on the message?"

"Yes, they did."

"I suppose the Grand Moffs are at each others throats over who gets to be the next Emperor," Luke said. He hadn't really given much thought as to the political situation until now - his mind had been occupied with other things.

"Luke ... perhaps you should come on board. We need to talk privately."

"About what?" Luke said, curious.

"The successor to the Imperial throne."

"Why, who is it?" Luke asked.

"You."

Artoo brought the ship to a screeching halt before Luke had even registered the news.

* * *

**Epilogue**

* * *

Leia, Han, Chewie and the droids were sitting in a VIP viewing area, staring out over the gigantic senate chamber. The new Emperor Skywalker was about to make his first speech.

More than half the boxes were empty - either they hadn't been able to send representatives in time for this occasion, or they wanted no part of what they perceived to be yet another dictatorship. But Leia had a feeling all that was about to change with this speech.

"Okay, can someone please explain this to me properly?" Han said, beside her, "How did the kid get to be the new Emperor? They must be out of their minds! He can barely take care of himself, never mind the galaxy!"

"Well," Leia said, "Vader was the Emperor's legal successor. So, upon Vader's death, they turned to Vader's will, which stated Luke as his legal successor and sole heir. It's as simple as that."

"I guess Vader must have felt something for the kid, despite it all," Han said.

"I guess so," Leia agreed.

"I wish Luke would hurry up," Han grumbled, "We've been sitting here for half an hour."

"Quiet, Han," Leia said, reaching down to gently squeeze his hand, "There's a lot of procedures to be completed, first."

"If I ever become a politician," Han said, "Please shoot me."

Chewie roared in agreement.

"I was a politician, Han," Leia said, turning to gaze at him.

"A rare jewel among a sack of stones," Han said, leaning over to kiss her.

Leia leaned away. "Did you get that from Lando?!" she asked.

Han stopped his advance, and frowned. "Are you saying I couldn't come up with that myself?"

Leia rolled her eyes, and then pulled Han into a kiss. He gladly returned it.

General Solo, Princess Leia," Threepio said, sounding flustered, "Master Luke is about to make his speech!!"

Both of them sat back immediately, and leaned forward for a better view.

"Give 'em hell, kid," Han said, quietly.

Luke's voice sounded over the speakers. "Greetings, fellow citizens of the galaxy -"

Artoo whistled at the sound of Luke's voice. He was too short to see him.

"Quiet, you irritating little -"

"Shut up, Threepio! I'm trying to hear the kid!"

"Quiet Han!" Leia said.

Chewie roared.

" - my first act as Emperor, is to declare this Empire dead and buried. In its place, I will oversee the creation of a new democratic Republic -"

Luke's next words were drowned out by cheers from the gathered senators. Outside, applause could be heard from the massive crowd of citizens gathered outside.

"I can't believe I'm hearing this," Han said, "The kid's been given just about everything a person could be given and he's just going to throw it all away!"

"You never change, Han, you never change," Leia sighed.

" - as of now, the galactic senate has been reinstated. It is reconvening for its first official meeting tomorrow morning -"

Han pulled Leia into an embrace. "I can think of one senator who might be otherwise occupied," he said, playfully. "Sorry Luke."

" - and finally, to ensure this galaxy is never again enslaved through darkness and despair, a new order of Jedi Knights will be created, dedicated to guarding peace and justice in the galaxy."

Another round of cheers erupted from the crowds, this one far louder and longer than before.

"Oh, this is wonderful!" Threepio said, "This is the happiest day I can remember!"

"Mine too, Threepio," Leia said, resting happily in Han's arms. "Mine too."

As the speech came to an end, Leia stood up, and beckoned for the others to follow her. They left the VIP box, and walked around the top level, just in time to meet Luke as he stepped out of his own box.

Leia hugged him, warmly.

"So, how did I do?" he asked, as Leia released him.

"It was all right, kid," Han said, shrugging, "But I don't know why you want to give up all this power. Think about the good you could do - this galaxy needs a strong leader."

"You know, Han," Luke said, "That's how my father started out."

Han's eyes widened. "On second thoughts, kid, you did the right thing. Congratulations."

Chewie roared in agreement, pulling Luke into his own hug.

"Arg! Chewie!" Luke complained.

Chewie let him go, and rubbed his hair, playfully.

"I've got to go now," Luke said, brushing the fur off his clothes, "I've got to sign some things, and some other boring stuff. But I'll meet you guys back at my home tonight, and we can start making plans."

Two official looking people had begun to pull Luke away.

"Bring some champagne!" Han called after him.

"Why?" Luke said, he paused for a moment, causing the advisors to complain in annoyance. "Wait, don't tell me. You two are engaged."

"How did you know?" Han turned to Leia. "How did he know? Did you tell him? It was a surprise."

Leia shrugged. "He's a Jedi, Han. You can't keep things from a Jedi."

"Congratulations!" Luke called, now almost out of sight, "I can't wait to be an uncle!"

Leia would have done anything for a holocamera, at that moment, to take a picture of Han's face.

"Did he just say uncle?"

Leia nodded, smiling. "Come on, Han. We need to have a talk."

* * *

Anakin had watched from a distance as Luke and his friends had celebrated long into the night. They had much to celebrate - the end of the war, a new era of peace, and a bright future ahead. Finally, at two in the morning, Luke had turned in for night. He had gone back to his old room, the one he had slept in while he'd been growing up. It was difficult for Anakin to be here - this was a place he had inhabited as Vader, and the memories were still in the back of his mind. But the need to watch over his son had been too strong. Still, he did have company.

"You know, Obi-Wan," Anakin said, "There is something I don't think I'm ever going to understand."

Obi-Wan looked at Luke's sleeping form, and then back at Anakin. "And what is that, my old Padawan?"

"How he managed to grow into someone so warm, so loving, so good-natured, when all he had was me as an example."

"You were a wonderful father," Obi-Wan said.

"No I wasn't. I wasn't there for him enough. I was cold, unfeeling, and -"

" - and you loved him," Obi-Wan said, "All parents have their faults, Anakin."

Anakin turned to Obi-Wan, incredulous. "You consider being a Sith Lord a _fault_?"

"Some more than others," Obi-Wan admitted, "But as long as there is love, you cannot give your child a greater gift."

"You know," Anakin said, "Before I knew about Luke, I used to pity the doting parents I saw around me. I thought they were the unfortunate victims of some cruel biological trick. Yet as a father ... I was worse than any of them."

"Irony is a wonderful thing," Obi-Wan said, with a small smile. "Now come on. The others are waiting for you. Luke is an adult now ... I'm sure he can sleep through the night without his father standing over him."

"I will come," Anakin said, "I just want to stay here ... for a little while longer."

"Very well," Obi-Wan replied, disappearing into the Force.

Anakin shifted closer to his son, just close enough to see him, without alerting him to his presence. "You always manage to look so innocent when you're asleep," he said, softly. "Probably because you are," he added, as an afterthought.

Luke stirred slightly, and rolled over. Anakin drew back, deciding it was time to leave. He had been here too long already. He shook his head slightly, in disbelief. Redeemed by his son. Who would have known? Saved from a fate he couldn't even begin to contemplate, all because of love.

"Goodnight, Son," Anakin said, and disappeared back into the realm of the Force.

Luke opened his eyes, slightly, staring at the place his father had been standing. "Night, Dad," he called.

* * *

_The End_

* * *


End file.
